The Seijun Princess BEING REDONE
by Shirou no Kitsune
Summary: I had everything taken from me violently and was caged like a beast for being what i was, the heir who 'tainted' one of the few remaining pure bloodlines. I'm hated, scorned, and rejected by everyone around. Or that's what i'd been made to believe.. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Seijun Girl

_**-third person point of view- **_

"Yuuki, kiryuu-kun," Headmaster Cross started, looking up at the two prefects who stood on the other side of his desk with a cheery smile. "Today we're going to be introducing a new student to the night class." The headmaster said happily, motioning over his shoulder to a girl leaning against the wall back behind his desk.

"just what we need…" zero mumbled, "another damned parasite…."

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. "headmaster, has she arrived yet?" Kaname's smooth voice called.

Headmaster cross looked away from his adopted children and over at the door. "yes kaname-kun, come in."

The door clicked softly as kaname walked in. He smiled softly over at the small prefect. "Good evening, yuuki.."

Yuuki blushed lightly and gave a stammered greeting in return.

Kaname turned his attention to the girl leaning silently against the wall. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to them?" The pureblood asked smoothly, motioning to the headmaster and the others.

The girl gave no answer, but turned to the door as another knock sounded.

"headmaster, may I come in?" Ichijou's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"of course you can Ichijou-kun!" Chairman cross replied happily as the blonde noble opened the door and came inside.

Ichijou shut the door behind himself and smiled at his old friend. "I'm not too late, am I kaname?"

Kaname shook his head, a small amused smile barely present on his face. "You're just in time."

"I'm glad, I didn't want to be the last to know who you…. brought…." Ichijou's sentence stopped short when he turned his attention to the new girl. He turned to look back at kaname, trying to see if this was some game his eyes were playing on him. Seeing his friend barely contain a quiet chuckle Ichijou frowned. _of all places to bring her kaname… why here…_

"You ever gonna introduce yourself you damn leech?" Zero's cold voice pulled everyone's attention back over to the new student.

"….You ever gonna stop asking me?" Came the girl's bored response, unfazed even as the male prefect reached his hand into his uniform jacket, hand closed around the Bloody Rose gun.

"I will when you answer." Zero growled in a low voice, pulling the gun from its holster and aiming it at her.

The girl rolled her deep violet eyes. "You're seriously going to open fire on me just because I haven't answered you yet? Now I'm seriously not going to answer you." The girl said, sticking her tongue out at the prefect.

"Tenma, that's enough." Kaname sighed, trying to hold back a panicking Yuuki.

"You're such a kill-joy…. " Tenma frowned, looking back over at Zero. "There, you got your answer. Now put the gun away."

Zero grumbled but nevertheless put the gun back inside of the holster in his jacket.

Ichijou stood by the door, watching the scene play out in front of him with a dazed glaze to his eyes. Inside he was reeling from finding out just who his old friend had brought to the school. _Kaname…. You can't really be serious about this….._

"Hey, you alive in there?" Tenma asked, standing in front of Ichijou as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Maybe he's dead or something…."

Ichijou blinked and swatted her hand away out of reflex. "I'm not dead, I was just thinking." He replied, sweatdropping.

"Ichijou," Kaname called. "Take Tenma back to the dorms and get her settled into her room."

"Alright Kaname, this way Tenma-san." Ichijou said happily, leading Tenma out of the office and to the dorms.

_**-Kaname's point of view- **_

The headmaster sighed once after the door clicked shut. "Kaname-kun, I know I agreed not to intrude on what you decided to do with the night class.. But are you honestly sure it's a good idea to bring her here?"

I sat in the chair opposite from the chairman. "it's the least I can do for her."

"Just how many more of those damned leeches are you planning on bringing to try and feast on these humans Kuran?" Zero demanded coldly, giving the pureblood a hard glare.

"She's harmless Kiryuu, well, to the humans at least." I replied smoothly, not perturbed at all by the prefect's cold glare.

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Zero shouted, reaching back inside his jacket for his gun.

"It means exactly as it sounds." I retorted, getting up from my seat. "Good night headmaster, Yuuki." I added as I left the room, the door clicking softly behind me.

_**-Moon Dorms (back to third person point of view)-**_

Most of the walk to the moon dorms had been silent, it was only as Ichijou unlocked the door to Tenma's new dorm room did he finally speak. "I'm glad you're alright…" He said quietly as he followed her into the room, closing the door behind himself.

"I wouldn't really say I'm alright Ichijou…" Tenma said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "But I appreciate the concern." She added, looking up at him with a barely noticeable smile.

"I'll leave you to get yourself settled in, night Tenma." Ichijou said as he was already heading toward the door. He left after tossing her a key for the door over his shoulder.

Tenma set the key down on the small nightstand beside her bed and laid back, snuggling into the soft pillows. _Maybe this won't turn out as bad… I hope…_


	2. Chapter 2: The Lady In White

_**ok i'm back with chapter 2!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The lady In White  
**_

* * *

**_Recap: _**

**_-moon dorm (3rd person pov)-_**

**_"tenma, how...have you been?" ichijo asked quietly as they neared tenma's room. "i've been alright for the most part, it's nice to see you again, ichijo." tenma said, turning and giving him a slight smile. "this is your room" ichijo said, opening a door. "thank you" tenma said, walking inside and setting some of her things down on the bed. "tenma" ichijo said, gaining the girls full attention. "...nevermind, it's nothing..." ichijo said, sighing. "alright..." tenma said, putting some of her belongings down in random places._**

* * *

**_-ichijo's pov-_**

**_ I walked to kaname's room, hoping to find out why tenma was here. "I wonder why she's here" "Probably just to cause problems" I heard kain and aido say to each other. Trying to keep calm, I walked to kaname's room and knocked. "Come in" kaname said. "Kaname, why is tenma here? doesn't she know what'll happen?" I asked, standing a few feet from kaname. "she knows, and she doesn't care." kaname answered bluntly. "you should hear what the others are saying, i still don't understand why they disregaurd her like that!" i said, my voice raising slightly. "they treat her like that because of her mother, and you know that." kaname answered still just as calm. "i still don't think it's right..." i said. "i agree, but there's nothing we can do-" "kaname, you in there?" tenma said, cutting kaname off. "come in..." kaname replied. "...what's with that reply? not happy to see me?" tenma questioned, walking up to where kaname and I stood. _**

* * *

**_-tenma's pov-_**

**_ As I walked towards kaname's room, i recieved many looks, some happy, some upset, and some just plain pissed off. why? you ask. it's because i might be heir to the seijun purebloods, but my mother was only an aristocrat. why that means i should be hated, i've never known, and don't give a damn. all I know is that they hate me, and that's all I need to know. "kaname, you in there?" i asked, standing outside his door. he was the only person in this academy I trusted, not because he was a pureblood, but for some reason, it was like he was the only one there to help me out. And i appreciated it fully. Hearing his muddled reply, I walked in, not bothering to notice ichijo, who was standong right next to him. "...what's with that reply? not happy to see me?" i asked, putting on a my famous scowl. 'She's scowling...' ichijo thought. "of course i'm freaking scowling, moron." i asked nonchalountly. Oh, and did I mention I could read thoughts? ...Nope, forgot. "...Tenma, stay out of people's heads.." Kaname said. sighing. "Never!" I said loudly. "why do i bother?" I heard kaname say. "Don't know, but i guees that's just you..." i said, giving one of my best 'smiles'. I walked up to ichijo, and poked him in the side. "what was that for!?" ichijo said loudly, jumping a few inches. "you were being too quiet..." I said, scowling once more. "you were ignoring me!" he retorted. "so?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Just then, the scent of blood filled the room. "...great..." I said, scowling even more when I couldn't find the source. Turning to leave, I heard kaname say. "be careful..." and with that I left. _**

* * *

**_-outside (still tenma's pov)-_**

**_ As I was searching the grounds, an odd feeling of familiraity swept my body. 'I hope nothing's happened...' i thought, focusing more of my energy on finding the source of the blood. "no night class members are allowed outside the dorm today! please return" yuuki said, running up to me, blowing that stupid whistle of hers. 'no way in hell...' I thought, smirking. "what are you smiling at!?" yuuki shouted, she was now only feet away from where I stood, and that feeling got larger. As a reflex, I took a small step back, trying to put more distance between us. 'something's wrong...where's the other prefect? i doubt he would leave this girl alone, especially with the blood everywhere...' I thought suprized. Taking a deep breath, I said, "alright you win, I'll go back to the dorm..." Turning around, I waited. Waited for any sign she was going to follow me. And she did. 'I can now officially say, that kaname's little princess has left the building' I thought, turning to face 'yuuki'. "so, you've finally figured it out?" yuuki said, smirking. "...ok, yuuki has definetlyl left the building..." I said, taking another step back. "...i'm hurt tenma...how could have you forgotten...little old me?" 'yuuki' said, her smirk growing even larger. "...get the hell out of yuuki's body!" I shouted, lunging at her. As she stepped away from my attack, she grinned. Next thing that happened was a long gash had appeared on my shoulder. 'dammit!' When I landed, I saw a long white dress right i front of me. Looking up, I realized that whoever was inside yuuki's body had come out, and I was in deep shit for sure. "it's been so long...tenma" the woman said, reaching her pale hand out, about to touch my face. I flinched back. "don't touch me!!" I shouted, taking several steps away from her. "what's wrong tenma? aren't you happy to see me?" she said, taking another step closer to me. "why the fuck would I be happy to see you, murderer!!" I shouted, my body now frozen in place. Panic racked my body, trying, and failing to come up with a way to get out of the situation. I couldn't think of one. My body had given up. "...your really just going to stand there and die?" someone called. I looked around, but saw no one. "yes, now die like that pathetic family of yours! like how your mother begged for you, wanting you to live! I don't know how you escaped me that night tenma! but I will kill you!" the lady shouted, taking one final swing at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw kaname standing between me, and the lady in white. "...looks like you've evaded me once again tenma, but don't get comfortable..." the lady in white said, dissappearing into thin air. I felt my knees give way, all the adrenaline in my system gone, I collapsed, but instead of hitting the cold ground, I found myself being carried back to the moon dorm, by none other than kaname himself. _**

* * *

**_ok, that's all for now!_**

**_don't forget to review! and thank you to those who reviewed on the first chapter, I apprechiate it greatly! ._**

**_next chapter:_**

**_Chapter 3: explainations, and insults._**

**_Ja Ne! .   
_**


	3. Chapter 3: Explainations and Insults

**_Ok, hello everyone! I'm back with the third chapter of this story! I hope everyone who reads this, enjoys it! _**

_**On with the story!**_

_**chapter 3!!! **_

_**explanations and insults**_

_**i would've gotten this one out yesterday, but we had a bad storm, so i couldn't sorry...**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY **_

* * *

_**-chairman's office (cross' pov)- **_

_Sitting in my office, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Earlier kaname was upset, even my human body could feel it. "chairman, may I come in?" I heard a controlled voice say. 'oh no, he's mad, and coming to see me...this mustn't be good.' "come in, kaname..." i replied hesitantly. When the door opened, I could have sworn my jaw dropped. Wrapped tightly in Kaname's hold, was tenma Seijun, the new student, covered in blood._

_"What happened!?" I questioned, my expression completely serious. "kaname!?" ichijo said loudly, standing in the doorway, completely out of breath. "why are you not in the dorm, ichijo?" kaname questioned, not turning his gaze from me. "The air reeks of blood! Half the night class is going crazy."ichijo shouted, taking a step closer to kaname. I saw Ichijo's brow's knit, and what he said next surprised me. "kaname, why are you not only carrying tenma, but covered in her blood? what happened?" _

_"Are you thinking I've done something to her?" kaname said, his tone growing more dangerous. _

_"kaname-kun, please calm down!" I shouted, getting up from my desk. Kaname looked at me, his gaze softening slightly. _

_"I never meant it like that...kaname..." ichijo said quietly. _

_A small whimper sounded across the office. Looking at tenma, I noticed Kaname's nails had broken her skin. Apparently, he hadn't noticed yet, since his grip wasn't letting up. "Kaname-kun, ease up your grip!!" I exclaimed as I quickly walked up to him. Looking down, I saw her pained expression, kaname saw it too, cause he immediately released his grip on her. Kaname's expression at that point showed nothing less than guilt. _

_"Kaname, what happened to her? Who could have done that to tenma?" ichijo questioned, going into the next room, and grabbing some bandages. When he returned, kaname had set tenma down on the office couch. As ichijo proceeded with bandaging her wounds, kaname began to speak._

_"Ichijo, are you familiar with 'Shiro-hime'?" he questioned, gaining a confused expression from his friend. "I'm sorry kaname, but i have no clue who you're talking about." Ichijo said, finishing up her right arm, and moving to the left._

_kaname sighed. "or rather, The Lady In White?" _

_Ichijo's eyes widened. "I've heard of her..." ichijo said, his expression showing nothing less than pure shock._

* * *

_**-Kaname's POV-**_

_"is that who attacked her?" Ichijo asked, his face growing more concerned as he waited for my reply. "if she was not Tenma's attacker, why would i have told you?" i asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"well, who the hell else would have the gull to attack me like that?" i heard a familiar voice say._

_"well, look who finally decided to grace us with their conciseness" I said in mock distain. However, upon further inspection of her features, i noticed long traces of fatuige and a scar along her neck and shoulder. What had me more worried, was the fact that they weren't from they attack earlier, but from something else. And I was going to find out what. "Tenma, who gave you that cut?" I asked, scowling at the mark on her pale skin. _

_I saw her go rigid. "I-it's nothing! Ju-just a small scratch!" she said quickly, too quickly. _

_Then, the next thing i noticed, I don't know how i could not have, but Ichijo's head was hanging slightly, his expression seemingly unreadable. However, to me, it was plain as day. Swallowing the mysterious lump in my throat, I asked, "ichio gave you that scar, didn't he tenma?" my voice hadn't come out as i anticipated, instead of coming out smooth and kind, like i wanted so she might be prompted to answer, it came out cold, and by her reaction, ticked._

_"..." she gave me no response, all she did was cringe. Sighing, I tried to get her to relax. "Calm down, all I want to know, is who did that to you..." I said as calmly as my body would allow. Had she been human, she would've spilled everything right then and there. But she was not. Seeing her body stretch out slightly, i felt a small smile spread across my lips. She relaxed more. After about five minutes, she responded. _

_"h-hai, ichio did give me that scar, well injury would be more precise. I would say more...but..." she looked down, not meeting my gaze. And it chilled me to the bone._

_"But what?" I found my tone to be more urgent than I wanted. She must've noticed as well, for this time she replied right away. "this was not all that happened to me. I know you said to tell you when something happened, but...i couldn't...it would only put a larger burden on everyone..." Came her quiet reply._

_I was furious. No, furious didn't EVEN begin to cover it. I would have to make up a new word for this one, that was certain. But I did all I could from allowing the emotions to rise to the surface, to call her an idiot for thinking of herself like that. I had to do it a lot, especially with that damn council breathing down the girl's neck._

_ I tried to supress the rage, I couldn't. So instead, I suggested, "ichijo, help tenma back to her room" I said, standing to my feet and facing the door._

* * *

**_-Moon Dorm (ichijo's POV)-_**

_Kaname asked me to escort tenma back to her dorm, and so I am. But the silence is getting to me, and the problem was: I didn't know how to break it. _

"ichijo, why was kaname so upset? Did I do something to upset him?" I heard tenma ask quietly.

Turning around to face her, I replied, "no, I don't think he's upset with you, but I'm sure my grandfather's going to get an earful." I saw a small smile cross her face, but it quickly disappeared, much to my disliking. 'I wish she'd smile more, it makes her look……oh get it together, I need to stop that….' I thought, sighing. 

I heard a small laugh from behind me. "what's so funny?" I asked, showing nothing less than confusion. "you are" she replied, now walking in front of me.

"I thought I was supposed to be taking you to your room, not the other way around." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"so? You think he cares who takes me there? He only cares if I'm there or not." came tenma's cold reply.

I was shocked. Her voice was so cold, it made aido's ice seem warm at the time.

"we're here." tenma said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

* * *

_**ok, that's all for this chapter!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**Old Injuries, New Problems**_

_**plz don't forget to review!**_

_**bai bai!! . **_

_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Old Injuries, New Problems

_**ok everyone, i'm back with the next chapter!**_

_**woot! two chapters in a day, aren't you happy? **_

_**alright, this chapter:**_

_**Old Injuries, New Problems**_

* * *

_**-Tenma's Room(Tenma's POV)-**_

_"Are you alight? You've been very quiet." Ichijo asked me as he opened the door. I didn't know how to respond 'should I tell him about the injuries, no, he knows, he was there. but maybe he doesn't know the extent of them...' Taking a deep breath, I replied. "I'll be alright, it wasn't much...so don't worry." _

_He sighed, causing me to face him, my expression; shocked. "what's with you?" My question hadn't come out as planned._

_He cringed slightly, I had said that coldly instead of curious, like i really was. "nothing, but I was just wondering if you were alright after..." He trailed off._

_I glared at the window, he didn't get it. "Why are you worrying about me now? and not when it happened?" I asked, my voice cracking. _

_ He lowered his head slightly, bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry..." 'what am I supposed to say?' ichijo thought. When he turned around, I was standing in a black-backless shirt, that came around the back of my neck like a choker, and it left my shoulders exposed._

* * *

_**-Ichijo's POV-**  
_

_ When I looked back at tenma, I saw her in her usual favorite black shirt, but there was one difference; she now had a few long, deep slash marks covering her collar bone, and when she turned to look out the window once more, I saw that the marks ran all the way down to her lower-left back. And I cringed at the sight._

_"Did grandfather do that!?" I asked, in pure awe at the sight before me._

_"Yes, after you left the room, I got the cuts on my collar bone..." she replied, sighing afterwards. _

_She sat on her bed, I decided to sit down next to her and cheer her up, if it was at all possible. "you know it's bad if you sigh a lot?"_

_That caught her attention. Turning to face me, she asked, "...are you on anything? what are you talking about?" _

_I'm surprised what kind of question was that? "I'm talking about that when you sigh, a happiness escapes you, or so I think. And to answer your first question, NO, I am not on anything"_

_Her eyes widened, and the next thing I knew; she was on the floor, laughing!_

_"Call the commitee, she can LAUGH!" I shouted, causing her to burst into more laughter._

_But, as usual, the laughter died, and it died quick. But when she sat up again, I could see a faint trace of a smile on her lips. And it made my own smile grow. _

_But that smile began to fade as she stood and went to the window, her scowl returning somewhat. But there was something else, her expression seemed so...sad. Like she was forcing herself to keep from breaking apart. I was confused, but I hid it as best I could, I didn't want her to feel guilty for making me stop smiling, even if that seemed almost impossible at the moment. _

_"...how do you do it?" I heard tenma ask quietly, her gaze still fixed on the moon outside. Her crimson-violet eyes swirling with all sort of emotions. But no matter how hard I tried in that small period of time, I couldn't figure out what she was talking about, so I just decided to ask, "What are you talking about?"_

_"How can you always seem so happy? How do you do it. It can't be possible, especially with that grandfather of yours...How can you be so happy?" tenma said, her gaze, was now solely directed at me, and it felt like she was searching my very soul for the answer. Standing there, with nothing to look at but those eyes, I don't know how to describe it, but at the time, I could've sworn I could feel everything she was feeling, her sadness, happiness, grief, hatred. I could feel it all, and it was crushing me. How could she deal with all these emotions, all the time!? that answer was certainly beyond me._

_A knock at the door awakened me from my thoughts. Turning to look at tenma, I saw the space she once occupied to be empty. "Who is it?" she was at the door, man, she was fast. _

_"TENMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a loud voice from the doorway, which just now happened to knock over said-person. "hi kilo, what's up?" tenma said cheerfully as the new girl in the room pulled tenma into a back-breaking hug._

_Then, it hit me. Kilo Matar, tenma's best friend. I smiled an even larger smile at the fact that now, at least tenma wasn't as alone. 'but I wish I could help her, do something for her that no one else can. But as long as she's alright, I'll be fine._

* * *

_**-Tenma's POV-** _

_I couldn't believe it, kilo was here, at the academy, with me! I don't think ecstatic could accurately describe how I felt. But as I came back down to reality, I felt this sadness echo through the room, and I knew all to well where it was coming from. 'ichijo, is something bothering you?' i thought to him. Yes, I read and talk to people in their minds, it can be fun, but now, I was completely serious. _

_'it's nothing' ichijo thought back to me. I didn't believe him, and from his expression, I could tell that he knew it too._

_"what's wrong tenma!? You're supposed to be HAPPY!!!!" Kilo said, pulling me from my thoughts, a huge smile plastered on her face. I looked around kilo's person, I noticed something was missing. "...Where's Mr. Pretty?" I asked, suspicious. mr. pretty was her stuffed toy, well, toy that had a spirit in it, one that was obsessed with kaname to be exact. "he's in kaname's room...why?" She asked, smirking. _

_Then, the doors burst open again, revealing Hanabusa Aido, holding a stuffed toy, and he looked majorly ticked off._

_ "Keep this trash out of kaname-sama's room!!!" He shouted, throwing the toy at kilo. Who was glaring daggers at said idiot. _

_"Mr. Pretty. is. not. TRASH!!" kilo shouted, causing me to cover my ears. God, how could it be possible, she's able to be even louder than before?! What has the world come to?!_

_"If you lay one more hand on my friend, or her belongings again aido, I will personally send you to kaname, in a cookie jar!" I shouted, my eyes loosing their usually violet tint, and gaining a more maroon coloring. _

_"And what're you going to do if I don't, HALFBREED!?!?" Aido shouted at me. That was the last straw, I was gonna hurt someone. I wasn't that easiy ticked off, but messing with my friends, definitly required a butt-kicking. And aido was WAY overdo..._

* * *

_ **Ok that's all for this chapter!**_

_**chapter 5 coming out very soon. **_

_**Chapter 5: The Halfbreed And The Aristocrat.**_

_**Ja Ne!! **_


	5. Ch 5: The HalfBreed and The Aristocrat

_**Ok, I've come back with chapter 5!!**_

_**thank you to everyone who reads my stories! **_

_**Chapter 5: The Half-Breed and The Aristocrat**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

**_"And what're you going to do if I don't, HALFBREED!?!?" Aido shouted at me. That was the last straw, I was gonna hurt someone. I wasn't that easiy ticked off, but messing with my friends, definitly required a butt-kicking. And aido was WAY overdo..._**

* * *

**_This Time:_**

_Aido was so in for a beating this time, I'm getting so sick of everyone's bull crap. I'm going to make sure this stupid aristocrat get's his face punched in!!_

_"Aido...why are you in tenma's room...I don't remember giving you permission..." kaname said from the doorway._

_'oh, he is not gonna save you' I thought to aido, grinning. Aido turned around and glared at me. "well, this bitch" he said pointing to me "let her 'friend' put this piece of trash in your room!" _

_If looks could kill; Kilo would've put aido six feet under a long time ago, but as reality sucks, aido's alive and breathing._

_"aido...leave now." kaname said, his cold tone even sent a shiver down my spine, and even for kaname, that was difficult to do. Looking over to kilo, I noticed that she was in the same state of shock I was in. _

_Next thing I know, I'm trapped to the floor...wait, WHAT!? "what the hell!?" I shouted, trying to break the ice. _

_"I hate people like you, your a piece of shit that deserves death!" aido thought to everyone. Well, he thought about it, and I let everyone hear his thoughts. And when I looked at kilo, she and mr. pretty had knives out, and aiming at aido. While kaname looked royaly pissed off, and even though I have fun messing with him, I still have yet to ever try to piss him off this much. Being myself, Icould see every emotion and thought that was traveling through kaname's head, and let me tell you, they weren't pretty. _

_Next thing I saw after that, was a sword pointed directly at aido's throat. Wait...a SWORD?! My eyes bringing the full picture into focus, I saw ichijo, not only glaring daggers straight at aido's face, but his katana pointed dangerously at aido's throat, threatening to slit it open at any given second. I was shocked, to say the least. I've only seen that boy without a smile maybe two or three times, but seeing him go all out and not only glare, but point his weapon at someone like aido, I'd never seen that before. And at that moment, I felt a chill run down my spine._

_"don't. you. EVER. say that. again!!" I heard kaname's voice, and then a loud thud, but I couldn't place what had happened, I was too far off in my own thoughts. As the haze slowly began to recede from my mind, I looked at the scene in front of me; I saw ichijo, katana still out and at the ready, and kaname, standing in front of aido, his knuckles dripping with aido's blood, and aido laying spread out on the floor, jaw bleeding. 'So...kaname hit him...that's what the thud was...' I thought, blinking a few times, to make sure I was seeing things right. _

_"Get. out." Kaname said, his voice made the hairs on my neck stand on end, I'd never seen this before, why was everyone reacting this way? It was just an insult...well, to me at least. But I don't see why they'd get so worked up over it..._

* * *

_**-Ichijo's POV-**_

_After hearing aido repeatedly insult tenma, I snapped, unsheathing my sword, pointing it at aido's throat. I was pissed off, and I couldn't do anything else, I couldn't stand him insulting her like that! I don't understand how tenma can take all these insults, maybe she get's used to them, but I don't see how that's possible._

_Before I could unleash my own frustration on aido, kaname beat me to it, knocking aido to the cold floor, with enough force to crack the jaw bone. But to me, aido still deserved more, much more. But I was not the one to make him pay, no matter how much I wanted to be. _

_"Get. out." Kaname said coldly. Five seconds later, aido's running out of the room, almost running in to the large door. _

_Looking back at tenma and kilo, I noticed tenma's state of mind. When I looked at her, I got the strange feeling, like I was looking into an empty house. And it made my insides churn uncomfortably. _

_"tenma, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling in front of my friend. She didn't reply, all I got was that same glazed over look, and I was really starting to worry. I don't remember if she's been like this before, or if somethings wrong with her, and I hoped it was the first idea._

_But, moments later, her eyes lost that glazed look, and she looked at me with a confused expression. _

_She tilted her head to the side saying, "what? whatever I did, I swear I didn't do it!" She said, jumping to her feet, and hiding behind kilo, who was now looking around like...well...kilo. _

_"Mr. pretty wants to know if he can follow kaname back to his room..." kilo said, scratching the back of her head._

_I looked at kilo, my expression, exhausted. "What's wrong with you?" I heard tenma ask from behind kilo. "whay are you behind me?" Kilo asked tenma._

_ "...I'll have to get back to you on that one..." tenma said, turning her smoldering gaze to me once more. "what?" she asked, making me head turn away, trying ot find something else to focus on, no matter how much I wouldn't have minded my previous object of focus. _

_"He's so weird..." I heard tenma whisper to kilo, resulting in a chuckle from said-friend._

_"where'd kaname go?" I heard kilo ask. _

_"he left a while ago...by the way, where are you gonna be staying?" tenma said, raisign an eyebrow to her friend. "um...here?" Kilo asked hopefully. _

_Tenma smirked, and said, "there's extra bedding in the closet" Kilo jumped to her feet, running over to the closet, grabbing everything inside, and running back over to me. "Is this all of it?" she asked happily. "Yep" "well, can you ummm...leave, we need to go to bed, and catch up!" Kilo shouted happily, pushing me to the door slightly. taking the hint, I left the room, oblivious to what was going to happen next._

* * *

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

_"So, how've you been kilo?" I asked, in the process of making her bed up. _

_"Good, but you know what I noticed?" She asked, facing me with a smirk.  
_

_'Dear god, what's she got in that head of hers now...' I thought to myself, deading what was going to happen next..._

* * *

_**sorry, that's all for now!**_

_**i have to go, I'll be sure to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**_

_**thank you to all of my reviewers**_

_**Ja Ne!!!! **  
_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: What's Going On?

**_I'm back with chapter 6!! woot, 6 chapters already, I'm on a roll!!_**

_**Ok, chapter 6:**_

_**What's Going On!?**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

_"So, how have you been kilo?" I asked, in the process of making her bed up. _

_"Good, but you know what I noticed?" She asked, facing me with a smirk.  
_

_'Dear god, what's she got in that head of hers now...' I thought to myself, dreading what was going to happen next..._

* * *

_**This time:**_

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

_"I know I'm going to regret this, but what have you noticed, kilo?" I asked, trying not to look at all the things she could come up with in my head._

_"It's the last thing you'll ever guess, so just wait for me to tell you" Kilo said,grinning ear-to-ear._

_"that kaname is never going to like Mr. pretty?" i asked, completely confused by the sudden turn in events._

_"...no Mr. pretty...you can't kill tenma! she's too cute to kill!!!!" i heard kilo say loudly to the 'toy'._

_ "Don't call me cute, kilo" I said dangerously, giving a threatening glare to my best, and only, friend._

_"fine, but guess what I found out?" she shouted, now directly in front of me._

_I was getting sick of her beating around the bush technique, so I decided to take the initiative, and ask, despite my impending doom. "What kilo?"_

_"ichijo-"_

_"CRASH!!" _

_A loud shattering sound broke kilo off mid-sentence, and I was already at the door, ready and waiting. But what I didn't expect, was that the doors were suddenly busted open, revealing Kain and aido. _

_"come with us" aido said, getting a firm grip on kilo's right forearm. His cousin making a move to grab my arm as well._

_I quickly moved to the side. "why? What do you want?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm. What were they doing in my room? why were they telling us to come with them? I couldn't figure it out, maybe kaname wanted us for something? But as far as I knew, there was nothing that he would need from either of us, and if he did, he would've come to my room to ask._

_The choking scent of blood soon spread throughout the room, stopping me cold in both my tracks and thoughts, my body just standing there, horror filling every cell in my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even register what was going on, I knew someone was tugging on me, desperate for my attention, but the harder I tried to focus, the more difficult it became. I was suffocating, and I didn't know why, and that just made me panic even more._

_"tenma! kaname wants you out of this room, now!!" I could hear someone shout. _

_"vice-president! some thing's wrong with her!" i heard someone shout in reply, the scent getting stronger, making my knees buckle underneath me._

_I heard hurried footsteps, and then a thud somewhere in front of me. I soon felt warm hands on my shoulders, I don't know who it was, but I had a strange idea. _

_"Tenma, are you alright? please answer me! are you listening to me!?" I heard a nervous voice shout to me, and I could vaguely feel someones breath on my face. _

_"Ka--Kaname..." I said quietly. my gaze now focused on the doorway, the blood-soaked figure in front of me nodding slightly, leaning on the door for support, he said "go with aido and kain you two, they will protect you both..." _

_I extended my hand out in front of me, but only for it to be snatched up by...ichijo?! "ichijo..." I uttered, my voice nearly mute._

_I unconsciously stood up, walking straight up to kaname, and lightly touching my hand to the wound on his torso, I found the remnants of a bullet wound. I cringed back, my expression changing constantly, what had happened, had zero shot him? no, this is different form the gun zero had..._

_I bolted from the room, leaving many shocked faces in my wake. _

* * *

_**-outside (third person Pov)-**_

_"well, well, so she figured it out...not bad, for a halfbreed" a lone voice said from the shadows, watching the young vampire run from the dorm, and out into the back courtyard._

_ "and so the game, begins!" the shadowed figure said, following tenma to the courtyard. _

* * *

_ **-Courtyard (tenma's POV)-**_

_I didn't know where or why I was going where I was, I just felt like something was dragging me there, but as soon as I reached my unknown destination, I found out why I was here._

_"I. Found. You." a lone voice called to me, causing me to do a 180 degree turn backwards, facing someone I've never met. But I knew he wasn't here to talk._

_"so, you're the dog the council sent, huh?" I said calmly, quickly hiding everything from this man's eyes. 'Don't ever give your opponent something to use against you' I thought, hiding a smirk. _

_The hunter took out a small, silver gun, now aiming said-item directly at my chest. "you know, it's improper to stare at a woman like that?" I said, my tone comical. Yep, I was loosing it. NOT!_

_I lightly dragged my nail along my wrist, allowing a small flow of blood to start. "let the game, begin!" I said, leaping backwards as a few bullets came my way._

_Soon, one of my favorite toys, know to me as the blood-thorn whip had formed, and I was currently using it to cut those pathetic pullets in two. And all was going well, until._

_"Tenma!!" someone shouted my name, breaking my concentration, and allowing one of the bullets to graze my left shoulder. Turning around to look for the source of the sound, I saw both kilo and ichijo running up to me, well kilo rant to me, and ichijo ran at the hunter, who had just as of a few seconds ago, become caught in my whip._

_But, as my bad luck would have it, when ichijo tried disarming the hunter, he had touched my whip, and now it was coiling around him as well. _

_"tenma! the whip has ichijo too!" Kilo shouted at me, running over and helping me to my feet. I don't know why she was telling me, I wasn't blind. I could see everything that was taking place in front of me, and I was terrified. I think that's how one would describe it, and it felt as though my insides were freezing on me..._

* * *

_**Ok, everyone that's chapter 6!**_

_**stay tuned for chapter 7!**_

_**"I Don't Believe In Compassion"**_

_**don't forget to review! **_

_**Bai bai! **  
_


	7. Chapter 7: I Don't Believe In Compassion

_**Ok, everone i'm back with chapter seven of this story!**_

_**a giant thank you to those who review my stories!**_

_**sorry about the long wait, i had finals, so i couldn't write! **_

_**GOMENASAI!**_

_**as an apoligy for being so late on updateing, i'm giving everyone an extra long chapter! **_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**I Don't Believe In Compassion**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_But, as my bad luck would have it, when ichijo tried disarming the hunter, he had touched my whip, and now it was coiling around him as well. _

_"tenma! the whip has ichijo too!" Kilo shouted at me, running over and helping me to my feet. I don't know why she was telling me, I wasn't blind. I could see everything that was taking place in front of me, and I was terrified. I think that's how one would describe it, and it felt as though my insides were freezing on me..._

* * *

_**This time:**_

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

_"tenma, why did your whip attack ichijo too!" kilo shouted at me as she finally got me on my feet._

_"I don't have proper control of it yet..." I replied, my panic increasing every second. What should I do? I don't know how to get him out of that! The last time this happened, I was with onii-chan, But I don't remember how he fixed it..._

* * *

_**-Ichijo's POV-**_

_She's panicking, that's not good, but why doesn't she let me out of the whip? Does she think of me as an enemy as well? No, that can't be it, or she wouldn't be panicking like this..._

_'ichijo, you're going to have to break the whip yourself, I can't...' I heard tenma's voice in my head. So she didn't force it to attack me..._

* * *

_**-Tenma's pov-**_

_If there was a time I ever honestly wanted my older brother around, it would definetly be right about now.Cause I was absolutely useless! I was pathetic, an abomination, and someone I knew was about to die because of it._

_"hey halfbreed, what does it feel like, knowing your about to murder your own friend?" the hunter said sarcastically._

_"why are you going to rub it in her face?" I heard ichijo say flatly._

_'why aren't you trying to escape?' I tired again._

_'if I struggle, would the whip tighten?' he asked me, his tone overly calm._

_'why the hell are you so calm dammit!' I mentally shouted, causing the whip to tighten slightly around the two._

_"tenma, calm down…" ichijo said, still smiling despite the fact that the whip had just cut around his arms and legs._

_"yea halfbreed, calm down, before your little friend gets sliced and diced…" the hunter said once again._

_"shut up and leave her alone!" kilo shouted at the hunter._

_I blinked, I had practically forgotten that she was there with us, she was so quiet. If I had been anywhere else, I might have fell over laughing at my own stupidity, but I could do that later._

_All of this was so stupid, I had been practicing forever, trying to make sure no one could be hurt because of me, and all that effort was useless! What kind of vampire was I?_

_'the answer to that is simple, chibi-hime….'_

_My eyes widened, that voice was so familiar._

_'taizen daun(1), chibi-hime...' I heard once more._

_There was only one person in the world who called me that, and in the back of my mind, I knew who it was._

_'…o-onii-chan?' I asked uncertainly. My late older brother, kotoru, had the power to control spirits when he was alive, so now he often visited me as a spirit, which I was always grateful for. It was like having my own guardian angel, but this one happened to be a genuine smart-ass._

_'now look at the mess your in…..you can't go a week without being in trouble, can you?_

_'of course I can' I responded, my lips curving into a slight smile._

_'see chibi-hime, your already fixing it…' he said, and I opened my eyes slightly. Looking at the whip, I saw that it had loosened slightly, at least around their throats. But what I heard next totally pissed me off._

_"shut the hell up!" the hunter shouted, shaking one arm free enough to give ichijo a good thwack to the gut, hard. Doubling over, ichijo sent a hard elbow to the hunters ribs._

_"don't tell him to shut up!" kilo shouted again, reminding me of her presence. Damn, I had forgotten again, stupid me._

_'you don't have time for that tenma' kotoru said again, sighing in the process._

_Slowly, the whip began loosening more and more, and slowly, I started to calm down._

_But the hunter wasn't anywhere near as calm as me. And judging from his expressions, and his constant shouting at ichijo, he assumed ichijo had been the one calming me down._

_Kilo, on the other hand, was looking at me weirdly. And since it was kilo, I had to admit, the look was totally out of place._

_The whip had finally let go of the two, and I had to admit, I was royally pissed off. No one messed with my control and got away with it!_

_But, as I looked at the two, I saw ichijo a good distance away, smiling as always. Does he ever stop smiling? I would have to look into this one, that's for sure._

_The hunter, however, decided now to be a good time to leave. Hell, not a damn chance!_

_My whip quickly coiled around him, and in the blink of an eye, the hunter was turned into tiny little pieces._

_But a wave of dizziness washed over me, causing me to fall backwards, onto my ass. Boy, how many times was I gonna fall over? From the looks of it, this wouldn't be the last time._

_"tenma" I heard someone call._

_I felt my body go rigid, it was ichijo who had called me, and especially after all that's happened, he probably only wanted to shout at me or something._

_"why'd you run out here?" ichijo asked me, attempting to get me on my feet._

_"It was an illusion, all of it….." I muttered._

_"what was?" kilo asked, joining in the failing effort._

_"aido, kain, kaname, the blood. All of it, I knew it the minute I touched him, it wasn't his blood. It was fake, a hoax."_

_"so we just got fooled into nearly getting killed?" ichijo asked, finally succeeding in getting me to my feet. I quickly pulled away form him, earning a surprised glance from said-person._

_"why are you helping me? I just nearly killed you!" I shouted at him, clearly confused as to what his motivation would be. If I was in his shoes, I would have left me there, bleeding. Wait, I'm bleeding? What the hell?_

_"we should get that arm taken care of as well" ichijo said, taking a step towards me._

_"….my….arm…?" I said uncertainly, glancing at my left arm, I noticed he was right, and it was bleeding pretty bad._

_Now, kilo had been the one to snatch me, grabbing my hand and walking in the direction of the nurse._

_"pet, you come to!" she shouted, causing both ichijo and I to look at her, our expressions, apparently my favorite today: confused._

_"I'm not going to ask…." the two of us said in unison._

* * *

_**- the nurses office-**_

_"oh, great. I'm here, again…" I said sarcastically as kilo helped me sit down on one of the beds._

_"I'll go and get the nurse." ichijo said, walking out the door._

_"I thought he'd never leave." kilo said, catching me by surprise._

_"he couldn't be here for what I wanted to tell you." she said flatly._

_I raised and eyebrow at her remark. 'great….what does this girl have up her sleeve now?'_

_I stared at the floor blankly, still not getting the whole situation. Why was ichijo doing all this? I had just nearly killed him, and he's acting like nothing happened, and he's actually trying to help me? Is he on some new kind of drug? I'd hope not._

_"tenma, what's wrong?" kilo asked, pulling me from my thoughts._

_"I was just wondering why he was helping me….after everything I did, why is he trying to help? I could have killed him for god's sake!" I shouted._

_"you know, I think it's time I got to tease you a little." kilo said, smirking._

_"I don't get it" I replied flatly._

_"He. Likes. You." she said, pronouncing every word to make sure I heard it. Him, like me? Oh, please, I'm not stupid, there's no way in hell._

_I stood up, ready and waiting to get out of the office, but a hand on my shoulder made me sit once more. Looking up, I noticed that ichijo had come back with the nurse, but I mustn't have heard them walk in, and that was making me a tad uncomfortable._

_"are you sure she's as hurt as you say?" the nurse asked. "she seemed to be about to leave. But, as my shitty luck would have it, she noticed my arm. And she nearly went into hysterics. "let me get that taken care of" she said, walking closer to me, causing me to move back onto the bed more._

_"No!….I mean, it's alright, I can get it bandaged…." I said, moving back a little more, that all too familiar sound in my ears. Trying not to focus on the nurse, I asked kilo if she would help me with my wound, she agreed._

_Giving me a small glare, the nurse walked out of the room.  
_

_"let's go back to the dorm" I said, my arm now fully bandaged, thanks to kilo._-Moon Dorm-\/p

_  
"I think I've had enough trouble for one night…." I said, plopping myself down onto my bed, and burying my face into the pillows._

_"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow" kilo said, taking out her doll, mr. pretty, and changing the outfit. "how does this look?" she asked, showing me the toy, now in a black loatia dress._

_"cool" I replied, turning over onto my stomach._

_But our joyous silence was destroyed when a knock sounded throughout the room..._

* * *

_**translation: taizen daun: 'calm down' **_

_**chibi-hime: 'little princess'**_

_**there you have it folks!**_

_**i hope all of you aren't to mad to review and tell me how i'm doing.**_

_**this chapter was a real pain in the ass, i had to do it over and over, otherwise it would have been out at least two days ago.**_

_**but as reality sucks, i can't be online that long.**_

_**stay tuned for chapter 8!**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**"I don't understand" **_

_**ja ne! **_

_**don't forget to reivew!**  
_


	8. Chapter 8: I Don't Understand

**_OHAIYO minna-san! (i'm only writing that because i'm typing this at 1 am)_**

**_it's about time for the next part of my story!_**

**_Chapter 8:_**

_**I Don't Understand**_

* * *

**Recap: **

_**"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow" kilo said, taking out her doll, mr. pretty, and changing the outfit. "how does this look?" she asked, showing me the toy, now in a black loatia dress.**_

_**"cool" I replied, turning over onto my stomach.**_

_**But our joyous silence was destroyed when a knock sounded throughout the room...** _

* * *

**_This time:_**

_I looked up from my position on the bed over to the door. Deciding not to open it, I turned back over onto my back, ignoring the noise._

_"Seijun Tenma, open the door." came a 'calm' voise from the other side of the door._

_"you've got powers, and working limbs, open the damn thing yourself." I retorted, closing my eyes once more. 'it's just too much fun to mess with him, especially when you can get away fast enough to escape his wrath.'_

_The wood doors soon opened of their own accord, allowing a tempered kaname kuran to walk through. If looks could kill, I might have been six feet under at this moment, because for some reason, he was glaring at me. It was weird, he usually only glared when I did something stupid or chaotic, but last time I checked, I had done neither of the said._

_"why are you glaring at me?" I asked bluntly, getting into a sitting position. _

_"where'd the blood come from tenma?" kaname asked, his voice smooth as silk, but I recognized the tone, and it wasn't good. _

_"wh-what blood?" i stuttered, hoping he wouldn't press the issue. I never understood why, but whenever something happened, he had first knowledge, and always came after me as soon as everything was said and done, but never once in my life, did he lift a finger to help. Sure he would talk, and get the council off my back for a few, but that was all he ever did! _

_"I don't see why I should tell you, you have control over everything here, why don't you ask one of your little lacky's? I don't think I should have to" I answered, waiting for his reaction. Waiting for him to come over and try to hit me, or whatever he would do to the others. But he didn't do anything, all he did was sigh!_

_"Please don't press my patience tenma, now is not the time for that..." kaname said flatly. I swear, what the hell's wrong with this guy!? Why isn't he pissed off at me? Is there some drug going around this place?_

_I looked away, focusing onto the moon, it was only a cresent now, but soon, it would become large and beautiful. _

_"If your not going to tell me now, I'll just come by later...good evening" kaname said, walking back out the doors. _

_"...tenma, are you ok?" kilo asked, walking over to my bed and sitting next to me. _

_"Kilo, if you could connect me to one thing, what would it be?" I asked, my gaze still focusing onto the moon._

_"The moon." she replied, a half-smile crossing her features._

_"why?" _

_"because...hm..I don't really know, but when I look at you, well your eyes more importantly, to me it's almost like staring into the moon. when your mad, I see the powerful full moon, ready for battle without anything to stop you. But in it's opposite, sometimes I see the new moon, like earlier, when you lost control, I saw it, like how the moon longs for the sun, so it can shine again, when I looked at you, in your eyes, I saw you looking for help, desperate to help him, but tenma, who helped you?" _

_"you wouldn't believe me if I told you" I replied, still not tearing my gaze fromt he shining moon._

_"I have a toy that talks, try me" kilo said, smirking._

_"This is weird, when did you become this determined or serious about something?" I asked her, finnaly turning my gaze away from outside._

_"because it's bothering you, and your not letting me in. You wouldn't even tell kaname, and you used to tell him everything, you said so yourself!" she stated, moving closer, her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at her._

_Uknown to us though, there was someone listening to every word we said._

_"I don't understand" I muttered, looking at the floor, trying not to meet my friends worried eyes._

_"what don't you understand?" kilo asked, pressing the question even more._

_"why...why do you people care?" I asked desperatly, I don't see what they're worried over, people try to kill me all the time, why should this be any different?_

_Kilo stepped back, her expression a mix of surprise, shock, and to my surprise, anger. "what's wrong with you!? we're your friends, of course we care! that's what friends do! Why wouldn't anyone care?" she shouted at me, causing me to cringe ever so slightly. _

_"tenma, why do you think we care so much?"_

_"i-ichijo?" I said shakily. It felt like all the wind had been taken from my lungs, what had he heard?Did he hear everything? _

_"it's bothering you, isn't it?" he asked, taking another step towards me. In response, I took a step back, one word running over in my mind: Shit._

_At that moment, I don't know how to explain it, my body wanted to reach out its hand, and let them know...but I supressed it. 'They wouldn't want to be bothered by something so stupid.'_

_"I see it again tenma" kilo said, walking closer to me, now only a few steps away. _

_"S-see what?" I asked, looking for a way to get out of the situation, I couldn't. I was screwed._

_"the new moon..." kilo said, her gaze floating up to the window, more specificly the moon. "what's heppened to you? You used to be the person no one could beat down on, what did these people do to you? how did they force you back into the darkness?" kilo asked, reaching a shaking hand to me, which I swatted away with my own._

_"I'm not worth people's concern, I'm an abomination, something that deserves death. But why, what here keeps me from it? what makes my body want to live, to defy everything and everyone?" I asked no one in particular, just happy to finally ask my question._

_I once again felt gentle, warm hands being placed on my shoulders, and looking up I saw ichijo and kilo standing in front of me. "because, you know that you need no, wantto be here." ichijo said, a somewhat sad smile crossing his features._

_I turned away from all of them, the world, andmyself. I turned away from it all when I let the council get to me. Why should I care? If they want a fight, I'll give them the best damn fight ever! ...but, why can't I fight? Why can't I keep from hurting them? These people that call themselves my friends, I don't deserve them._

_I felt someone reach out and lighlty touch my shoulderblade. Turning around slightly, I saw kilo's tear-streaked face, her eyes filled with so much pain, and looking over to ichijo, I saw the same thing, but his was slightly different, it was like his feelings were so strong, I was being smothered by them. 'Dammit!' I cursed at myself. All i'm doing is hurting them, I shouldn't be here. _

_Iturned to the window, opening the glass paine, kilo said something that clearly caught my attention._

_"your giving up?"_

_I froze. _

_"I never said anything about giving up!" I shouted at them._

_"then why are you leaving!?" she shouted back._

_"I...I need to think about a few things..." I said, my expression solemn. _

* * *

**woot! wonder what's gonna happen next?**

**wanna find out? click the little box in the lower-left corner and find out!**

**it's not that hard...**

**you could even say it was lame**

**Just review dammit**

**and thank you to those who are kind enough to review for me.**

**Chapter 9:**

**"How You See Me Is Nothing But A Lie"**

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Ch9 How You See Me Is Nothing But A Lie

**_Konnichi wa minna-san!_**

**_I'm back here with chapter 9_**

**_thank you so much to the one person who actually reviewed._**

**_Chapter 9:_**

**How You See Me Is Nothing But A Lie**

**ENJOY!! **

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_**I turned to the window, opening the glass paine, kilo said something that clearly caught my attention.**_

_**"your giving up?"**_

_**I froze. **_

_**"I never said anything about giving up!" I shouted at them.**_

_**"then why are you leaving!?" she shouted back.**_

_**"I...I need to think about a few things..." I said, my expression solemn.**_

* * *

_**This time:**_

_**-ichijo's pov-**_

_i stood there with kilo, trying to make sense of the situation. _

_"you wanna know somethin' about tenma?" kilo asked me sorrowfullly._

_"what is it, kilo?" I replied, dreading what she might say._

_"when she was stuck with the council, everyday she would tell me how much she hated it, but she hated seeing ichio basicly torture other people. She didn't want to see you or the others facing that kind of torture. That's what she told me at least."_

_I was shocked, to say the very least. She knew how his grandfather acted, but she still took all the insults, the bruises, so no one else had to? That's insane! "_

_I can't believe I didn't see it..." I said, my head lowering slightly._

_"That's because your blind. Blind to her life, and her intentions." Kilo said, taking a step towards the window, placing her hands on the cold glass. _

_"I don't get what you mean" I said, confused. What was she saying, I've always seen things about her clearly._

_"That's your problem, not mine" she said, walking out the door. "and you might want to solve it soon"  
_

* * *

_**-Tenma's Pov-**_

_I don't know where I am, and at this time, I could honestly care less. Guilt soon overtook me, I had shouted at my best friend, my Only friend. That was a new low, even for me. I can't believe I did that to her! I mentally slapped myself, ignoring the tears pooling in my eyes. At least out here, I wouldn't be able to hurt any of them._

_The tears were threatening to spill over, but I just let them, no use in holding them back, when no ones around to see you cry? My mask of smiles and passivness was gone, and all I could do was sit there, and let the salty liquid fall from my face. It's all I could ever do._

_But I was soon interrupted, by a gentle hand on my shoulder, and someone's kind voice. "tenma, why are you all the way out here?" _

_"k-kaname?" I asked, my throat dry and cracked._

_"ichijo's been running the area in a panic, looking everywhere for you. Kilo had informed me you left, but I didn't think I would come out here to see you like this..." he said, taking one of his hands and brushing the tears from my cheeks._

_"what's with you?" I asked, chuckling slightly. _

_"care to elaborate?" he asked, confused at my action._

_"what's this, 'fucking with tenma's head day?"_

_"Once again, care to elaborate?" kaname asked, sitting me up so I was leaning on his arm._

_'what's with this guy?!' I thought, attempting to move away. But what surprised me, was that my body had literally no strength._

_"tenma, are you sure your alright?" kaname asked, his voice laced with worry._

_I wanted to tell him I was, but that damn noise was back, and at once I recognized it: it was the sound of kaname's heart, and the blood rushing through his veins. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but that seemed impossible._

* * *

_  
**-Kaname's pov-**_

_I had the strangest feeling while sitting there. I knew tenma's body was trying to ignore the constant rhythm that was my heart beat. But I also knew a secret that no one but tenma, and her older brother knew: tenma does not drink blood, the reason after all was ridiculous, but I have no say in the matter, it was her choice._

_"tenma-chan!"_

_I looked up to see ichijo running to us, his breathing coming in short gasps. _

* * *

_  
**-ichijo's pov-**_

_Running up to kaname and tenma, I felt pure relief flow through me. 'at lest she's safe' But then I felt it, her weariness, the controlled instincts. For a moment, I didn't want to approach, but kaname beckoned me to do so._

_"she's harmless ichijo, you should know that more than anyone." kaname said simply, removing himself from her hold._

_"Take her back to her room, stay with her." Kaname said, standing up and handing me her fragile form. _

_ "She's been...crying?" I asked surprised._

_"Whatever she said or what you two said had a real effect. It opened up some old wounds." he said quietly, hints of amusment in his tone._

_"It's all the council's fault, if they left her alone she wouldn't be like this." I said, staring down at her tear-stained face._

* * *

_**-Tenma's Room-**_

_"Has she awoke yet, ichijo?" kilo asked, standing in the doorway._

_I turned slightly from my chair beside her bed. "No, she hasn't yet." I replied sadly._

_She left, leaving aido and kain in her stead._

_"Why are you watching that trash so intently? Even if it was kaname-sama's order?" aido asked, disgusted._

_"Knock it off, Hanabbusa." kain said, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder._

_"Not a chance! What makes this trash so important!?" He shouted, walking farther into the room._

_I stood up and walked up to aido. "you won't take another step." I said threateningly._

_Aido looked surprised, but nevertheless held his ground._

_Kain briskly walked up and grabbed Aido's arm. "I said knock it off!" he said again, his tone tilting dangerously._

_Aido ripped his arm free and stalked out the door._

_Kain sighed and turned back to face me. "Tell her I'm sorry about Aido's shit." He said._

_"You should tell her yourself" I replied. _

_Kain smirked. "One, she'd never believe me. Two, she trusts you more than us." Kain said, turning to leave. _

_"Why would you think that?" I asked, confused. _

_"By the way, she's been awake the whole time, just so you know." Kain said, walking out the door._

_I turned back to look at the bed and sure enough, she was sitting there, looking pissed, but otherwise I could spot nothing out of the ordinary._

_"YoZ" Tenma said, smiling slightly._

* * *

_**Ok everyone that's chapter 9**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter, and cheer me on, i've got a compettition tomorrow! i hope we get an awsome score.**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Confinment**_

**_PLZ REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR ME!!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Confinement

_**Ok, I'm now back with the 10th chapter!!**_

_**Also, I have a new thing for all of you, I'm introducing a new character in the next couple of chapters, and trust me, her story is cool.**_

_**Chapter 10: Confinement**_

* * *

_  
**-Tenma's Pov-**_

_As I groggily awoke from my slumber for the second time, I remembered the events of the last night, causing me to bolt upright from my bed, only to have a warm hand on my shoulder, forcing me to lay back once again. I couldn't tell who it was yet, my vision was too blurry, but, I did know he was tall, and with dark hair._

_'ok, I'm definitely fucking dreaming here…..'_

_But, the person was gone, so I sat up._

_"your awake then?"_

_I looked around, but found no one there with me._

_"hello?" I asked uncertainly, slowly getting up, but finding once I had gotten to my feet, my body was rooted to the spot._

_"…" I got no response, only the sound of my own voice echoing in my ears._

_Trying to focus more on the room, I looked at my nightstand, where a single, delicate bottled flower now resided._

_But before I could reach out and grab it, the doors were banged open, kain and aido walking in._

_"what do you want aido?" I asked sourly, still pissed off at him._

_"you need to come with us, it's important you leave the grounds at once." aido said, walking up to me._

_"kaname-sama instructed us to get some of your things, and get you off the grounds as soon as possible." kain said, walking over to my nightstand and looking at some of the contents._

_"why?"_

_"the council…" aido said, his voice shaking slightly._

_I was shocked, to say the least, since when was aido ever afraid of something, besides a royally pissed off kaname?!_

_I heard several shouts from downstairs._

_"grabs some cloths, and get ready to go!" aido said in a hurried whisper._

_I was surprised, but grabbed what they asked._

_"you ready?" aido asked, a small smirk playing on his lips._

_"this had better not be a joke…" I threatened._

_Next thing I know, the doors are busted open, and I'm being pushed out the window._

_Wait….WHAT!? "what's going on?!" I shouted, now realizing I was basically on a giant ice slide, with aido and kain on either side of me._

_"your clueless" aido chuckled._

_"I just got up…" I retorted sourly._

_But before I could get to the ground I felt a sharp blow to my head, but I have no idea what happened next, except for the shouts that came from my friends, and the pressure of kaname's pure pissed offness.  
_

* * *

_  
**-Kaname's Pov-**_

_I had checked on her, she was asleep. She chose the worst times, but I had sent aido and kain to get her out. The council was nearly here, the they weren't here for a party, they were here for her._

_"kaname-sama, I ask that you please move out of the way." ichio said calmly._

_"I"ll do nothing of the sort…."_

_Then I felt a fresh breeze on my face, koto was telling me a few got passed me. 'shit'_

_But once I got to her room, I found the place trashed, the window open, and several council dogs leaping out. 'please tell me she escaped'_

_But those thoughts were cut off when I heard kilo scream something that sounded like 'let her go' but her voice was muddled._

_But once I got to the ground, I saw it, tenma was out cold, being taken off by none other than ichio himself._

_I tried to stop him from leaving, bit for some reason my powers weren't working. 'damn it tenma, I can't touch him with that stupid necklace of yours protecting you.'  
_

* * *

_  
**-Somewhere(tenma's pov)-**_

_"Seijun tenma"_

_I raised my head slightly at the sound of my name._

_"who's there?" I asked, my voice cracking horribly from lack of use._

_I looked up to see ichio standing over me, his eyes as cold as ever. "why are you not struggling?" he asked, taking another step towards me._

_"do you want me too?" I asked tiredly._

_"are you trying to insult me?" he asked, temper rising._

_"No, I'm not trying to insult you….I know what you want, I have no hesitation, I knew what would happen if I came to the academy…." I said, leaning against the wall for support._

_"then why did you come?"_

_"why are you being so nosy!?" I asked, pulling my head up to look him in the eye._

_"…" he stayed silent, but grabbed me up, and as I guessed, was about to take me to my death._

_"any last words or wishes?" ichio asked, stopping in front of several other council members._

_"just one thing" I said, a sad smile playing on my features._

_"don't let them see me, let all my friends remember what I looked like before this incident. That's all I ask."_

_"Granted." ichio said, having several councilmen walk to the exits and stand._

_"…arigatou…ichio…" I said as I saw him raise an old style katana, made for this process._

_I closed my eyes, moments from now, I would be with my family, wherever they were. I would get to leave all this behind, and I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. I had to say, I was happy. For once in my life, that's how I felt then._

_But, I heard a loud shriek, and what I saw chilled me beyond the bone._

_"LET HER GO!"_

_"NO KILO GET OUT OF HERE!!" I shouted, closing my eyes._

_"why aren't you fighting back……..tenma?" ichijo asked, his eyes filled with sadness._

_In his eyes I saw nothing but sadness, regret, grief, the list goes on._

_"looks like I didn't get my wish after all……" I said quietly, not looking at any of them._

_"we're not going to let you die like this tenma…."_

_"k-kaname…..what're you?"_

_"saving you, since you seem unable to perform the task yourself." he finished, his face completely serious._

_But I could feel the relief, and it in itself was confusing me. "why are you saving me!?" I shouted at him, trying to pull myself from his grasp._

_But his grip was solid, and he remained silent._

_"kaname-sama, this is for the good of everyone, let the girl's execution continue." one of the councilmen said softly, afraid of angering the pureblood any further._

_"you can have her"_

_I let relief file over me._

_"over my dead body" kaname finished, causing me to glare at him._

_"are you TRYING to get yourself killed!?" I shouted at him._

_"you know they wouldn't dare" he retorted, smirking._

_But then I felt a sinister presence behind me, and when kaname turned, I found it to be, surprisingly, a very pissed looking ichio._

_"if you will not hand her over, I will take her by force!" he bellowed, yanking me away from kaname's grasp._

_But then all the councilmen became still, all focused on the image of my older brothers spirit, which was standing a few feet from me._

_"your just going to let that bastard kill you? After what they did to save your ass?" he asked calmly, his face portraying nothing less than disappointment._

_I felt my blood run cold. The last thing I ever wanted, was kotoru's disappointment, and in a matter of moments, I earned it fiercely._

_"I thought you were better than that, we all did." he said again._

_I wanted him to stop, to save me the guilt. I didn't want to hear about how my parents died, I didn't want to hear him say how much he saw me struggle, just to give up on a whim._

_"if I knew this was going to happen, I would have never told you about coming to cross academy." he said quietly, turning and fading off into nothing, leaving me and my tear-filled eyes there alone..._

* * *

**_ok, that's chapter 10!_**

**_i shall have 11 out VERY soon, in fact, i've already got the begining for it,_**

**_but sadly, it will not be up tomorrow like i want, for i have piano lessons._**

**_oh well, remember to review, it's not that damn hard people, get up and do it, trust me, it makes a world of difference_**

**_and it makes me update A LOT faster!_**

**_just click the damn button_**

**_it's all i ask_**

**_thank you. _**


	11. Chapter 11: What Make’s Me So Important?

_**Ok!! It's now time for chapter 11!**_

In this chapter, things get very far into the plot, and also into some of tenma's past.

Chapter 11:

What Make's Me So Important?

* * *

_**-Tenma's Pov-**_

"Tenma, why are you so set on keeping us away?" ichijo asked, taking a step my way.

But my body froze when I felt cold metal, and the rustic smell of my own blood.

As I fell, I heard screams from them all, kilo was in tears, kaname was furious, and ichijo looked like he himself had felt the blade, his face a look of pure horror.

But as I expected to meet the flagstone floor, I found myself in gentle arms, lifting my bleeding body and removing the cold blade.

"I-ichijo?" I asked, my vision too blurred to come in with a full picture.

"Hm?"

"why me?"

He froze for only a moment, before steadying himself and replying, "why not you? Why not ask that question?" he replied, a smile crossing his features as he saw my reaction.

"why hasn't she died yet?" one of the councilmen asked.

I blinked, with those questions running through my head, I had forgotten all about my condition.

"Seirei, finish her." ichio said, moving to the side to allow a girl around my height, but with black hair and silver eyes, to pass.

"yes sir." the girl named Seirei said, taking the sword from his hands and making her way in our direction.

Ichijo took an instinctive step back, his grip tightening around me somewhat.

"Ichijo, take her and get out of here." kaname said smoothly, but I could tell that in the inside, he was no where near calm at this point.

Before I could protest, ichijo exited the chamber, and was swiftly running the halls, to exit the area, forcing all the others to be left behind us.

**-Somewhere-**

I groggily awake to someone's hand lightly touching my stomach, causing a sharp pain to shoot through me, forcing me to cringe.

"You're awake, tenma"

I could hear the relief in his voice, turning my head to look at him, I noticed a few traces of fatigue here and there, along with the blood from my earlier wound on his uniform vest.

But my thoughts were cut off again by a second sharp pain shooting through me.

"are you alright?" ichijo asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Y-yea…" I said, my throat unbearably dry and cracked.

He moved some hair from my face, "that's good" he said softly.

"How long have we been out here?" I asked, ignoring the protests of my burning throat.

"a day or so" he answered, turning slightly to look at me, "is something wrong?" he asked, his hand resting on top of my forehead.

I moved my head away, knocking his hand away, but much to my displeasure, he seemed to have noticed why.

"you're not going to let me help, are you?" he asked, a sad smile crossing his features.

"you know me too well, don't you?" I retorted, my eyes glowing paler than before.

"let's get back to the dorm soon." I said, desperate for a subject change.

"we're just about 20 minutes form it, if we jog." ichijo said, his voice back to it's casual, happy tone.

"oh, alright…" I said, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. 'he's way too close….'

"earlier" he started, making my head jerk in his direction.

"When you asked my why, what makes it so hard to believe that someone cares?" he finished, his smoldering gaze directed solely at me.

"…" I didn't reply, any answer I gave would make me have to tell him 'that' story. And that was something I didn't want to do, not yet at least.

"well, first I have my own shocking question" I said, bracing myself, attempting to sit up.  
He noticed my struggle, and sat me up so I was partially leaning on his arm.

I took a deep breath. "what does it taste like, the blood of someone else?" I asked, cringing slightly, and quickly closing my eyes.

Almost as if on cue, I felt myself being spun around until I could feel his breath on my face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What is it about doing that, that the others enjoy so much?" I clarified, my eyes opening slightly.

Then, like a light bulb, it all clicked in his head. "how long has it been you had anything besides the tablets?"

The was no use in lying now, I had come too far. "18 years"

His eyes widened, his hair stood on end. "isn't that…"

"How old I am now? Yes" I finished for him, my eyes focusing on the grass between us.

"why?"

"Why do you keep asking me **Why**?!" I shouted, but everything quickly went blurry, and I fell forward.

"just tell me why." he repeated, picking me back up, his hands now on my shoulders.

"it was a promise…." 

_"To who?" he urged._

_"The first and last friend I ever had before kilo…." I finished quietly, dreading the story I was about to tell._

* * *

_**And that is chapter 11 my friends!**_

**_and thank you to the person(s) who faithfully review for me! if i had something to give you (besides another, longer chapter) i would_**

_**chapter 12 is coming out as soon as i finish typing it, since i don't think it's of much use to you all in my notebook! **_

**_Chapter 12: _**

**_"Tenma's Promise"_******

**_Ja ne everybody!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Tenma’s Promise

_**Ok, time for chapter 12!! Yayz!  
**_

_**And this one is extra long, that last one had to be short, otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep the flow of the storyline **_

_**(having already planned these chapters out in advance)**_

Chapter 12:  


_**Tenma's promise**_

* * *

_  
**-Ichijo's pov-**_

"I don't understand…why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"doing what?"

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?" I clarified, waiting for whatever reply she would give, if she gave one at all.

She never met my gaze in that small time. "tenma?" I questioned, reaching my hand up to move the curtain of silver/black hair.

She smacked my hand away, giving me a quick glance, and then turning away.

" …It was a promise" she started.

"what was?"

"This was" she answered, her arm wrapping around her middle.

* * *

_**-Tenma's Pov-**_

"It was something that happened to me a long time ago…." 

* * *

**_-(flash back)-  
-Tenma(6 yrs old)-  
_  
"mei-chan, wanna go to the park today? Onii-chan's taking me" I said, running past kotoru's side, and over to the little girl.**

"Ok! I'll go get koru!" she said happily, running back into her house and back out, a girl the age of 5 tailing her.

"Hey! Where's karie-chan?" koru asked, pouting slightly at her friends absence.

"she had to go shopping with okaa-sama." I answered, laughing a little when she brightened up almost instantly.

"let's go!" she shouted.

* * *

**_-Park-_**

We neared the park, kotoru having gone to the store, so we could have something to snack on while here.

The first thing mei and I did, was run for the swings, koru at a close third place.

"I win again!" I shouted joyfully, sitting myself on my favorite swing at the end.

"I'll beat you one of these days!" mei retorted, moving to her own swing.

"you wish-" I paused mid-sentence, something wasn't right, I could only hear two of the swings. Wasn't koru swinging with us?….__

**"KYAA!!"  
**

**"koru!" mei shouted, quickly jumping off the swing.**

Then I smelt it, blood. It was Koru's, and she was hurt badly.

My eyes widened, I knew exactly what had happened. "Mei Wait!"

"NO!"

I jumped from my swing, the moment my feet touched the ground I was off.

Hearing another scream, this time from mei, I forced myself to pick up the pace. 'please god, don't let me be too late!'

But I was. I came to Coming to a screeching halt at what I saw before me.

A level-E vampire loomed dangerously over koru, hungrily drinking every drop of blood he could from koru's small body. She was already horribly pale.

"v-vampire…"

I looked over at mei, her pale emerald eyes brimming with fresh tears. I felt disgusted, and I felt the anger inside me surge, but I quickly suppressed the feeling, not having kotoru around, I couldn't afford to let my control slip even the slightest bit now.

The vampire quickly looked up from his 'meal' and stared at me with smoldering crimson eyes, his fangs glinting with koru's freshly spilled blood.

His eyes widened, and he dropped koru almost at once, moving several feet away from the young child's body.

Mei ran up to her sisters small body, desperately trying to stop the blood flowing out. __

**"S-Seijun-sama…." the vampire said hoarsely, his head quickly sinking to the floor into a deep bow, hiding his face from view.**

"tenma, why did he say 'Seijun-sama?" mei asked, looking up at me, tears filling over her pale eyes.

But to me, it felt as if time itself had frozen when I saw that vampire lung at her.

I quickly moved in front of her, blocking the attack I quickly dispatched him, turning to mei, I let one word pass my lips:

"Gomenasai"

But as I leaned down to heal the wound on koru, mei pulled the younger sister's body back, screaming loudly at me.

"Don't touch her, VAMPIRE!" she shouted, her voice filled with disgust at the word.

"mei, please let me heal the wound…" I quietly pleaded with the girl.

"there's no way I'm letting a monster like you touch her!!" mei shouted at me again.

My eyes widened and my body froze in place, my blood running cold.

"I'm….a monster?" I asked quietly. "I haven't done anything wrong! Why are you calling me the monster!?" I shouted back.

"Your just like them!! You drink the blood of other people for your strength!"  


**"NO I don't! I've never done that in my entire life, and I never would!" I shouted, tears beginning to build in my own eyes.**

"how do I know that you're not lying?"

"I swear" I began, my hands on her shoulders. "that I will never do anything like that." I finished.

"…promise?" she asked, her smile somewhat returning.

"Promise…" I answered.__

**-(Flash back End)-**

* * *

_  
"And that's basically the story." I said sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest._

"bullshit" ichijo said.

"what!?" I shouted, temper rising.

"that's a ridiculous promise, and that girl wasn't worth it!" he shouted at me.

"that's what kaname said too…" I said, my head lowering, bangs covering my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with kaname." ichijo said, his golden eyes staring at me intensely.

"don't apologize to me, you don't need to." I said quietly.

"Tenma, it wasn't your fault. Nothing would have made that situation better." he said, his hand raised my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this, it's not like I gave my life away." I said, moving his hand, but I lost balance, and falling over, now laying on my side.

"You gave away your life when you made that ridiculous promise!" he said, his voice gaining more volume.

"How!?" I shouted.

"Tenma, you have to drink blood. It's something every vampire needs…" ichijo said, his voice trailing off slightly.

"There's been too much bloodshed on my account already…" I said, salty liquid beginning to grace my pale cheeks.

I felt a warm, gentle hand on my face, removing the salty tears from my cheeks. "don't **ever** think about yourself like that."

"what're you….doing?" I asked, taking my own hand, and removing his from my face.

I then felt him pull me closer, even if it was only a little, his hands wrapped around my shoulders.

'thump, thump, …, thump' My body froze. My heart just skipped again, dammit!

"tenma, is something wrong?" ichijo asked, trying to hide his worried expression.

I cringed when it skipped a third time, wrapping myself into a ball.

"I'm going to take you to your room, something's definitely wrong." he said, bending over to pick me up.

'no! if he's this close, he'll be able to tell..' but I couldn't push him away, I was too focused on getting my heart beats back to normal. "I'm fine, if you're so set on- ngh!" it had just skipped again, and this time it was really bad. My hand loosely grabbed the jacket of his uniform.

"you really aren't fine, if your heart's skipping like that!" he said, breaking off into a heavy run.

"Stop running!!" I shouted, my grip on his uniform tightening on his uniform for only a minute.

He immediately stopped, walking as steady as possible. "I'm sorry, I just got a little panicked." ichijo said, smiling sheepishly.

I laid my head lightly on his arm. "there's no use in panicking, I can't do anything about it." I said, my eyes closing slightly.

"yes you can help it. You can drink actual blood, and get better like that." he said, his smile fading slightly.

"and loose my honor, hell no."

"what the hell will honor get you!?" he shouted. Is honor more important than your friends, your **LIFE**!?"

"you don't understand, I don't have a choice…" I said, opening my eyes to look at him fully.

"have a choice?"

"being one of my family is no where as nice as it seems…." I said, allowing my body to relax slightly…

* * *

_**TA DA! didn't i promise some info for everyone? **_

_**that's a wrap for chapter 12, i hope everyone enjoyed it. **_

_** i know i had fun writing it. it sure beat history!**_

_** don't forget to review! **_

_**that's very important, and it takes only a minute from your precious schedule, so just do it! k? **_

_**SAIYONNARRA MINNA-SAN!! **  
_


	13. Ch13: The Price Of A Pureblood’s Honor

_**It's time once again for another chapter.**_

I'd like to give a thank you to someone who gave me some help earlier, when I got a pretty hypocritical review. Thanks randomnessgirl, this chapter's going up today for you! Since you got me into the mood to write again. and i apologize to everyone for the long wait.

Chapter 13:

The Price Of A Pureblood's Honor   
**  
-Tenma's Pov-**

"Ichijo, there has always been one rule, or code type of thing anyone in my family must oblige to: if we give our word on any matter, we cannot go back on it, no matter what may happen" I said quietly, my expression downcast.

"Just get rid of it then, you can always restore honor tenma, but a life cannot be restored."

I felt my body shift slightly, and my eyes widened. I would not give in now, I'd come much too far to let someone and their words change my mind.

I repeatedly tried to force myself still, but my cries and struggling feel on deaf ears and limbs.

Ichijo seemed to sense it as well, because he stiffened and bolted in the direction of my dorm room.

He set me down on my bed quickly before putting his hands on my shoulders.

"tenma, it's our choice to make. Do you want it or not?"

"want what?" I asked, still dazed from the quick movement.

"You know what I mean…" he answered.

My eyes widened as I heard the sound of his steady heartbeat, beginning to ring in my ears.

But I heard the door quickly close, but only to be reopened and shut once again.

"tenma, drink this." he said, holding out a delicate looking glass.

"why're you…."I trailed off.

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said, standing somewhat closer and holding out the glass.

But as my hand began to reach out for the glass, I had pulled back slightly. "I…can't…"

"yes you can, but it's your choice. Others can only do so much. You need to make some initiative, and stop torturing yourself."

I exhaled and put my hand on the glass, but I found no more strength inside my body left to pull my lips to the cold rim.

But, with some strength I never knew, I moved from my sitting position on the bed, and to the floor in front of him, sitting on my knees.

He then sat down from his standing position, gently smiling as he put the glass to my lips. The one hand that I still had on the glass tipped it slightly, letting the crimson liquid pass smoothly by my lips.

But as it slid smoothly down my throat, I felt an odd sense of numbness overcome me, forcing me to loose every feeling but the blood running through me.

As I came closer to finishing the literally life-giving drink, I felt the numbness in my body increase and spread, till I couldn't move a single muscle.

"are you feeling better?" ichijo asked, once I had finished, and now laid on the soft floor.

"If by better, I can't feel a single damn thing, then yes. But why am I numb?" I answered, asking my own question in the process.

"You're only like that because you've starved yourself for so long…" he answered, helping me sit upright, leaning on the side of the large bed.

"Wow, what's up with you two?" kilo asked, standing in my doorway.

'busted' "nothing much kilo" I answered.

"you see, I don't believe that…" she remarked.

"ok…but why?"

"Because you have blood dripping from your lips, and ichi's got this weird smile on his face" she answered, smirking.

"why not ask him?" I asked, looking over at ichijo.

"I don't want hear him tell me, I want to hear it from you." she said, giving me a 'I'm not gonna give up' look.

"Sorry, but I'll have to tell you some other time…" I said, some feeling returning to my limbs.

"well well, what's been going on in here?" aido questioned, leaning casually on the doorframe.

"your face, that's what!" kilo said mockingly.

"What makes you think anything happened?" I asked, patience growing thin.

"oh, just a little something I saw on my way in…" aido answered, a smirk plastered across his face.

'fuck!' "and what did you see, aido?"

"I saw a horribly pale girl being carried this way, and then I smelt ichijo's blood. Now, here I see you almost perfectly fine." aido said, his smirk turning into a deep scowl.

My breath caught in my throat. But then aido turned to leave, leaving one last message in his wake:

"if you drink his blood again tenma, I'll kill you. No matter what punishment I receive." he threatened, walking out of the room.

"so, you drank ichi's blood? Was it voluntary?"

We both nodded.

"ok then!" kilo said happily.

"by the way, where's mr. pretty?" I asked out of nowhere.

"he's in timeout!" she pouted.

"by who?"

"evil kaname…." she glowered.

"dare I ask why?"

"I'd think not."

"kaname, why're you here?" ichijo asked.

"go get him" kaname said, pointing off towards his room.

OK!" she bolted.

Then kaname turned to look at the two of us, his gaze softening slightly.

Before he turned and left, I could have sworn he said, "be safe, chibi-hime." but it was so quiet, it was like he was saying it to some invisible figure.

However, the words rang through my head, digging up memories I never thought I knew.

* * *

_**-…-**_

There I was, out in a snow storm, my body covered in the freash blood of my loved ones.

"tenma!" I heard someone shout.

I wanted to scream back, but the cold had me frozen from the inside out.

"chibi-hime! Where are you!?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Kana-kun!" I shouted, but my desperate cries fell on deaf ears as he slowly walked away. As I watched his retreating back, I tried to run after him, but I slipped and fell to the ground, quickly being covered by the raging snowfall.

_"help me..."__  
_

* * *

_**-…-**_

"tenma! Are you alright?!" I heard a worried voice shout, then the vague feeling of being shaken swept over me.

"tenma-chan! Please wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes, ichijo's worried one's inches from me.

I felt his grip tighten around me. "what happened? You suddenly collapsed, and a second ago you were screaming for help." he questioned, the worry evident in his voice.

"it was…nothing. Just dizzy spell." I lied, standing up and walking away, only to be pulled back. He touched my face lightly and pulled back, his hand covered in…

"It's really got to be something, if it puts you in tears." ichijo said quietly. "I'm going to go practice…" I said, walking to the door.

"you need to rest" he said, standing statue-like in front of my door. "I'll never get to sleep." I said, my eyes downcast.

"why?"

"it's…never mind" I said, moving around him and picking up my pace. "tell me" he said, standing in front of me for the second time.

"It's nothing, really…"

"let me in tenma. Tell me what's wrong." he said, puttin ghis hands on my shoulders.

"there's nothing to tell…" I said sighing.

"why do you shut yourself out form the world? Why do you always keep us in the dark? Why do you keep everything to yourself!? We can help you know….if you just let us…"

I gave him no reply as I walked outside to my practice area, far away from the moon dorms. Ichijo was silent the entire rest of the trip, and I had to admit, it made me feel just a tad uncomfortable…  


* * *

_**That's all for now folks!**_

Hope you enjoyed my chapter, and updates might be a little slow, since I loan out the notebook I write the story in to my friends so they can read, but good news: I've got all the way up to chapter 17 written up, so I will be posting those as quickly as possible.

Don't forget to review!

Ja Ne! 


	14. Chapter 14: Powers and Precautions

_**Konnichi wa minna-san! It's time for chapter 14!**_

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Powers And Precautions**_

"_You've never actually seen me fight, have you?" I asked, an amused smile crossing my face as I stood in the large clearing._

"_now that you mention it, no I haven't" he said, scratching the back of his head._

"_KYAA!!" _

"_did you hear that?"_

"_yea" I answered._

"_please get away!"_

_Then that familiar rustic, coppery smell filled my nostrils._

"_tenma wait!!" ichijo called after me, but I kept running. Looking for the source. 'this time, don't let me be too late.'_

"_the smells getting stronger" I said to myself as I ran deeper into the shadowed forest. But then I stopped cold._

"_heh heh"_

"_who's there?!" I shouted into the steadily darkening forest. "so you've finally come.." I heard a woman's voice call._

_Turning around, I saw a girl with long, beautiful black-violet hair, trapped tightly to an old tree by thick, strong vines. I took in a sharp breath when the woman raised her head. 'she looks just like…'_

"_you?" the woman finished, smiling gently at me. "where's that girl, the one who screamed?" I asked._

"_tenma, there was no girl, well not really. It was me who screamed for you just now, or rather, you yourself were screaming." the woman said. _

"_what the hell are you talking about!?" _

"_doesn't this place look familiar at all to you?" she questioned, motioning her one hand that wasn't trapped by vines around the area._

"_vaguely, but it just looks all the same as the way I came." I said, pointing behind me._

_The vines then receded from the woman's figure, and she began to walk deeper into the dark forest._

"_wait! Where are you going!?" I shouted after her, confusion evident in my tone._

_She stopped and faced me, sending me a stare only a pureblood could muster. "Do you want to know why so many have sought after your life?" _

"_I already know why!" I shouted at her, tears brimming in my eyes._

"_No, you don't"_

"_how do you know?" I shouted back._

_She appeared in front of me, gently touching my face. "if you did, you wouldn't be blaming yourself…"_

"_why are you saying that!? It is my fault!" _

_Faster than I could react, she lifted her hand, and struck the side of my face. "quit thinking like that!" she shouted, sending me a fearsome glare._

"_who the hell are you to tell me?" _

"_I am you, or what you should be." she said, her voice no more than a whisper._

"_oh yea, the what the hell's your name?" I asked, pissed off._

"_tenma reikumei Seijun" she answered, a proud smile on her face._

"_but that's…." _

"_The name you were given at birth?" she finished for me._

"_you should look up" she said._

_I followed her instruction, and saw the beautiful full moon. "I am you, I am your memories, your determination, for you tenma, I am the full moon."_

_That one sure struck a cord. "f-full moon?"_

"_basically yea, when your friend called you the moon, she related you to the new and full moon right?"_

_I nodded shakily._

"_I am the full moon, you are the new moon, if you can understand that." she said calmly._

"_but I don't! I don't understand!" I shouted at her._

_The woman soon began to vanish. "please wait!" I shouted, millions of questions coursing through me. "what did you mean!?"_

"_let him in tenma, then you can ask me whatever you want next time you're here" she called to me._

"_but I don't know where 'here' is!" _

"_you will find me again, but for now, the young man is worried, searching everywhere. Go find him, tell him you're alright." and with that she vanished._

"_tenma!!" _

"_I'm over here!" I shouted, still trying to grasp the situation. _

_Ichijo came out of a gap between the trees. He ran up to me, and I could see dirt smudges on his face and uniform. "tenma-chan, are you alright?" he asked worriedly._

"_what happened to you?" I asked, stifling a laugh at the sight. _

"_hey now, that's **my **question!" he retorted, his breathing labored. _

"_I just…" I trailed off, looking over at the vine-covered tree, the woman was gone, and no trace she was even there could be found. _

"_tenma?" he called, waving his hand in front of my face._

"_it's noth-" I cut myself off, the woman's words echoing in my ears. 'let him in tenma, you need to'_

_He looked disappointed, but turned back in the school's direction. "we should be heading back"_

_Then, without thinking about it, -if I had, I wouldn't have even dared- I walked up to him as he walked away, and grabbed the back of his uniform, the words on the tip of my tongue. _

"_w-wait" 'I have to tell him something, if I don't, I don't want to think about what might happen…'_

_I heard him sigh. "what is it?" he asked, his tone almost bored._

_I stayed silent, still in shock of his change in attitude._

_He turned around, and looked at me with cold eyes. I felt myself tense. "what tenma?" _

_I backed up, releasing my grip. "I knew I shouldn't have tried to tell you…" I let my hair cover my face, trying to hide the tears that began to streak my pale skin._

_**-ichijo's pov-**_

'_she shut me out again dammit!' I mentally shouted to myself. _

_Then as I walked, I felt her grab my uniform. "what tenma?" my voice was cold, but for once, I felt I could care less. _

_She backed up, away from me. "I knew I shouldn't have tried to tell you…"_

_Her words cut through me like I had just been attacked with my own weapon. _

"_tenma? What is it?" I coaxed, though the fear of her silence weighed heavily on me._

_She looked up at me, here cheeks streaked with tears. "nevermind! You won't fucking listen to me anyways! You're an ass! …I thought…" she paused, taking a deep breath. _

_I felt like trash, no, that was far too kind for what I'd just done to her. _

"…_I thought, since saying I could tell you…but I guess that was just a lie…" she finished, her body shaking more with every sob she took. _

_I quickly closed the gap between us, wrapping my arms around her tightly. _

"_no, I wasn't lying. I meant every word!" I said, tightening my grip slightly. "you can tell me whatever you want, I don't care how meaningless it is to you, you can say it to me. Even if it's just to me." a little tighter._

"_t-takuma let go…" I heard her mutter quietly._

_My head snapped back to reality, an I loosened my grip, but still held her in a loose embrace. _

"_you have one hell of a grip, you realize?" she asked humorously, coughing slightly. _

"_sorry but- hey are you alright?" I asked suddenly. Her coughing hadn't stopped, but had gotten worse, blood soon following it. _

"_takuma…" she choked out through her coughing._

"_what is it? What's wrong!?" _

_She collapsed onto the grass, smiling slightly. "I just let my emotions get the better of me, that's all"_


	15. Chapter 15: The Girl That No One Saved

**_OMG IT'S CHAPTER 15!! j/k_**

**_sorry about the monsterous wait that everyone's been putting up with, i'm not proud of it_**

**_but then again, i'm human (unfortunately), so i make mistakes, but i'm glad all of you have stuck around for this story._**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: The Girl That No One Saved_**

* * *

_I looked at her from my standing position, her maroon eyes focused on nothing._

_"I just need to get back to the dorm," she said._

_I knelt down next to her on the grass and lifted her up. "Quit starving yourself, Tenma."_

_"No, anyone would most likely die if I did," she said, forcing her focus on the moon above._

_"Why are you always trying to save everyone?" I asked, confused._

_"Because no one was there to save me..."_

_And then I felt like I was floating, but I soon recognized it. Tenma was going to show me something from her past._

_**-3rd Person POV-**_

_**"You half blood vvitch!" A man shouted, as he slapped Tenma across the face.**_

_**"Gomenasai" Tenma said, coughing up blood.**_

_**"You're a failure! If it wasn't for your parents, I'd chuck you right out!"**_

_**Ichijo just sat and watched as his grandfather beat and attacked the young girl.**_

_**After many more cries from the young girl, Ichijo left the room.**_

_**Then he remembered the girl on the floor.**_

_**"Tenma-chan, I'm sorry," he said to her still moving figure.**_

_**She raised her head slightly, "Kuma-kun, don't apologize to me..."**_

_**"Old habits die hard then? You're still calling me that after all."**_

_**She chuckled somewhat, more blood escaping her lips. "I guess so..."**_

_**The young boy went over to the door, and opened it. "Goodbye, Tenma."**_

_**"Please don't go yet!" Tenma cried, but he already had the door halfway closed.**_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't save you."_

**_-Ichijo's POV-_**

_I pulled the girl back into a strong embrace. "Gomen, Rei-chan, gomen."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Remember, since your middle name was Reikumei, I was always calling you rei-chan?" I asked, wondering why she didn't remember._

_"Not really," she said._

_But what had me surprised was that Tenma was leaning herself onto me, but put her head over my heart, her eyes closing and her body relaxing as she stayed there._

_I gently pulled her forward, not enough to disturb the way she lay, but just to bring her that much closer._

_Moments later, I felt her grab the collar of my uniform, which I had to admit startled me quite a bit._

_"Tenma, what're you...doing?" I asked, but paused when I felt her pull herself up slightly, her head resting in the crook of my neck. I knew what was next, and I shifted myself somewhat, so that she was right over the the vein, and wrapped my arms back around her, as I laid back on the on the grass._

_"Takuma..." her voice was questioning, like she was asking for permission._

_In response I moved my head to the side, offering the vein completely, and she said two words: "I'm sorry."_

**_-Tenma's POV-_**

_I gently softened the offered skin, his heart pounding in my ears. But it was so calm though I ignored the feeling that took root inside me, and plunged my fangs directly into the vein, and gulped down the crimson liquid._

_I tightened my grip around him, one hard on his back, and the other wrapped around his neck, holding it out of the way. But as I hungrily gulped down all I could, I saw an image of mei flash across my mind, and I'm sure he saw it as well because his grip around me tightened._

_"Tenma, don't let go. Forget about that promise, please," he pleaded, his voice weak._

_But the way his voice shook had me even more prompted to let go. "But you-"_

_"I'm...fine" he finished, his voice somewhat stronger than before._

_After a few moments, I pulled my fangs from his neck._

_But when I lifted myself up. All I could see was Takuma's sleeping figure, but what scared me, was that I could barely feel his pulse at all._

_"Takuma! Takuma wake up!" I shouted, shaking him lightly, tears brimming in my dark violet eyes._

_I put my hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, but curiosity got the better of me, and I ended up licking the blood from the wound, but snapping back to reality, I put my hand back over the wound, and in seconds it was gone._

_"Tenma..." I heard a quiet voice call._

_I brought my head up and met weak gold orbs. "Takuma!"_

_He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my head into his chest sobbing._

**_-Ichijo's POV-_**

_I wanted to ask why she was crying, but instead I just held her there and stayed silent, talking could wait._

_"I thought...you wouldn't wake up." Tenma said between sobs._

_I gently lifted her chin, so I could look directly at her. "I'll never go away, I will save you." I won't stand by and watch them treat you horribly, I promise." I said, bringing her into another embrace._

_"You can't promise that," she said, her whole atmosphere downcast._

_I leaned down, our faces inches apart, and said, "No, I can't, but I can, and will, put my life on the line to protect you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're my world." I answered, closing the gap between us, gently touching my lips to hers._

_I quickly pulled away only to see crimson cheeks, and dazed violet eyes._

_"I'd say I'm sorry, but that'd make me a liar." I said, smiling sheepishly._

_She still gazed off into the distance, and when I looked in the direction of her gaze, I saw Kotoru, smiling at us._

_"Onii-chan..." I heard her mutter quietly._

_"What is it chibi-hime?" he asked, feet from us, grinning that infamous grin of his._

_"N-nothing!" she stuttered, her crimson cheeks growing paler._

_But then Kotoru went rigid, his gaze focused behind us._

_"It's him."_

* * *

fear the power of the cliffy...IT WILL EAT YOU!!

sorry, i'm just hyper right now, i'll be weird again in a few...wait...that came out wrong...

ANYWAY!! review and you getz recognized! unless you tellz me not to, then i keep my mouth shut, ok?


	16. Chapter 16: Will You Save Me?

_**and here is chapter 16, i decided to give everyone two chapters in one go. i hope that you all review and tell me how it is. don't worry about the length though, they get a lot longer.**_

* * *

Chapter 16:Will You Save Me?

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

"What is it, onii-chan?"

Ichijo turned around, and I felt his heart skip a beat. "Takuma! What's wrong?!"

"Don't turn around!"

Kotoru's voice was harsh, but that made me worry.

"You half-blood vich!"

My eyes widened "Ichio..."

"How dare you do that to my grandson you dang leech!" He hit me hard across the head, knocking me out of Ichijo's hold.

My head was bleeding, some of it had fallen into my eyes, mixing with my hair, and making it difficult to see.

"Tenma!" I heard Ichijo shout, but I couldn't answer, I was too dizzy.

And then I felt myself being picked up, only to be thrown around, a cold hand grasping my throat, and I couldn't breathe.

"Let her go!" Then I was knocked to the ground, my head landed on something soft, and a familiar scent filled my senses. "Takuma?"

I promised, I'd put my life on the line to protect you." He said, smiling.

"Ichijo, get her out of here!" Kotoru shouted, moving in front of us.

"How are you supposed to stop him?" Ichijo asked, standing up and bringing me to my feet.

"Tenma, use that spell, please."

"Spell?" Ichijo asked.

"It's a 'spell' or concentration of my energy, and basically it'll give him a temporary figure." I clarified.

"Why do you have to perform it?"

"Onii-chan can control spirits, and I know how to control the body, but what one of us can do, the other cannot." I answered.

"Short-term please?"

"he's going to get us out of here, but I won't be able to get away." I clarified.

"Why won't you?" Ichijo asked, worry clear in his eyes.

I slowly turned to him. "Takuma, can I trust you with my life?"

"Of courrse" he said.

"I'm glad."

"Ashes across time, soul from above, clay of Earth, come together and form a new body and mind, soul and heart. Bring yourself together as one."

Next thing anyone knew, Kotoru's slight see-through apearence became completely solid, a now strong wind blowing his hair.

I felt my body fall, only to be caugh in gentle, warm arms. "Tenma, I've got you."

"Takuma, put her down!" Ichio commanded.

"Grandfather..." Ichijo muttered.

I loosly gripped his shirt shaking my head. "Please just go." I mouthed.

"I'm sorry grandfather, but I won't give her to you."

And then a strong wind cam forward, pushing us away, and Ichio away.

"go! Get her out of here!" Kotoru shouted.

Ichijo took off immediately holding me tightly against his chest.

_**-Ichijo's POV-**_

I don't exactly know where I am, but I know I'm deep in a forest.

"This place looks like where I found Tenma earlier..."

"that's because it is," a voice called.

I strengthened my hold on a sleeping Tenma, but not enough to wake her. "Who are you?"

Then a woman appeared, she had long black-violet hair, and the same piercing violet eyes Tenma had.

"Why do you..."

"...look just like the woman you're cradiling protectively to tyour chest? Because, I am her, or what she used to be." The woman answered.

"but I can tell, you're a pureblood, but Tenma-"

"Was born as the pureblood pride and joy of the seijun clan. And how they act is dispicable!" She cut off, eyes turning maroon.

"Can you elaborate?"

"I am, mor eimportantly, her memories and power. They're all sealed away, thus me standing before you." She elaborated, sitting next to me, reaching her hand out to Tenma, but I pulled Tenma back, bringing her closer, out of her reach.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to show you something." She said gently.

I moved closer to her somewhat, still at the ready to attaqck.

"the woman went to left the back of her shirt, but I stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"She's wearing more than one shirt." She said, smirking.

She then removed the back of the shirt completely, showing Tenma's black, backless shirt. But what go to me, was the black burned skin that took up almost all of the girl's small back.

I felt my tmeper rise at the sight. "Who did that to her?" I asked, rage evident in my voice.

She ignored my question. "It's called the black fire curse. And soon it will take her life."

I felt my blood run cold. "She'll...die?" My question came out in a short gasp. All the air gone from my lungs.

"I'm sorry, but yes" She said, her expression downcast.

"How can I help her?!" I asked desperately.

I sw sorrow in her eyes, and my heart sank, realization hitting me. "no...she can't die." I gripped her tightyly to me, salty tears clowding my sight. "She can't...isn't there a way?"

"The person who she was closest to as a child, they have to drink her blood, and then she needs mine. But that's only temerary, another pureblood will have to finish it." She said, stroking Tenma's cheek.

"How am I supposed to know who it is?" I asked.

"Look into your memories. You'll find the answer."

I was confused, but I closed my eyes and looked into all the memories I had. My eyes widened.

"It's...me?" I asked.

"Yes. But now, there's a question for you: can you take the blood of the woman you love, and risk her life? Or will you take the safe route and let her suffer, after you promised to take away the pain?" She asked, completely serious, her once gentle smile was long gone, now replaced with a scowl. "What will you do?" She asked.

I focused my eyes on her weak form, and I decided...


	17. Chapter 17: I Will Save You

_**here's chapter 17 as well.**_

* * *

Chapter 17: I Will Save You

"Well, what's your choice?" She asked, her violet eyes boring into me.

"I will save her." I said gently, lifting her figure slightly.

Then the woman pulled a small stone bowl from her dress, band biting her writst. She let the blood soak into the bowl. "Give that to her later," she said, vanishing once again.

I set tenma up, so she was leaning with her back against my chest, her head falling to the side, exposing her neck. As I softened the skin, I said four words before sinking my fangs into her: "I will save you."

But as I drank, I realized the difference in the sensation that ran throughout my body. But then realization struck me, I wasn't drinking an aristocrat's blood like I though, because of the sensation running through me felt more like a seizure. Tenma was a pureblood.

I quickly pulled away, my lips stained with blood, her blood. I pulled her closer to me, the wound already almost healed. But then I remembered the bowl and raised it to her lips, gently letting the blood flow down her throat. But she remained asleep, and gave no evidence she was waking up at all.

"Tenma, please wake up..." I said quietly, wiping the blood from my lips.

I then felt a small hand stroke my face, and met pale violet eyes. She smiled weakly, "You called?"

'Does she know what happened? Is she mad at me? What if-' "Can you quiet your thoughts? You're making my head spin." Tenma said, cutting off my thought.

"And...umm..." I looked at her, finding wandering eyes and crimson cheecks. "What?"

The moon came from behind the clouds, making Tenma's pale skin glow. "Arigatou, Takuma." she said, her smile almost like a ghost across her lips.

"you're not mad then?" I asked, my body relaxing slightly. "I would hav eprefered a little warning, but it's whatever." She smiled again.

"Does your back still hurt?" I asked, curious. I saw shock in her eyes. "No...no it doesn't." She answered.

I smiled, saying I was happy for the fact she was alright, would be the understatement of the year. "Anyone home?" Tenma asked, waving her hand in my face.

I blinked. "Sorry, no one is home, please leave a message at the beep. Beep."

She burst out laughing, but her laughter soon turned into coughs.

I ran my hand along her back, in an attempt to get the coughing to stop. "Calm down, you're still not all better yet..."

I felt her relax slightly, and I took my hand off her back. " We should head to the dorms." I sad.

She tensed, "Yeah, let's go, Takuma." but when she tood up, she instantly collapsed, her body shaking violently.

"Tenma are you alright?" I asked leaning her shaking form against my arm.

"I guess I still haven't recovered from my spell." Tenma said, chucling slightly.

"What was the requirement for that spell anyways.?" I asked, curious.

"I don't really know, but my body always breaks down like this." She answered.

"Maybe you should rest some more first." I said, letting her lay down on the grass.

"But what about Kilo, and the others?!" She asked, panic evident in her tone.

I sat next to her and ran my fingers through her satin hair, trying to calm her down. "She'll be fine, if Kotoru's as strong as you say. Grandfather shouldn't be able to hurt any of them. I'm sure it will be alright."

Her worried expression was gone, but what replaced it had me worried. She looked like she was in pain. "Is something wrong?" I asked, taking my free hand and putting it on her shoulder.

"We need to find Kotoru onii-chan..." She said, her voice like a cry. "why, what's wrong?" I asked, gently lifting her from the ground.

"he's...hurt...I need...to help..." She said, gapsing for air. I gently stroked her cheek, and stood carrying her in a random direction.

"no, go...the dorm...he's headed there..."

"Alright," I answered, walking in the direction of the dorm.

* * *

As I neared the dorm, I could tell the pain was getting worse for her. I could feel her brother's presence inside the dorms.

"Bring her inside!" Aido called from the door. I quickly ran to him, his face going into shock at the sight of the girl I carried.

"Kaname-sama is trying to heal Kotoru's wound, but nothing's working." He said, as he led me into Kaname's room.

No one bothered knocking on Kaname's door. As we walked inside, I saw Kotoru, bleeding profusely from his chest, his wounds being tended to by the others. Kilo, sitting in a chair beside him, lit up, and she ran to me, tears in her eyes. "You're finally back!"

Kaname looked up. "bring her here, Ichijo." I did as he told, and set her down next to her brother. "What's wrong with her?" I asked

Kotoru sat up. "It's my fault really, I should have had her train more on that particular spell." "How come?" I pressed.

"Because right now. She's going through as much pain as I am." he answered, putting his hand on her forehead.

He bent down and whispered two words: "Wake up" and her eyes slowly openedd. Her pale violet orbs gazing around the room, attempting to figure out everything.

"Onii-chan?" her voice was even weaker than before. "what happened to you?" She asked, gazing at Kotoru's wound, when she saw it, she turned white as a sheet.

"Finish the spell" Kotoru whispered. 'What would that do? Besides put her through more?' I thoughto myself.

"body of earth, soul from above, end your unity, and separate until I call again." Tenma's pained expression lifted almost instantly, but I could tell the pain was still there, though she was hiding it.

"tenma!" Kilo shouted, jumping on said-person. "I was so worried when he showed up, and you weren't there!" She cried.

"Kilo, she's out cold," Kotoru said, pointing at his younger sister. "Ah! I"m sorry!" Kilo shouted, shaking her friend's form.

"Ichijo, can you take her to her room, she needs to recover." Kaname said, sitting in a nearby chair.

I nodded walking over to Kilo and Tenma, at first kilo wouldn't reliquish her hold, but she reluctantly allowed me to take her friend away.

_**-Aido's POV-**_

"Kilo-chan, why were you so set on not letting go?" kotoru asked.

"something's going on with her. Kaname-sama, you know what is wrong don't you?" I asked, surveying the pureblood.

T"hat, Aido, is an interesting story in itself." Kaname said.

I sw Kilo's expression harden. 'She must know' I though.

"Aido."

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" I responded.

"Watch what you think is wrong. It might just be right." He said, walking to the window.

"What do you mean?"

Kaname-sama ignored my question. "If you ever threaten her life again Aido, I will tear you to shreds. Slowly. Do you understand?" Kaname said grimly.

I felt a shiver surge through me and I cringed. But I carried on. "why are you so concerned about her?!" I shouted walking over to him.

Kaname-sama paused his eyes wide for only a moment, and turned to look at me. "Aido, do you think it's wrong to care about one's own flesh and blood?" Kaname-sama asked.

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

There was a knowck at the door. "Kaname, can I come in?" Tenma asked.

He nodded to me and I opened the door. "Hello Aido..." she said, walking past me as I left the room.

**_-Kaname's POV-_**

"Where's Ichijo?" I asked quickly, coldly. She twitched. "He's sleeping, he does have to sleep too ya know?" She remembered. 'He's going to be in for it later' I thought darkly.

She noticed my thoughts. "He was awake the entire time we were gone. I could see it in his eyes. I know you could as well."

I narrowed my eyes, searching her figure. I found what I was looking for, walking quickly up to her, I touched two bruises on the side of her neck. "Who bit you?" I asked, using all my power not to break something.

* * *

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ichi's in trouble...!! not...


	18. Chapter 18: Truth

_**it's time to welcome another chapter of my little story, i hope you all enjoy. and as for the previous chapters, i'm sorry for all the spelling errors, my friend like's to look away as he types, but this one has been checked. (cause i'm sick of seeing so much stuff misspelled).**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Truth**_

* * *

-_**Kaname's POV-**_

She tensed. "Why does it matter?" She asked. "I'm not a pureblood. It's not a crime." She said, advancing towards me.

"You don't understand" I said flatly. "That the blood that runs through your veins is nothing less than pure." I said, dragging my nail across her left cheek, allowing a small blood flow to begin.

She took a step back, defensive, "You can't kill him for that, neither of us knew..." I put my finger to her lips. "I have no intention of doing that," I said. She relaxed. "kaname, the wound on my back, what happened to it?"

"I knew you'd ask sometime. Ichijo temporarily healed it." I answered. "How?" she asked. I pointed to the bruise on her neck. "That's how."

She looked down, obscuring her face from me. "You said it's only temporary, what happens after? And tell me the truth as it stands."

"Tenma, at this point. You will die. And that's the honest truth." I said sadly, placing my hand on the top of her head.

She fell to her knees, realization sinking into her. "I'm going to ... die?"

I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ichijo cured the curse halfway, but I have to finish it." I said, trying to convince her it was alright.

"How?" she asked, her voice bleak, drained of hope.

I raised her head to face me. "A pureblood's blood. You have to drink it," I said, looking directly into those violet eyes.

She narrowed her eyes. "No." I sighed. 'She's not going to cooperate...'

"The hell I'm not! How many people are out to make me a liar?!" she said angrily. I put my hand over her eyes. "Then don't look at me with those maroon-violet eyes." I said, then moving my hand to her forehead. "Why do you try so hard to deny your own existence?" I asked.

"I'm not denying it." she said defiantly.

"Then why are you starving yourself like this? Is it guilt you fell for not being able to save them? Do you honestly think you deserve to die too?!"

"I...I don't know..." she said quietly.

"Then let me answer for you. You don't deserve the treatment you and others give to you. I know your mother would be having a fit if she knew what they've been putting you through!" I said, smiling slightly at the thought.

"Oka-sama isn't like that, and how can you say that with such certainty?" She retorted.

"I can't tell you yet," I answered, pulling her back into a loose embrace. I made a mental note to check if she was looking for my answer. She wasn't. 'I can smell Ichijo's blood mixed with her own, but its not recent, and with the amount he took she's seriously going to have to feed soon, he probably would've taken more, but he must have noticed. Thank God he did.'

"Can I go now?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts, her breathing uneven. I decided to play silly. "Why? Is something the matter?"

She tensed slightly. "N-no, I was just thinking I should check on Takuma." She said quietly, getting out of my hold.

"Tenma, if you don't do it now, well, think about what will happen to everyone around you." I said, turning away, and walking back to the window.

"Kilo will get over it." I said flatly. "She has many other friends."

"She's not the only one your death will effect." I retorted, fists clenched.

I could feel her control steadily cracking. 'Only a few moments more, and I'll have kept my promise, Meiru Kuran-sama, I'll save her from her curse." She stopped her advance, and started at me with horror-struck eyes. But the shock quickly disappeared as she fell to her knees once again, both her hands holding her head. "Don't get closer..." she mumbled quietly, over and over, her eyes had lost all their violet coloring, now solely maroon.

As I walked towards her, her mumbling increased, and her breathing was becoming even more ragged. "Stay away!" she shouted at me, her eyes desperately avoiding my own.

I kneeled down in front of her, and putting my fingers to her chin, I forced her to look at me. "Don't look at me." she said hoarsely. "Don't look at me like I'm some stray dog." She said scornfully.

"I'd never look at you like that..." I said, somewhat hurt that I'd be accused of something like that.

I slowly grabbed her left hand, and ran one nail across my wrist, allowing the blood to leak onto her own hand. She stared hungrily at the blood, but resisted the impulse. I had to admit, I was quite impressed. I highly doubt even I had this much control.

"Stop it..." she said weakly, grabbing my hand, the one that held hers, and moving it away. But in the process, some of the blood had smeared onto her other hand, but this time, she couldn't resist the urge to lick it.

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

His blood tasted...I couldn't describe it. All I could say was that I wanted more. Kaname ran his hand through my hair. "Quit holding yourself back," he said, wrapping his arms around me, bringing my head closer to his neck.

I couldn't keep my resistance any longer. I silently bared my fangs and sunk them deep into his neck.

But when I let go, realization struck me, and I ripped from his hold. The wound on his neck healing at an alarming rate, but what was done was done. I'd just committed a major crime, and by now, the entire night class would smell his blood.

"Calm down, nothing's going to happen to you." Kaname said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

Then a knock sounded on the door, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Kaname, can I come in?" someone called.

I let out my breath somewhat, 'It's only him, wait, he's Kaname's friend, he'll be so pissed, what the hell? Why do I care?'

"Come in, Ichijo," Kaname said, ignoring my little panic attack.

He walked in, his expression made him look guilty for something, and I stifled a laugh. "Kaname, have you seen Tenma around? I only fell asleep for a moment."

"..." I twitched, 'what am I, invisible?" I thought angrily.

"She's fine, in fact, she's here right..."

He looked around and I was gone.

_**-Ichijo's POV-**_

"Well...she was here a moment ago..." Kaname finished.

I stood there and waited for what came next. I knew I was supposed to keep with her at all times, and I'd not done so. "Are you not going to look for her?" Kaname asked, forcing me from my thoughts.

'He's not...' "I have no punishment for you, if that's what you're waiting on. You did deserve a break, she is quite the handful." He said, laughing quietly.

CRASH!

"Aido! Get your ass back here!"

"My point is proven." Kaname remarked.

Then the doors burst open, and Aido ran in, hiding behind me like a shield. "Save me!!"

Then Tenma appeared, and she looked, I had to admit, scarier than a royally pissed off Kaname...

* * *

_**wow, wonder what's gonna happen next? ...no i seriously do, my friend has the manuscript, so i guess i have to wait with the rest of you...that sucks...i'm the author for pete's sake! anyways! review and i'll get my friend to type faster! ...hopefully.**_


	19. Chapter 19: I Am Me

**_alrighty it's chapter 19 here for all of ya! have some fun! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 19: I Am Me_**

* * *

_**-Ichijo's POV-**_

_"Aido, what did you do now?" Kaname asked, sighing._

_He held out a small doll, and I felt my jaw fall open...it was a brown teddy bear?_

_"Look at what the scary girl keeps- a little baby's bear!" Aido said, jokingly, running around and dodging Tenma's attempts at murder._

_"Give that back! My brother gave that to me!" she shouted, lunging at him for the millionth time._

_"Aido," Kaname called standing next to me, "put down the toy, and remove yourself from my room."_

_Aido was gone faster than zero could pull a gun on Kaname Kuran._

_When Tenma went to pick up the bear, I noticed there was a picture. "Did you really want the bear, or did you want that picture?" I asked, walking over to her._

_She looked up at me. "Both, I keep all my pictures in her pocket, so I never loose them," she said, pulling several pictures from the pocket, one fell out, and caught my eye. It was a picture of Tenma and a little boy, playing around in a beautiful garden. But what struck me as odd, was that it was me in the picture with her, when I had no memory of such an event._

_"What's that? Did I loose one?" Tenma asked, pointing at the small picture._

_"Here, it's your's," I said, giving her the picture._

_"Huh, I don't remember this one...oh well, doesn't matter," she said, stuffing the pictures back inside the bear. "i'm going to go for a walk," she said, darting out of the room._

_"Go with her," Kaname ordered, and I left, but not before picking up a folded paper from the floor._

* * *

_"Wonder what this is..." I said quietly as I roamed the halls of our dorm. Flipping it over, I found a word written in curly handwriting--"Ichijo." 'So it's for me then...' I thought turning to my room and walking inside._

_I sat on my bed and opened the paper, there was a note that fell out, so I read that first._

_ "Ichijo,_

_ I've been writing scribbles in my spare time about everyone here at Cross Academy, and now, I finished the one for you._

_ Ja Ne,_

_ -Tenma"_

_I put the note to the side, and picked up the larger paper._

_"I am me_

_ -Tenma Seijun_

_"I am me,_

_I love to be obscene,_

_I always smile,_

_I never let you see me cry,_

_because I always put my personal feelings aside._

_I'm always here,_

_I'm always there,_

_I'll put on a smile,_

_Just so you'll smile too._

_That's just me,_

_Because I don't want you to be sad,_

_It's just me._

_Yea, I know I'm obscene,_

_Because, in the end,_

_I know,_

_That I am me,_

_No one can change that,_

_And I know it never will."_

_I put the paper on my night stand and looked over to my window, and there she sat, staring at the crescent moon. "Since when did your walk involve my room?" I asked jokingly, but she remained silent._

_I stood there, waiting for her to move, speak, look at me, but for a moment, she did nothing, and I was worried. "Are you alright?" I asked, walking over to her._

_But when I walked up to her, I saw her face, streaked with tears. I sat next to her on my window._

_"Why?" she asked, catching me by surprise._

_"Why what?"_

_"..." She didn't respond, but broke into more sobs._

_I couldn't understand why she was crying, but I gently stroked her back, in hopes it helped. "What's wrong?" I asked again._

_"Why can't I..." she trailed off, looking down "...be strong, too?" she finished, looking at me._

_"Tenma, you are strong. You're one of the strongest I know." I said, running my hand across her tear-stained face, wiping away some of her tears._

_"I am not...I'm nowhere near as strong as any of you..." she said, her voice shaking more and more as her sobs increased._

_I felt something inside me slowly crack with every sob she made, but I felt helpless to stop it._

_"What can I do, Tenma? How can I help you?" I asked, desperately, tears forming in my own eyes. "I don't want to see this beautiful face stained with tears." I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulders._

_"Stop trying to help me!" she shouted, breaking from my hold, and walking to my door. "Let me do this myself! It's my burden to bear! Not...not your's..."_

_I quickly ran to her, grabbing her back by the hand, and pulling her to me. "Then make it my burden Tenma, give me even a small amount of the pain you've felt. Please, don't let yourself be shut off from the world. And if you will not let the world in, then at least let me in, that's all I ask." I said, pulling her closer, her head in the crock of my neck._

_"Why?" she asked again._

_I pulled her head up, so she was looking directly at me. "Because, I ..." I trailed off. 'I should probably wait...'_

_"What?" she pressed, her violet eyes gazing solely at me._

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

_Right then, I had felt the urge to just reach up and see if I was dreaming, because this could never be real, and I did it. I reached up, and touched his cheek, it was warm._

_'Why is he always so warm?' I asked myself._

_I quietly sat there, my hand not moving an inch. But when I felt a warm hand touch my face, I quickly pulled back, my mind snapping into focus. "I'm sorry..."_

_"No," he said quietly, taking my hand, and gliding the tips of my fingers along he cheek bones. "Don't be."_

_I wanted to say something but a lump in my throat was telling me otherwise._

_**-Ichijo's POV-**_

_Her hand was so cold, but feeling it against my skin, it felt wonderful. When I looked back up at her, she had this look, like she wanted to say something, but she remained silent._

_I took my free hand, and ran it across her cheek. "Something wrong?" I asked._

_She never answered, like she was holding herself back._

_I let go of her hand, and stood back up. "I understand, you were uncomfortable, I'm sorry, I got carried away and-"_

_"If you're acting like this over something so small, then there's no way you could take my pain." She cut me off, her voice cold._

_I heard more broken sobs, though they were held back. "No one can heal a shattered heart."_

* * *

**_ok next up is chapter 20! wow...this is a long story...and guess what? it's get's longer!! XD_**

**_anyway, review and tell me what you think! _**


	20. Chapter 20: Shattered Heart

it's time for chapter 20. read and enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 20 – Shattered Heart**_

* * *

__

**-Ichijo's POV- **

I watched as Tenma's retreating back, her words just finally registering. When I left my room to run after her, she was gone, all that was left, was a small silver pendant on the floor.

When I knelt down, I recognized it. I'd given it to her.

**-Flashback-**

**"Tenma! Look what I got for you!" I shouted, running up to a small girl with long hair. "Happy birthday!" I said, holding out a small silver necklace, it was a sideways cross, with a diamond in the middle, surrounded by a circular border.**

"Arigatou!" she said, picking up the necklace, her lips in a large smile.

"How old are you gonna be?" I asked.

"Um..." she started counting on her fingers, "...I'm seven!" she shouted happily.

I smiled back. "So you like it?" I asked.

"Hai!" she replied, turning around so I could attach it. 

_  
**-End Flashback-** _

* * *

_  
"Ichi" Kilo called, running tome from down the hall. "Have you seen Tenma's necklace, the silver one?" she asked._

"Why? Did she loose it?" I asked, trying to act surprised.

"Yea" she said, out of breath. "She's freaking out right now, looking for it, and speak of the devil, here she comes."

Sure enough, Tenma was running down the hall towards us, she looked highly stressed. "Did you find it?!" she asked quickly, her breath coming in short gasps.

I held out the silver pendant, and she took it, neither of us saying a word. 'I want her to let me in, but I if I be too strong about it, will she resent me?'

Tenma turned to walk off, but stopped. "Sometimes, people put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to tear them down," and with that, she vanished.

"Keep trying, you're almost there," Kilo said calmly. "She's waiting to see if my assumption are true."

"Care to explain?" I asked bluntly.

Kilo sighed. "She's waiting for you to prove you care, and I mean really prove it."

"I've already done so much to prove it!" I nearly shouted.

"No, you've proved that you're a friend that cares, now prove to her you can be more than that," she said, leaning on the wall.

"More than..." I trailed off, the light bulb in my brain really needed changing.

"I told Tenma you liked her. Now she's waiting for you to prove whether I'm right or wrong. You should try messing with her boundaries a little. She likes personal space, and lots of it, try getting closer to her physically, and then do it emotionally." When Kilo finished, taking a deep breath. "Man, I hate always having to be the only one that understands her screwed up logic...well, Kaname does to an extent," she mumbled.

"So basically, you're telling me to piss her off?"

"That depends on you," she said, turning to leave. "And don't look so glum, you're actually doing better than I thought," and she left.

"Wait! Where is she?!" I shouted, running after Kilo.

She didn't answer, so I slowed to a walk. "What am I supposed to do..." I asked myself.

"Admitting you love her might help," came a smooth voice.

"I know, Kaname. But every time I try, I see her in so much pain, and I feel like my feelings would only increase her suffering. I want her to know, but-"

Then there was a shattering noise, and the scent of fresh blood horribly overpowered the air.

"Tenma..." I said breathlessly, and I ran off to the source, leaving a sighing Kaname in my wake. 

* * *

_--_

Tenma's blood, the smell was getting stronger. "Tenma!" I called repeatedly, but each time there came no answer.

But as I ran through one of the mere unused hallways, the scent became as apparent as the worry I was feeling. "Tenma?!" I called again, expecting no answer.

"Ta...ku...ma..." an extremely weak voice called, so quiet, I could barely hear.

I ran straight into one of the rooms, and saw something that almost broke me in two. "Tenma!" I shouted, running over and dropping to my knees. "What happened?" I asked, trying to see the damage, my eyes widened and my insides boiled. Someone had attacked her, and whoever did it bit her furiously. There was blood all over, and the marks were dangerously deep. My heart stopped for a moment. "Who bit you?" I asked, placing my hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

She smiled weakly. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter..."

I applied a little more pressure to the wound. "Why not?"

"I've lost too much, my body's...already shutting down...I'm...sorry..." she said, her eyelids drooping. "I'm tired..."

I held her fragile form to me securely. "No Tenma, don't go to sleep yet, you've got to stay awake...you've got to."

"I can't, Takuma..."

"Why not?!" I shouted, salty tears clouding my vision.

"This heart's gone through so much pain, it's done..." she said quietly.

I leaned down, my arms still around her, my head above her heart. "Let me fix it...please. And if it's like this, drink my blood, just don't die." I buried my face into her collar. "I'll do anything...it doesn't matter what. Just say it, and I'll do it...just please don't...don't die..."

I felt weak hands on my head, and I looked her in the eyes. "Then answer my question, why?"

I pulled her against my chest, her face buried in the crook of my neck. "Ashiteru, Tenma."

She looked up at me. Her violet eyes desperately weak. "Arigatou...Takuma." I felt her heart slow, and I unwrapped one arm, and bit deeply into my wrist. I then held my wrist to her lips. "Take it," I said quietly, applying a little more pressure.

Slowly, her lips parted somewhat, to allow the blood through, and she drank, no sound was heard in the room besides the blood occasionally dropping to the floor, and soon followed by her own fang sinking into me, trying to get as much as she could.

"That's right...don't stop...' I said quietly, my hand cold from the blood loss.

She let go of my wrist, her eyes half opened. "Motou(more)..." She took hold of her shirt, her body shaking.

"Tenma?" I asked, unsure of what was wrong.

"Stay away..." she said breathlessly, her shaking increasing, her breathing ragged.

"No, I won't," I said, turning her around. Her eyes weren't violet, or maroon, they were pure crimson.

Her hands left her shirt, and grasped the base of her throat. "My throat's burning...what's wrong with me?" Her voice was hoarse.

"This must be the first time you've lost so much blood so quickly. You've bled too much, you're going through a serious starvation...you need to feed more Tenma, take more. It's alright," I explained, my hands on her shoulders.

She looked at me with glowing crimson eyes, her hand wrapping around my neck.

She was about to bite, when she pulled back, "I think you'll do it, I know you will," and with that, she sank her fangs into me.

"When I find out who did that to you, they'll pay for sure..." I said, stroking her hair softly.

She let go not long after, her lips dripping with my blood "A-are you alright?" she asked, her eyes downcast. "You're scowling, are you made at me?"

I blinked, and relaxed. 'I wonder why I looked so mad...' "I'm fine, and I'm not mad at you, alright?"

She seemed to lighten up a little. "Okay."

"I'm going to take you back to your room," I said, lifting her up, and leaving. She looked extremely tired about half the way there, so I slowed my pace a little, so she could get at least a small amount of rest.

I felt more pressure on my uniform, and when I looked down, I saw her sleeping, her head on my chest. I laughed quietly to myself. "She passed out quick."


	21. Chapter 21: Reality Check

_**and here's chapter 21 **_

* * *

_**Chapter 21 - Reality Check**_

* * *

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

_"Do you think she's alright?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Ichi brought her in yesterday."_

_"Why is she still sleeping?"_

_"I heard she was attacked."_

_"They must have been strong."_

_"She lost a lot of blood."_

_"I heard she nearly died."_

_"Yeah, and the vice-president saved her."_

_"But he was almost too late."_

_A door opened._

_"Will all of you be quiet, she won't be able to sleep at this rate."_

_Yep, definitely Kilo. I opened my eyes a little, only to see that I was back in my room, an Kilo was shouting at some other Night Class kids. 'Same old Kilo.' But as I looked around, I found a certain person to be missing. 'Figures...'_

_"You're awake!" Kilo shouted, running over to me, and, being Kilo, she jumped on me._

_"Kilo..." I tried to say._

_"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, letting go of me, scratching her head nervously. "I'm just glad you're back alright," she said quietly._

_I sat up on the bed. "Where's Ichijo?" my voice sounded cold, even to me._

_She cringed. "I-I don't know..." she stared at the floor._

_I went over to her, the room was spinning, so I ended up falling in front of her, not cool. "Sorry, voice shouldn't have been like that. I'm sorry"_

_A moment of uncomfortable silence passed._

_"Oh! Mr. Pretty wants to talk to you!" Kilo said suddenly._

_Then a guy came out of nowhere, he had a lean build, firm yet soft locks, hazel eyes, and wavy hair. "Well, hello love," he said, extending a hand to me._

_"Kilo, who's this?" I asked, staring weirdly at the person in front of me._

_"My name's Mr. Pretty, or did you forget already?" He said jokingly._

_"So...you're Kilo's toy?..." I said quietly, not really getting the situation._

_"Basically yes, love."_

_"My name's Tenma, if you would," I said, a tad annoyed of being referred to something I'm not._

_"He calls everybody stuff like that, please don't get mad..." Kilo said quietly._

_I sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll let it go."_

_Mr. Pretty walked over to me, "you really are nicer than you let on, ain't ya? How come you stopped as soon as Kilo said she didn't like it?"_

_"Because she's my friend, that's why. And I hate seeing her upset," I added quietly._

_He nodded. "So, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Why do you keep shooting down everyone that tries to help you? Are you scared?"_

_"I have nothing to be scared of!" I shouted, standing up._

_"Then what's the reason for all this? And don't say you don't deserve it, you know that's a lie!"_

_"You know nothing about me..." I said, turning away from them. "You say you understand, but you know nothing."_

_"I never said I understood you, and do you know why? None of us can understand you, because you lock us out." Mr. Pretty said, his tone mellow, but intense._

_"That boy," he started. "That boy's desperately trying to get through to you, do you know what he said earlier? Or before he brought you back?"_

_"No, I can't remember," I said flatly._

_"That's something awful to forget. Or is it that you know what he said, but you won't believe him?" He said, his joking voice gone._

_I went over to him and stared him straight in the face. "What did I forget then?"_

_Then the next thing I know, this horrible pain shoots through me, forcing me to double over, coughing up blood._

_"Tenma, what happened?!" Kilo asked franticly, running over and sitting next to me._

_When I tried to answer, more blood just came out._

_Mr. Pretty kneeled down next to me. "Ichi said you were attacked. You have to tell me who did it." He said, urgency evident in his tone._

_"I...I don't...know," I said between coughs. It was getting hard to breathe, the blood was filling my lungs._

_"Should I go get Kaname?" Kilo asked._

_But then, speak of the devil, Kaname walked in, Ichijo close to his side. "We smelled blood, what happened?" He asked._

_I realized why he said that a moment later, he couldn't see me, Mr. Pretty was in the way. "Um...we don't know, all of a sudden, she collapsed and started coughing up blood..." Mr. Pretty moved to the side, bringing me into full view._

_Ichijo stared at me with horror-struck eyes, but only one question popped into my head. 'What was I supposed to remember?' "Ichijo?...Kaname?..." My voice sounded weak, even to me._

_Kaname came forward, and he kneeled down next to me. "You need to remember...otherwise, we can't help you..."_

_I coughed up more blood._

_"I...can't...remember...I'm sorry..."_

_Ichijo came over, his once sorrow-filled eyes filled with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you say something was wrong?!" he yelled, his voice cracking._

_More blood escaped my lips. "Because...nothing was wrong. Not until now..." I said, silent tears escaping my eyes._

_Mr. Pretty's and Kaname's eyes widened._

_"What?"_

_Kaname pulled back his sleeves. "Don't move." He put his hands on my forehead, and the other on the base of my throat. I felt this numbing sensation spread throughout my body._

_"She was banking on you saving her, Ichijo." Kaname said calmly._

_"What?" Ichijo asked._

_Mr. Pretty looked at Ichijo. "She was waiting for you to give her your blood, so she could kill her."_

_He stumbled back. "So...I did this to her...?" He said, his voice desolate._

_Kaname removed his hands. "Is the pain gone?" I nodded slightly._

_Ichijo moved over to me. "I'm so sorry...if I'd known..."_

_I shook my head. "It's not your fault."_

_"Tenma, do you want to know who attacked you?" Kaname asked, his voice low, like he hoped I didn't hear._

_I nodded._

_"The lady in white, she attacked you, and she bit you," he said._

_My eyes widened. "She was going to use..."_

_"The toxins in your blood to fight what was in Ichijo's," he finished._

_"I don't get it," Ichijo said._

_"What happens when pureblood meets human blood? Even if it's a small amount?" I asked._

_"What would happen if Kaname found you?" he asked._

_"Nothing, Kaname wouldn't trigger the spell," I said. "She was making a wager on an aristocrat saving me, and she hit her mark."_

_I removed the spell, but you need to relax." Kaname said, standing up._

_Ichijo looked back at me, his eyes duller than before._

_"Well, loves, we're gonna go for a few," Mr. Pretty said, grabbing Kilo, and walking out._

_"Takuma, what did you tell me before? I can't remember..."_

_That got his attention. "What?"_

_I looked up at him "Mr. Pretty said you told me something, but I can't remember."_

_He looked hurt, I shakily stood up and went over to him. "What's wrong?"_

_"I can't believe you forgot..." he said, his voice cracking. "How could you forget?!" he shouted._

_I fell back, tears brimming in my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I said quietly, standing up._

_He turned around and looked at me, his eyes widened. He took a step forward and I took one back. He reached up and touched my cheek, and I flinched back._

_"I'm sorry..." I said, backing away. "I'm so sorry"_

* * *

_**wow, that was, cruel...uh, well. stay tuned for chapter 22...if you don't hate me too much...-sweat drop-**  
_


	22. Chapter 22: What I Can't Remember

_**ok everyone, here's chapter 22.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22 - What I Can't Remembe**_r

* * *

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

I looked at him, tears spilling down my face.

"What did I forget?!" I shouted, sobs racking my body. "Please...tell me..." I cried.

Warm hands held my shoulders. "Why? Why don't you remember?" he asked.

"I don't know...I'm sorry..." I quietly cried.

He brought me into a warm embrace, my face buried in his chest. "It's alright..." he said, his hands running through my hair.

_**-Ichijo's POV-**_

I can't believe she forgot...but from what I can remember, she was always like this.

_**-Flashback-**_

**"Ne, Tenma?" I called to the small girl sleeping at her desk. "it's time to go."**

**"Go where?" she asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.**

**"Don't tell me you forgot," I said, sweat dropping. She gave me a 'sorry but yeah' look, and I laughed. "Your mother and father are having Karie-chan's party tonight, you were supposed to get your outfit and stuff with Kaname and me." I explained.**

**She jumped up. "I can't believe I forgot that!!"**

_**-End Flashback-**_

I let go of her, and gave her a reasoning smile. "It's fine, you'll remember soon. I know it."

She looked up at me, tears still spilling down her cheeks. "Just tell me...please."

It felt as though I'd been stabbed, the last thing I wanted, was to see her cry. And by my own actions none the less.

I reached out and touched the top of her head. "Don't cry...please...just don't." I wanted to tell her why I wanted her to stop, but that would only make me seem selfish.

She moved away, towards her window. "I'm going for a walk."

"To where?" I asked curiously.

"I..." she trailed off. "The forest, where I was before," she said suddenly, jumping from the window.

I ran to the window, looking out at her sprinting form.

* * *

_**-Tenma's POV (Forest)-**_

Running through the forest, with no idea where one is, but driven by a longing, a longing to find something I cannot.

"Do you need something?" A voice called.

I stopped cold, "where are you?!" I shouted, looking all over, but finding no sign of her.

"You must find me yourself."

"How can I find you?!" I shouted.

"You'll know when you do."

Her voice, it was close, I ran to my right, and found nothing.

"Try again."

I turned to the left and ran. Though, I only found more empty forest.

"Third time's the charm."

This time, I ran straight for the clearing, found the way I came, and went straight.

"Smart girl."

I looked up, and there on that same old tree, was not a person to be seen.

"Keep going."

I ran forward, only stopping when my feet hit water, and I fell face first into a small lake.

"Very classy."

I quickly stood up, my body drenched in water. "You know why I'm here don't you?"

I looked up, and took a sharp breath. "What happened to you?"

The woman was chained and tied by vines, between two trees, standing in the water. She had bruises everywhere, and her lips were dripping with blood. She laughed. "So, what is it?"

"What did I forget?" I asked plainly.

"Why should I know?"

"Why are you chained up?" I retorted, temper rising.

"Tell me this first, who attacked you?"

"The lady in white," I answered.

She sighed, "Tenma, the purpose of her attack, do you know what it was?"

"Duh, she was trying to kill me!" I shouted, annoyance evident in my tone.

"those were not her intentions."

"Then why'd she attack me?!" I didn't understand what was going on?!

"In an attempt to permanently seal away both me, and your memories," she said.

"My...memories?"

Her face was solemn. "Haven't you had those moments where you remember things, things that you never thought you knew?"

I nodded. "But why?"

"I have yet to figure this out myself," she said, her eyes downcast.

"Then, can you at least tell me what he said? I really need to know..."

She closed her eyes, and drew in a deep breath. "He said he...loved you."

I fell to my knees in the lake. Fresh salty tears brimming up in my eye. "Why...why was that what I forgot?" I said, oblivious to the new presence in the area.

"That is not an answer I have, but one you need to find."

"Can you please just knock it off with the mind games?" I said, my tone desolate.

"No, but I'll tell you this: your tone, and the fact that you're soaked in water match very well."

"That's a little cruel, don't you think?" I retorted.

"Maybe, but you know we both have different definitions of the word," she chuckled.

"But anyways..."

I looked up, a questioning look on my face.

"You should head back, he's probably worried sick."

"No he's not, he's mad at me, I know it," I said calmly.

She chuckled again. "You'd be surprised at what goes through his head, or anyone else's."

I gathered my soaking form and began to walk away, my long violet skirt clinging to me.

* * *

As I was walking back, I felt someone's presence close to me, but my senses were cloudy. I couldn't figure out who it was.

I stood rigid, the sound of a breaking twig caught my ears, and I prepared to defend myself. "Who's there?!" I shouted into the black nothingness of the forest.

A figure stepped out from between the trees. It was Ichijo. I felt a lump rise in my throat. 'Why's he out here?'

But as the moon came from behind the clouds, lighting the area, I could see Ichijo clearly. He was white as a sheet, his smile gone, his hair tangled, and his once glowing eyes were lost and dull. He look like he'd been crying or something.

"What...happened to you?" I asked quietly.

He didn't look up, but kept walking, his eyes unfocused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, only to receive no answer, he only kept walking.

I grabbed his arm as he walked past me. "I said, 'what's wrong?'"

His head snapped up, his eyes coming back into focus. He turned and looked at me. "T-Tenma?" His voice was hoarse.

"Why're you out here?" I asked again, trying to keep the agitation from my voice.

He looked over towards the horizon. "You've been gone for a long time, I was worried, I guess."

I slowly reached for his arm again, my head lowered. "About before...what I forgot-"

"I already said it was alright," he cut me off.

"I...remember what you said..." I finished quietly, not meeting his gaze.

I soon felt myself being pulled to him, his smile returning. "I knew it. I knew you'd remember."

But all too suddenly, my knees gave way, but his grip never loosened, as I felt myself being lifted up. "Let's get back," he said, walking off towards the dorms.


	23. Chapter 23: New Student, New Problems

_**Chapter 23 - New Student, New Problems**_

* * *

_**-3 Days Later-**_

_**-3rd Person POV-**_

_The gate to the moon dorms opened. The night class preparing for heir lessons._

_"Hello ladies!" Aido called cheerfully, waving to the day class._

_Kilo was looking upset, but she had every right to be: she liked Aido, and he's flirting with every girl he found._

_"Ne, ne, Tenma, I wonder who the new student is..." Kilo said, trying (and failing) to ignore Aido._

_"New student?" Tenma asked, surprised. "Since when did we get a new student?"_

_Kilo and Ichijo sighed. "You forgot again, didn't you?" They asked in unison._

_"I guess that's a 'yes,'" Kilo said when she got no reply._

* * *

_**-Classroom-**_

_"Attention, we have a new student joining us, please meet Seirei Ookami," the teacher said, motioning to the door._

_A young girl walked in. She had short, black-silver hair, a slender build, though still looking ready for a fight at any time, and her dark silver, almost black eyes, seemed to search the room, as if searching for something._

_"Konban wa, watashi wa Seirei Ookami desu, yoroshkunea onagaishimasu!" She said, giving a small bow. good evening, I am Seirei Ookami, it's nice to meet all of you_

_"Omera!?" Tenma called to the girl, temper boiling._

_"Hai, nani?" Seirei said questioningly. Seirei goes by her last name, or sometimes she goes by Ookami, but Seirei is her preferred usage._

_"Seijun, that's enough! Seirei, there's an open seat on the other side of Kain, that will be your seat," the teacher ordered._

_"Now, let's begin," the teacher said, once Seirei sat down._

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

_'Why is she here?' I thought, remembering the last time we saw each other._

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Why hasn't she died yet?" one of the councilwomen asked._

_I blinked, with those questions running through my head. I had forgotten about my condition._

_"Seirei, finish her," Ichio said, moving to the side to allow a girl around my height, but with silver-black hair, and deep silver eyes to pass._

_"Hai, Ichio-sama," the girl named "Seirei" said, taking the sword from his hand and making her way in our direction._

_**-End Flashback-**_

_'This cannot end well...' I thought sighing._

* * *

_**-Moon Dorm-**_

_**-3rd Person POV-**_

_"Ne, ne, Ookami-san! Where are you from?" Aido asked happily, oblivious to Kilo's relenting glare._

_"Ano...why's she glaring at me?" Ookami asked quietly._

_"Because Tenma's not here to do it," Kilo lied, increasing her glare._

_"Kilo, stop glaring, it doesn't suit you."_

_"Okay Tenma!" Kilo said happily, but still not looking away from the new student._

_"Why are you here, Seirei-san?" Tenma asked, descending the grand staircase._

_Seirei was taken aback, but only her eyes told the truth. "I wanted to be here."_

_"Why?" Tenma pressed._

_"I'm not supposed to say. Gomenasai."_

_"Ichio has him, doesn't he?" Tenma asked, walking over to Ookami._

_"He did, but now he's up north, staying with some close friends, and I came here," Ookami replied, her eyes sad._

_"Wait, you know her?!" Kilo shouted, gawking at the two._

_"You could say that," they answered._

_"Stop copying me you damn wolf!" Tenma shouted, walking over to Kilo._

_"Make me, stupid demon!" Ookami retorted._

_"Why are they saying wolf and demon?" Kilo asked, putting her finger to her chin._

_"Because 'Tenma' means demon, and "Ookami' means wolf." Kaname answered, descending the staircase, and walking over to the two arguing girls._

_"Mou iendarou," Kaname said, and the two immediately split up, crossing their arms and pouting._

_"Doushtano? Kilo-chan?" Aido said, his head leaning on Kilo's shoulder._

_"Hanabusa, you might want to duck," Kain said, his tone tired._

_"Why-Ittai!" Aido shouted, Kilo's fist connecting with his face._

_"Nice," Tenma said, walking over Aido._

_"I warned you..." Kain said dully, scratching the back of his head, yawning._

_"Wow, random much?" Tenma said out of the blue._

_"What is?" Kilo asked, suppressing her laughter._

_"Remember that manga picture I found, and put 'yawn...it means happiness' on?"_

_"Yeah," Kilo said quietly._

_"That just popped into my head when he yawned." Tenma said, scratching her head._

_Everyone in the room burst out laughing, even Kain and Kaname chuckled somewhat._

_"Wow," Tenma said, "I'm a comedian, who knew?"_

_Then, three simultaneous 'thuds' sounded in the room._

_Kilo, Aido, and Ichijo had all fallen over and were now gasping for breath._

_"Okay guys, I'm not that funny," Tenma said boredly, picking up Ichijo and Aido by their collars, and standing them up. "You too, Kilo," Tenma said, hooking her arms under her friend, and helping her to her feet._

_"How'd you do that?!" Aido shouted, looking from himself to his two other...fall down people._

_"I'm just awesome like that!" Tenma retorted, striking an 'I'm awesome' pose._

_Kaname shook his head, "are you trying to suffocate them?"_

_"...Maybe"_

_"Moron," Seirei said, sitting herself down in one of the chairs._

_"Takes on to know one," Tenma retorted, making her way to the grand staircase._

_"Oh yeah! Tenma, what're you gonna wear to the dance?" Kilo asked suddenly._

_"Don't know, and I'm not really gonna go anyways." Tenma answered, climbing the first few stairs._

_"Why?" Kilo pressed._

_"No one's asked." Tenma said flatly, ascending the staircase and walking off._

_Suddenly, Aido jumped on Kilo. "I'm going with Kilo-chan!" He shouted joyfully._

_Kilo smiled, "Okay! But I don't have a dress..."_

_"Then we'll buy one!" Aido shouted happily._

_But none of them felt what was coming until the scent of blood filled the air._

_Kilo's head shot up. "Who is that?"_

_Then the scent got stronger, and Aido, Kain, and Ichijo looked up. "No idea."_

_And then a gunshot was heard, coming from behind the dorm, alerting them all._

_"Let's go." Ichijo said, running towards the dorm's back exit._

* * *

_**-With Tenma-**_

_**-Tenma's POV-**_

_"You're a very smart one, aren't you? To sense my attacks so soon, very smart." The man said, reloading his pistol, and aiming it at Tenma. "And don't think that little whip will save you this time!"_

_Another gunshot, another miss. "Your aim sucks! You know that?" I said, sticking out my tongue._

_"So, this was why you left, wasn't it?" Ookami said, standing behind the hunter._

_"Smart one, you damn wolf." I said, preparing for his next assault._

_"Wow, seirei-san's fast," Ichijo said as he and the others came running._

_"Stay back!" Seirei and I shouted._

_"You two sure must be confident, to come at me alone," the hunter said._

_"You should worry about yourself," Seirei said, drawing her twin swords._

_Then I configured the blood from my whip into a sword._

_"So, you're going to pull that out, huh? Why? He isn't worth it," Seirei said, a confused look on her face._

_"You have a sword?!" the others shouted in unison._

_"Tenma, who is he?" Kilo asked, her tone worried._

_"Someone you'd never wanna meet in a dark alley." I said, inching towards the hunter, ready to strike._


	24. Chapter 24: One Bullet, One Promise

**_hey everyone! i'm so sorry for all the cliffy's! . it's just how the chapter turns out! oh well, here's 24. and don't hate me for the end of it, ok?_**

* * *

_**Chapter 24 -- One Bullet, one promise.**_

* * *

_**-3rd person POV-**_

_As Tenma and Seirei readied their attacks, the hunter unexpectedly shot a round towards Ichijo and the others. "Let's see if your friends are as strong as you."_

_"Kilo! Look out!" Tenma shouted, but Ichijo stood in front of Kilo in moments, his sword knocking away the bullet._

_"Nice..." Seirei said, charging the hunter._

_"Not on your life, vermin," the hunter said, knocking seirei to the side, the barrel of his gun connecting with her head._

_"Now I'll finish ya!" the hunter shouted as he aimed the gun at Seirei's heart._

_The gun fired, and several hearts skipped, who'd been shot? Had he missed? What if...?_

_"What the...?"_

_All of the onlookers gazed at the scene before them; Seirei was crouched down, hands on her head; the hunter staring wide eyed. And in the middle, Tenma stood, her hand on the gun, her right shoulder bleeding._

_"Let go!" The hunter shouted, trying to pry his gun from the vampire's hand. But Tenma didn't move._

_"I will not."_

_Seirei looked up. "Why the hell? Get out of the way!" she shouted standing up._

_"I will not," Tenma repeated, eyes completely focused on the hunter._

_"I said move you bitch!" Seirei shouted, pulling Tenma back, but also exposing her shoulder more. Seirei took a sharp breath._

_"Does it really look that bad from the front?" Tenma asked jokingly, now sitting on the ground, her focus still not moved from the hunter._

_"I'd hate to interrupt, but say good-bye!" The hunter shouted, his hand on the trigger. But he suddenly stopped, and the gun fell from his hands, soon followed by the hunter himself._

_"Drop dead," Tenma said quietly, her voice laced with poison _

_"What happened?" Kilo asked no one in particular._

_Seirei walked over to him, and looked him over. "He didn't just die, he was killed, his heart's shattered," she said matter-of-factly._

_"Who did it?" Ichijo asked, walking over to them. But then he stopped, Tenma's words drifting into his mind -- "Onii-chan can control spirits, and I control a person's body."_

_Kilo sat down next to Tenma. "Tenma, who did it?"_

_"I did," was all she said, staring up at the sky._

_"Why'd you save me?" Seirei asked suddenly, standing in front of Tenma._

_"That's a stupid question," Tenma said flatly._

_"Just tell me!" Seirei shouted, grabbing the collar of Tenma's clothes. Frustration and confusion clouded her eyes._

_"Because I'm just like that," Tenma said, removing Seirei's hand, but not getting up. "and I'm not about o let anything happen to the people close to me."_

_"Tenma, we should get your shoulder taken care of," Ichijo said, moving down to help up the young vampire._

_"Why the hell is he helping you?" Seirei asked, glaring at Ichijo, distaste evident in her expression._

_"What are you talking about?" Tenma asked quietly._

_"Isn't that the kid that would always sit there as you were beaten to a pulp?" Seirei asked, anger boiling. _

_Ichijo looked down, and away form the others._

_"He couldn't do anything about that. No one could, and you know that." Tenma said, standing on her feet, her hand on her shoulder._

_"So what? Now it's all better? Pathetic." Seirei said, walking back to the dorm._

_"Geez...still as stiff...what am I gonna do with her...?" Tenma said, leaning on Kilo's shoulder._

_"Let's go back, " Kilo said, helping her friend walk back._

_**-Moon Dorm (Tenma's Room)-**_

_"Alright, let's get that taken care of," Kilo said, getting out some bandages._

_"Whatever..." Tenma said, removing her outer shirt, fully exposing the wound._

_"This is horrible..." Kilo said, taking a warm wash cloth, and cleaning the blood. 'She's lost quite a bit, I hop she's alright,' Kilo thought, finishing up the cleaning, and beginning to bandage her friend's wound._

_'Knock knock'_

_"Come in," Tenma said, not bothering to look at the door._

_As Ichijo and Aido walked in, both dropped their jaws at the sight of the exposed bone and muscle._

_"'The bullet was poisonous,' will answer your question," Tenma said quietly, still not meeting their gaze._

_"How come you just act so calm?!" Aido shouted. "And what about Seirei-san, why was she acting like that?"_

_"The answer to both your questions from me is -- I don't know." Tenma said, shrugging her shoulders._

_But then, a sharp pain shot through her shoulder, causing her to nearly double over form the pain. "Figures, the injury's never the problem..."_

_"Then what is?" Kilo asked, applying pressure to the wound, to prevent any fresh blood from seeping out. 'She needs all she's got right now,' Kilo thought._

_"The pain is what's worst." Tenma said, her breathing deep and uneven._

_"You should rest, let that shoulder heal," Ichijo said, leaning against the bed._

_Aido sat down next to Kilo, "or you won't be able to go to the dance with everyone!" he said cheerfully._

_"I can't go anyways." Tenma said flatly._

_"What?! Why?!" Kilo shouted._

_"I don't have any formal clothes, duh." Tenma said, an 'I thought it was obvious' look on her face._

_"Neither of you have formal clothes?! We're going to have to fix that!" Aido shouted, a determined look on his features._

_"Why am I lumped into this?" Tenma asked, pointing to herself._

_"'Cause you're going!" Kilo said, standing up._

_"And if I say no?"_

_"Then I'll...um...I'll dye all you stuff pink!" She shouted, ducking behind Aido._

_"I'm not wearing a dress," Tenma said flatly. "And absolutely no pink, or I will put you six feet under, is that understood?"_

_"Thank you!!" Kilo shouted, jumping on her friend. "Oh! Sorry!" she said, letting go of her. "I forgot."_

_"...that's my line, Kilo." Tenma said, sighing._

_"Let's go find Rima, she should be able to help get some clothes for the dance!" Aido said suddenly, grabbing Kilo and running out the door._

_Tenma and Ichijo blinked. "That was weird," Tenma said, laying back on her bed._

_"I still don't see why you don't want to go Tenma, I think you'd have fun." Ichijo said, sitting on the edge of her bed._

_"And see all the day class girls jumping on the others, I can go to school for that," Tenma said, staring up at the ceiling. "Besides, Kilo's going to be busy with Aido all night, I don't see why she wants me there."_

_"She wants you to have fun, that's why," Ichijo said, staring out at the window._

_"How would you know?" Tenma asked, scowling at the ceiling._

_"Because...it's natural to think about a friend like that?" Ichijo said quietly._

_Tenma sat up, sighing. "I'm bored..."_

_"Then take a nap," Ichijo said jokingly, looking over to the young vampire._

_**-Ichijo's POV-**_

_When I looked over at her, I felt my jaw fall a few inches -- she was beautiful. Her shoulder-length black-violet hair, her violet eyes seemed tired, but still held their piercing gaze. The moonlight dancing on her pale skin, giving her a ghostly glow._

_"Is something wrong?" Tenma asked, snapping me from my thoughts._

_I blinked, "nothing's wrong, just got lost in thought is all."_

_She smiled slightly. "Ok,"_

_"You should do that more often," I said absent mindedly._

_"Do what?" she asked, curiosity laced her tone._

_"You should smile more,"_

_"Why?" she asked, "no one cares if I do or not."_

_I leaned on the post of her bed, "I do."_

_She looked taken aback, her pale cheeks a light pink, and it made me stifle a laugh._

_"What's so funny?" she pouted, crossing her arms._

_"You," I answered, only be hit in the face with a...pillow?_

_"I dare you to laugh again!" Tenma said, another pillow in her left hand._

_I burst out laughing at the sight._

_But when nothing happened, I stopped, wasn't she going to hit me? I looked up, she was about a foot away, her hand inches from the tip of my nose._

_She pulled back quickly, her arm and hand shaking and twitching. "Yamete..."_

_"Tenma!"_

_She gasped and looked up at me._

_"Tenma, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up._

_Her hands went up and grasped the sides of her head. "Itai...itai...itai."_

_I put my hands on both her shoulders. "Tell me, what' wrong?" Tenma's words repeated to me. -- "The bullet was poisoned."_

_"I'll go find Kilo, she might be able to-"_

_She grabbed my hand, "Iie!" her hand shook violently._

_I quickly wrapped my arms around her, she was ice cold, needless to say, I was worried sick. "Hold on," I said, sitting her on my lap, and grabbing all the blankets form the bed, wrapping them around us._

_She buried herself between the blankets and me, her head over my heart, but the shaking still would not subside._

_Suddenly, a new presence was felt in the room, but I could see no one._

_"The poison's chilled her blood, she's not going to stop shaking," came a voice._

_I looked over to the window, and saw Kotoru sitting on the sill. "What do you mean?" I asked him._

_"The bullet was not meant to kill her, it was only a vessel for the poison that's spreading through her. It's traveling through her blood, chilling it and the vital organs on it's way to her heart," he said quietly._

_"And then what?" I asked._

_"She dies." _

* * *

i'm so sorry! i've done it again! -hiding in corner- please don't kill me! i promise i'll update soon...

if you're not too pissed, could you review? please? -chibi face- ...


	25. Chapter 25: A Cold Heart's Wish

_**hey everyone, i'm so sorry for the lack of updates, my editor apparently decided to take a mental vacation.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25 - A Cold Heart's Wish**_

* * *

_  
__**-Ichijo's POV-**__  
_

_My eyes widened, and my heart skipped. "How can you say that so calmly!? You're her brother!" I shouted at him.  
_

_He didn't look at me. "Do you think I'm okay with this either?" he asked, his voice steadily gaining volume. "Do you think I should be doing something? Well, newsflash! I can't do anything for her! I'm already dead!" he shouted, getting up from the window sill, and walking over to us. "Do you honestly think I want to see all that's left of my family like this?" His voice had lost its volume, and I saw nothing less than despair in his eyes.  
_

_"Then tell me, and I'll do it." I said, "I've saved her before, I'll do it again. "I'll do anything."  
_

_"Would you kill her?"  
_

_I was caught off-guard. "W-what?"  
_

_"Would you kill her?" he repeated.  
_

_"never."  
_

_"Then you cannot save her." He said, turning away.  
_

_"What are you talking about?!" I shouted.  
_

_"Before she can be saved, she must be 'dead.' Or her heart must stop." He said, looking back at me.  
_

_"Why?" I asked.  
_

_"So the poison will stop. The poison's only route, is her bloodstream, so if that stops.."  
_

_"..The poison will stop as well," I finished. "But what about after?"  
_

_"We can either save her, or we can put her through even more pain." He answered.  
_

_"'How do we save her?' is what I want to know." I said.  
_

_"Let her heart stop, and then you have to help me keep her here. So I can get her heart back up." Kotoru said.  
_

_I felt my own heart sink. "...isn't there anything else we can do?" I asked, looking down at the shaking girl I held in my arms.  
_

_"Anything else requires Tenma's ability, but she cannot use it right now," Kotoru said, looking down at his sister.  
_

_"How do we know she'll make it if her heart does stop?" I asked.  
_

_Kotoru sighed. "Give her some more credit, geez. She's a hell of a lot stronger than you think. And besides..."  
_

_I looked at hi questioningly.  
_

_"She knows her friends need her, and as long as that's true, she ain't nowhere near letting herself die." He said, chuckling.  
_

_But then the room was quiet, and I realized the absence of a certain noise...Tenma stopped shaking.  
_

_"Wow, took her long enough, never thought she'd stop." Kotoru said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
_

_"Now what?" I asked, guilt steadily pouring through me.  
_

_"Remove the blankets and lay her down." He said.  
_

_I did as he said with minor difficulties. "She's not very stiff..."  
_

_"That's because she's not actually dead, it's called a death-state, or 'suspended animation.'" he said.  
_

_"Oh..."  
_

_"Alright, next I'm going to show you something, let me see your hands." He said extending his own.  
_

_I extended my hands, and then he took them, then I felt his weird aura surround the two of us. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
_

_"You're going to help me heal her." He said, one hand on her forehead, "I can heal the damage but not her body, that will be your job." He put one of my hands on her stomach, the other over her heart.  
_

_"But I don't know how to-"  
_

_"You don't need to, and basically, you're making her body heal itself." he cut me off.  
_

_"Now, I'm really confused..." I said quietly, not bothering to hide my confusion.  
_

_"I made a channel for energy to travel, because we had to get her energy going, but I can't heal her heart, and do that at the same time, that's why I needed your help." he said.  
_

_"What do you mean 'heal her heart?'" I asked, confused.  
_

_"I need to heal the damage done by the poison. And the heart is the main point, so if I heal that, the rest of her body, with your help, will heal automatically." Kotoru explained.  
_

_After a few moments, I heard it, her heart was faint, but still there.  
_

_"See, I told you she's stronger than you think." Kotoru said, stifling a laugh.  
_

_I smiled, relief overpowering me. "Yeah, you were right." I said, staring down at her sleeping face.  
_

_"She'll be alright now, she just needs a rest," Kotoru remove his hands, and I did the same. "And about the girl, Ookami, don't let what she said bother you. She's just not a person who let's something go easily. Just give her some time." Kotoru said, walking back over to the window.  
_

_"You're always with her, so can you tell me one thing?" I asked.  
_

_He turned around. "What is it?"  
_

_"The woman who looks like Tenma, who is she? And why did the lady in white try and seal her away? What is everyone trying to keep from Tenma?"  
_

_"That's three questions, but I only have the answer to the first, I'm afraid," Kotoru answered. "It's a curse" he started. "That night, Tenma lost more than anyone can believe. I don't know everything myself, but Tenma's never been the same, but not even she can remember everything about the attack...and from it's effect. I think that's a good thing." he finished.  
_

_"Alright, thank you," I said. 'At least I have more info than before' I thought._

* * *

_**-Tenma's POV (Dream)-****  
**_

_**I looked around, I was in the forest again, but it looked different; it was winter. The forest was covered in snow, but I could hear laughter in the distance.  
**_

_**A little girl ran past me, she looked oddly familiar. "Mommy, onii-chan! Look what I found!"  
**_

_**I followed her, and I couldn't believe what I saw: my mother, father, and my older brother were there, and the little girl was running to them, something hidden in her hands.  
**_

_**"What is that Tenma-kun?" my mother asked, pointing to the girl's hands.  
**_

_**"that's...me?" i said quietly, unsure if they could hear me.  
**_

_**"It's a firefly mommy!" she shouted joyfully, a large smile on her face.  
**_

_**My mother held out a jar. "Put it in here dear."  
**_

_**"Chibi-hime, guess what?" My brother said, once 'I' had put the firefly in the jar.  
**_

_**"what?" 'I' asked, giving him a quizzical look.  
**_

_**"We have company, look over there," he said, pointing towards four silhouettes several yards off.  
**_

_**"Who are they?" 'I' asked. "I can't tell from here."  
**_

_**My mother sighed, "still no luck, huh?" she asked, patting 'me' on the head.  
**_

_**"Good evening, Yoruko, Meiru, Tenma, Kotoru," came a calm voice.  
**_

_**"Good evening, Haruka-kun" my mother replied, smiling.  
**_

_**"Haruka-sama, Juuri-sama! Konban wa!" I shouted, waving my arms widely.  
**_

_**"Hey, don't we get a hello?"  
**_

_**"Nope," I said, crossing my arms. "Kuma-kun get's no hello."  
**_

_**"That's not fair!" the young boy said, pouting.  
**_

_**"Do I get a hello?"  
**_

_**"Hai! Konban wa, Kana-kun!" I said happily.  
**_

_**"Ne, ne, Kuma-kun, what's wrong?" I asked, "Why so blue?"  
**_

_**He looked up at me, but then looked back down. "Nothing's wrong..." he said quietly.  
**_

_**The others gave Ichijo questioning looks.  
**_

_**I grabbed his hands, and pulled him towards the others. "Come on! Don't let that big meanie get you upset! Be happy!" I stopped a few feet from the others. "A frown doesn't suit you." I finished, sitting down on a rock, overlooking a small lake.  
**_

_**"How'd you know what was bothering me?" Ichijo asked, sitting next to me.  
**_

_**"Because the same thing bothers you every time." I said, looking down at the frozen lake.  
**_

_**"Tenma, don't lean over so far, you'll fall in." Juuri-sama said, standing up.  
**_

_**"Juuri, she'll be fine. She won't fall." Haruka-sama said, laughter evident in his tone.  
**_

_**Ichijo leaned over the edge as well, but the thin ledge couldn't hold his weight, and it collapsed underneath us, both of us falling through the ice, and into the freezing water.  
**_

_**"Momma, help!"**_

_**-Kaname's POV-****  
**_

_**I heard Tenma shout, and then a splash. Looking over, I saw the ledge broken, neither of them to be seen.  
**_

_**Kotoru noticed too. "Where's Tenma?" he asked.  
**_

_**Meiru-sama got up, and ran to the lake, only to be pulled back by Yoruko-sama. "Tenma-kun!"  
**_

_**"I'll get them." father said, going over to the side of the rock, and jumping into the freezing lake.  
**_

_**'I'm so cold...what happened? I can't breathe...' I opened my eyes, but saw nothing but dark water, but then I felt someone's hand in mine, and I looked over to see Ichijo, trying to swim up, his other hand tugging on mine.  
**_

_**I opened my mouth to speak, but only air bubbles came out, water instead filling my lungs. He was trying desperately to get us up, but I pulled my hand from his, and pushed him forward with my feet.  
**_

_**'Tenma!!' he screamed in his head, his hands trying desperately to grab mine.  
**_

_**But I kept my hands from his reach, and waved, mouthing the words "bye bye." Darkness taking over me, I'd gone too long without a breath. My body was waterlogged, and I couldn't move even my fingertips.  
**_

_**The last thing I saw, before I fell into unconsciousness, was Haruka-sama, with Ichijo on his back, his arms coiled around me, pulling me to him, and taking me from the freezing waters...  
**_

_**-Kotoru's POV- (Wow, that's a first.)****  
**_

_**Haruka-sama still hadn't come up, and needless to say, we were all worried.  
**_

_**But then, there he was, soaked to the bone, carrying a shivering set of children: Ichijo on his back and Tenma buried in his arms.  
**_

_**Ichijo let go, and dropped down, immediately going and grabbing Tenma's jacket, along with his own.  
**_

_**But I was worried about something else at the moment. Tenma wasn't breathing.  
**_

_**My father noticed as well, and knelt down next to her, running his finger along her sides, and then along her throat, until, finally, the water came out. He combed his hand through her hair, muttering several words I couldn't understand.  
**_

_**Soon, a sharp cough sounded throughout the forest. 'Thank God.'  
**_

_**Tenma's eyes opened slightly. "...Where...am I?" she said quietly, her voice choked and strained.  
**_

_**"I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful," Ichijo said quietly to her, his head low.  
**_

_**She giggled. "Silly, it wasn't your fault, and besides, everybody's fine!" she ended happily, but her smile was forced.  
**_

_**My eyes widened, there was a large gash along the right side of her head, it was bleeding badly.  
**_

_**"Tenma, don't move." Haruka-sama said quickly, pinching his hand over the mark.  
**_

_**"why? what's wrong?!" she said, panic laced her voice.  
**_

_**-Tenma's POV-****  
**_

_**He remained silent, and then I felt it. this horrible pain. But at that moment, I saw a falling star, thought before I could make a wish...  
**_

_**"tenma! Wake up! Tenma!"**  
_

_**-Dream ends-**_

* * *

_**-Still Tenma's POV-**  
_

_I shot up, cold sweat covering me, my body wracked with shivers.  
_

_"Thank God! Are you alright?" I heard a worried voice ask.  
_

_"Ichijo...?" I said quietly, my senses still foggy. Cold sweat falling down my face like tears.  
_

_"I'm here, don't worry." he said, his hand on my shoulder. He was sitting right next to me. "Are you alright?" he asked again.  
_

_"Yeah...just a dream...hey, do you remember that old lake?"  
_

_"The one we fell in? Yep." he said, smiling at the memory.  
_

_I looked out the window, and saw a shooting star.  
_

_"Make a wish," Ichijo said, pointing to the star.  
_

_'I wish...'_

* * *

_**wow, it's the end of the chapter, and i have to say, this is the longest chapter i have written for the story (i think) **_

_**once again, i'm sorry for the lack of updates. and be sure, my editor paid for the wait. -evil smile-**_

_**reviews appreciated! and loved! yayz!! (sorry, i'm just happy i got the chapter.)**_

_**and just to let you know, i have to wait on these chapters just as much as you...i have a horrible memory...i'm sorry. it's sad, isn't it? for the author to have to wait for their story because they have no idea what they wrote? -sweatdrop-**_


	26. extra: my wish

ok this is something i wrote for when tenma forgot what ichijou said to her, but i forgot to put it in the story, so i'm giving it to you all now.

* * *

I forgot something so important,  
And I made someone dear to me very upset,  
I can't remember what he said,  
But do you know what I wish?  
I wish he'd say he loved me.

If that was his statement,  
I would feel better than anything,  
To know that my wish had come true,

But if that's not what he said,  
I'll hide these feelings in my heart,  
Because I don't want to bother him,  
With what I want,  
Instead of what's best.

I'm not sure if I'm right,  
I hope I am,  
But if I'm not,  
I don't care,  
Because all I want,  
Is for him to love me too.


	27. extra: Watashimo Gomenasai

here's another one in tenma's point of view. it's kind of obvious who it's about.

* * *

Watashimo Gomenasai

"I was, and am alone,  
Or at least that's what I was always told,  
And I'm sorry,  
That I never opened my eyes,  
And used my sight for myself,

Could you forgive me,  
For not trying to see what was real?  
Or do you too, wish the sight of me,  
bleeding on the cold floor?  
About to take my last breath?

Do you hate me now,  
For never looking at the world like you?  
Who could always find a reason to smile,  
And who was always there to protect me?  
You never wanted me hurt,  
But, one thing you didn't know,  
Was that I was always hurting,  
And there was nothing that could be done,

Or so I thought,  
You tried to change my perspective,  
But I instead tried to push you away,  
And for that,  
I have no reason for you to forgive me,  
And yet you've always done it anyway,


	28. Chapter 26: I Wish

_**and here, after god knows how long, is the chapter. and plz don't ask why i haven't updated, i don't feel like explaining. (and NO it was not my editor's fault, sort of)  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26 -- I Wish**_

* * *

_'I wish I could be strong enough for all of them, so they would never have to worry about me, not anymore.'  
_

_I looked back over to Ichijo, he wasn't looking at me anymore, instead, he was staring at the window, the pale moonlight giving his skin an ivory glow. 'He looks so different from before...'  
_

_"Tenma?"  
_

_I blinked. "Nani?"  
_

_He smiled, and stifled a laugh, "it's nothing, you had just spaced out for a few. I was getting worried." he said, worry evident in his eyes.  
_

_I frowned, " why are you worrying about me? It's not like I'm dying."  
_

_His eyes changed, but I hated this look even more, pain. "Don't talk about yourself like that, Tenma."  
_

_I mentally slapped myself, I was hurting him again, I'm always hurting them! It's my fault... "You're better off..." I trailed off, unaware that I wasn't actually speaking.  
_

_Ichijo gave me a questioning look.  
_

_"You're better off just staying away from me! Forget what you said, just stay away! You'll be safer without me...I'm they're target, not any of you! Just stay away...please...I don't want any of you to hurt anymore..." I said, fresh tears welled up in my eyes.  
_

_Ichijo put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "No, I'm sorry… I can't do what you ask Tenma. I'll say it no matter how many times you don't want me to." he used his other hand to wipe the tears that started spilling over my cheeks.  
_

_"Tenma, do you remember what you said at the lake? You said, "be happy," well, here I am, I'm with you and I'm happy." he said.  
_

_The moon went back out from the clouds, showering my room in moonlight once more. I saw so many emotions in his eyes.  
_

_I was choking on my sobs, and I couldn't stop them anymore. I buried my face into his chest, my hands grasping his shirt. Sobs racking my body. I felt warm arms wrap around me, but it only made the sobs worse. How could he do this to me so easily? How could he break all resolve I had?!  
_

_"Tenma, no matter what happens, I won't stay away, I don't care what happens to me-"  
_

_"Baka!" I shouted, my face still buried in his chest, my tears soaking through the soft cloth. "Mou, iendarou..."(that's enough) I sobbed, my eyes clenched shut.  
_

_Those warm arms that held me so closely had let go, and it felt so cold for some reason. "It's so cold..." I tried to pull away, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Instead, I just looked up. His eyes were closed, and his breathing even, and I could see fatigue evident on his features.  
_

_I gently brought my hand up, and wiped his hair away, without him sturring a bit. "He looks so peaceful..." I said quietly, stroking the side of his face with my fingertips.  
_

_But then, his arm coiled around my waist, and he laid back, and in the process, I ended up with my head on his chest (again) and the rest of me laying beside him, his arm still wrapped around me.  
_

_"Let...go..." I said quietly, trying to get out of his grip, it didn't work. I sighed, "...I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said sarcastically, giving up, and getting at least somewhat comfortable.  
_

_"Every time I try to say this to you, something happens, and I can't say it, I know you can't hear me, but i wish...that I could say I loved you too." I said, gently kissing him on the cheek, and getting comfortable once more, unaware that my wish just came true._

_  
**-Ichijo's POV-**  
_

_Sleep was escaping me, and I was confused as to why. But then I heard soft sweet words whispered to me, and I felt my heart smile at it. I then felt soft lips on my cheek, they were hers. But they left just as quick. I felt her hands still holding onto my shirt, her breathing still uneven.  
_

_I gave up on my attempt of sleep, and opened my eyes. I was still in her room, and when I looked down, I saw my arms around her waist, her head still resting on my chest., her cheeks still stained with tears.  
_

_I sat up, trying not to disturb her sleeping form, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked so pale. I lightly touched her shoulder to check the bandages. They were soaked in blood. I gently removed her arm from the sleeve, and undid the bandages. The blood had soaked through them too, there was caked blood around the wound.  
_

_I left the room, and came back with a cloth, and bandages. As I cleaned the blood, I heard several small cries. "Sh...it's fine..." I said quietly, stroking her hair softly with my free hand, hoping it would provide at least some comfort.  
_

_After I finished, I put away everything and laid her down under the blanket. I wanted to say she would be fine, but the words wouldn't leave my lips.  
_

_Just then a knock sounded throughout the room. "Tenma? Are you ok? I smelt blood just now..." kilo opened the door, her eyes worried.  
_

_"How's she doing?" Kilo asked quietly upon noticing her sleeping friend.  
_

_My head lowered. "I don't know, she passed out a little while ago." I answered. "And you smelled the blood because I changed the bandages."  
_

_"Why?" she asked. "I'd just changed them a little while ago..."  
_

_"They were soaked through with her blood, Kilo. And there was blood caked around the wound." I said, clenching my fists.  
_

_"Ichi...please...tell me you're lying..."  
_

_"Why would I lie?" I asked, clenching my hands tighter.  
_

_"Because that's how she was when I changed them."  
_

_"..." I didn't reply. I felt anger pulse through me. I couldn't believe this! Why do these people have so much against her?!  
_

_"You know...she'd be really sad now, if she saw you..."  
_

_I blinked, and unclenched my fists, my hands were bleeding.  
_

_"Yeah, I know."  
_

_she sat down at the end of the bed, gazing at Tenma's sleeping face.  
_

_"How can she look so peaceful, with all the pain she's in?" I asked Kilo, my eyes glued to the window.  
_

_"A person's true self is said to be revealed while in slumber, where they can't lie to themselves or others." Kilo said quietly, her focus now on me.  
_

_"But, she's-"  
_

_"Physical pain is second nature to her Ichijo. Tenma hurts most when those around her pain their hearts over it. That's why she always says she's alright. Because it only makes her worse to see a persons pained eyes." Kilo explained. "It hurts her heart, and puts her deeper into the dark. It hurts her more to see one of us to shed a single tear, than to be shot with a hunter's gun."  
_

_"Why?" was all I could say.  
_

_"She wants to stop it, that's why she pushes you away. She can't stand to see someone she cares about hurt. It's the only way she knows how."  
_

_Realization struck me, my eyes widened. "That's why..."  
_

_"She can't say she loves you." Kilo finished, sighing. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"  
_

_"She said it earlier, but I thought I was dreaming." I said, looking back at Tenma.  
_

_"That's another reason why she stayed, even with that bastard always putting her down. She doesn't like seeing other people hurt, especially when she knows she can do something about it."  
_

_A dry cough sounded off the walls of the room, and the two of us directed our attention to Tenma's bed, where she currently lay, eyes half open.  
_

_"Hi, Sleepy Head!" Kilo said happily, giving her friend a warm smile.  
_

_"YoZ," Tenma answered groggily raising a hand, but it fell right back down, limply.  
_

_'She did loose far too much blood,' I thought.  
_

_"I didn't! I'm just dizzy and tired, so shut up." She said glaring.  
_

_"Why are you dizzy?"  
_

_"I..." she trailed off, her eyes not meeting ours.  
_

_"What?" Kilo asked.  
_

_"Nothing..." Tenma said, turning her head to gaze out the window. Her jaw tightened. "My shoulder hurts..." she said quietly, her gaze still on the window.  
_

_"Then sit up, and I'll check the wound." Kilo said, going to the batn ihroom to grab some bandages and cleaning items.  
_

_I looked back at Tenma, she hadn't moved.  
_

_"Before she gets back, Ichijo, can you help me sit up?" Tenma asked, looking up at me.  
_

_"Sure," I said, gently setting her up, but only for her to fall back onto the pillows. "Are you ok?" I asked, pulling her back into a sitting position, only to have her fall back again.  
_

_Her eyes widened, "What happened to your hands? They're bleeding." she said, extending a shaking hand.  
_

_"It's nothing much. Just...nevermind." I said, folding my hands, hiding them from her eyes.  
_

_"I'm back!" Kilo shouted.  
_

_"Welcome back," Tenma said, giving her friend a weak smile.  
_

_"I don't like that smile, art you sure you're okay?" Kilo said, sitting next to her friend, and removing Tenma's arm from the sleeve. "Why is it still open?" Kilo asked quietly, "shouldn't it have healed?"  
_

_"It's because the poison is keeping the wound open." Tenma said, not looking at Kilo.  
_

_"Well, what can make it heal?" Kilo asked.  
_

_"Wait, I thought Kotoru healed it," I said, confusion evident in my tone.  
_

_"No, he stopped the poison's effects, not the damage," Tenma corrected, looking at me.  
_

_"But you've still got some healing powers shouldn't-"  
_

_"I was shot with a hunter's gun, Kilo." Tenma said. "My healing powers aren't working."  
_

_"Can't you make them work?!" Kilo nearly shouted, tears brimming in her eyes.  
_

_"No."  
_

_"Can't we help?"  
_

_"No."  
_

_"I should've know you'd say that," Kilo said sadly.  
_

_"Sorry," Tenma said, giving her friend a sad smile.  
_

_Kilo turned to leave, but paused. "I hope you get better, Tenma."  
_

_Tenma looked up, a downcast atmosphere surrounding her. "I'll try."  
_

_She smiled. "'Kay," and with that, she left.  
_


	29. Chapter 27: Decisions

_**Chapter 27 -- Decisisions**_

* * *

_**-ichijou's pov-**_

_"Tenma, are you sure you're going to be alright?" I asked, reaching out touch her, but I pulled back, noticing her tense figure. _

_"You should leave before I hurt you too..." Tenma said quietly, her hand grasping over her heart. "If I just get some rest...I'll be fine..." _

_"No you won't." I said flatly, sitting her up again, only for her to push me away. _

_"Stay away!" she shouted, nearly falling off the bed. _

_I grabbed her hand. "I will not, Tenma you need to calm down, you're in no condition-" _

_But she was already up and running. Her long skirt she wore fanning out behind her. _

_Then, the sound of breaking glass sounded, along with several shouts. _

_"Kaname-sama!" _

_"Let go of me! You ass!" _

_"Disrespectful bitch!" _

_Then the sound of thrashing filled the area, and the door opened, revealing a struggling Tenma caught in Kaname's hold. _

_"Let me out of here!" Tenma shouted, trying to get out of the pureblood's hold, she couldn't. _

_He relinquished his hold on her, and pushed her further into the room, the door closing behind him. _

_"Ichijo, go tell the others to calm down. If they object, tell them it's an order." Kaname said, the calm in his voice fading. I left the room and stood outside the door for a few moments. _

_"I don't want to rest! I want out of here!" Tenma shouted back, but her voice was muffled. "This place isn't peaceful anymore because of me! They're all in a fuss because only half my blood is pure! They look down on me! And I can't take their bullshit any-" _

_She was cut off, and I left to calm the others._

* * *

_**-Kaname's PoV-**_

_I put my hand over Tenma's mouth, cutting off her sentence. _

_She looked up at me, her eyes wide, and her jaw tightened. _

_"What? Don't like having someone so close?" I asked, leaning closer to her, my hand still covering her mouth. _

_She noticeably tensed, her hand removing mine from her face. "Stop..." _

_I sighed. "You really need to stop doing this to yourself," I said, my hand resting on her head. _

_"You'll die at this rate..."_

* * *

_**-Tenma's PoV-**_

_'His voice is filled with so much sadness...' I moved away from that person, the one person who's stuck up for me...wait.' "Why are you always sticking up for me?" I asked suddenly. _

_He paused. _

_"Why do you seem to know so much about my past?" I asked. _

_Next thing I know, Kaname's in front of me, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Why?" he said, his voice like a velvet poison. I gave an involuntary shudder. He put his hands on my shoulders, his maroon eyes staring into mine. _

_I couldn't breathe, my heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt as if it would burst out, he still had this kind of power over me. Even after all this time. He'd only been like this once before, it was when i had no objection to all __**his **__insults. _

_"you shouldn't talk about yourself like that," he said quietly, his eyes still in front of mine. "What would Yoruko-sama think of it?" _

_"Father..." I trailed off, my body going numb at the thought. _

_"What would he think if he saw his flesh and blood just giving up? And after all you've been through." _

_"...he'd be disappointed... and he would say i was a quiter. He'd be upset, he'd be..." I trailed off. My eyes still locked on Kaname's _

_His grip on my shoulders tightened, and it hurt. "Kaname...ittai..." _

_He blinked, and I felt the pressure lift. I collapsed to the floor, hacking coughs racked my lungs._

_**-Kaname's PoV-**_

* * *

_I looked down at the crumpled figure at my feet, I'd done it again. _

_I knelt down next to her. "Tenma, I'm sorry." I said quietly _

_She looked up, her pale eyes a mix of violet and maroon. "Don't look at me with those eyes. I don't want your pity," she said darkly. _

_I moved the hair from her face. "I have no pity for you Tenma," I said quietly. "But you need to stop pitying yourself." _

_"I have no pity for myself!" Tenma shouted sitting up in front of me, glaring at me defiantly. _

_"Then why do you keep refusing any help that comes to you?" _

_She paused, but only for a moment. "I don't want their help." she said quietly, her eyes on her hands. _

_"But you still need the help, no matter how much you deny it." I said, my calm demeanor returning slightly. _

_She looked up at me, her pale eyes swimming with tears. "Why do you care anyways?" she asked. "Because no matter how many times I try, I can't figure it out." _

_I put my hand on the top of her head again, smoothing out her hair. "You will, it's only a matter of time." _

_I tried to keep my voice calm, but my emotions kept seeping through, she couldn't handle them, not until- _

_Tenma pulled away and stood up, her arms crossed, her eyes held a pained look. "If you weren't going to answer my question, you could have just said so." _

_"I can't give you a spoken answer, if I could, I would tell you." I said quietly. _

_"Then how could I have the answer?" Tenma asked, sarcasm laced her tone. _

_"I can't tell you," I said, standing straight. "But I can ask you, do you want to know? No matter what the truth is?" _

_She looked hesitant, but she nodded. _

_'Could I really do this to her?' I sighed. "Tenma, there's a spell on you. From the lady in white. And I have to give you a warning, you might not enjoy some things you remember." _

_She looked at me, determination in her eyes. "No point in turning back now," she said. _

_"Alright," I said, placing my hand over her eyes. "Rest," I said quietly, removing my hand, and catching her limp body. _

_"Her body's so weak right now...I better not take much..." I said, quietly moving the hair from her neck. _

_"Why can't there be another way?" I asked myself, baring my fangs, and biting into her neck. She sure chose the worst type of curse, to curse Tenma's very blood._

_**-Tenma's PoV-**_

* * *

_'What's going on? It's so dark...' I thought to myself. 'my body's numb, I can't move.' _

_I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but bleak darkness around me. "Why am I here again?" _

_"You've been here before?" came someone's voice. _

_"Who's there?" I called, but saw nothing but darkness. _

_No one was there, at first. Then they were there, smiling at me. _

_"Mother? Father?" I asked uncertainly, my stomach doing loops. _

_They nodded, warm smiles on their faces. _

_But then they turned away, and vanished. _

_"No, come back!" I shouted, running to where they once stood, no trace of them left. _

_"Tenma," _

_"Tenma-kun," _

_"Chibi-hime," _

_"Seijun," _

_"Hey love," _

_"Rei-chan," _

_I turned around, and there they were, my friends. Kaname, onii-chan, kilo, mr pretty, seirei, ichijou. They all stood there smiling. I smiled back, but one smile faded, it was onii-chan's. _

_Kotoru stepped forward, his face grim. "I'm sorry...for everything you've been through..." _

_I was confused. "What are you talking ab-ngh!" I felt this horrible pain in my neck, I was bleeding. "What's going on?!" _

_I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and looked up. _

_"It's time to wake up," Ichijo said kindly, his voice no more than a whisper. _

_"But-" _

_He put his finger to my lips. "Sh." _

_I felt the darkness lift, and I closed my eyes. _

_The smell of my own blood filled my senses, and the pain in my neck increased, and spread. _

_'Kaname...' _

_But all so soon, the pain ebbed away, and i felt something warm on my lips, and I licked it. '...blood...' _

_My eyes shot open. "Where am I?!" _

_A gentle hand ran through my hair. "Your room is where you are," someone said mockingly. _

_I looked up, and saw Kaname leaning over me. "Are you awake?" he asked quietly, blood dripping from his collar. _

_"Duh, I'm speaking to you. Of course I'm awake." I said sarcastically, but paused when I noticed it. _

_Someone had bit him, and I had every idea who it was: it was me. _

_"So you've noticed?" he said quietly, his eyes on me intently. _

_I didn't know why, but I lifted my hand, and lightly touched the wound, it healed instantly. _

_He smiled, "thank you." _


	30. Ch 28: New And Old Emotions

**hey!! i'm back!! i'm really sorry for the delay, school's a bitch! . but things will be back to normal soon, if my editor doesn't have too much homework that is...-.-' oh well, but here's chapter 28! enjoy and review! **

_**Chapter 28 -- New and Old Emotions.**_

* * *

_**-Still Tenma's PoV-**_

_Kaname stood, his expression calm, but his eyes smoldering. "Tenma, do you remember?"_

_I sat up, though my head hung low, "I do. And you were right, these things, my memories, some are truly frightening." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around my knees._

_"I'll leave for now, would you like for me to send Ichijo or matar in?" kaname said calmly, walking to the door._

_"yeah," I said absentmindedly, my mind pointed all on one bit of my memory, my mother._

_The door opened, but I paid it no mind. "My mother...what was she really?" I said quietly, trying to piece together the maze that was my past._

_"What about her?"_

_I jumped and turned around. Ichijo stood there giving me a warm smile. "Hi."_

_I looked back down at my hands. "Hey,"_

_He sat down on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong? And this time, please tell me."_

_"Alright, it's just me learning too much stuff at once, and me not being able to make sense of it yet." i said, looking back up at him. "But it'll be fine, I'll figure it out eventually. I hope." I gave a weak smile._

_"Tenma, I smell blood, what happened?" Ichijo asked, his face solemn._

_"I don't know...but it had something to do with the lady in white." I said, glancing out at the dawn. "She chose the worst type of curse, to curse Tenma's very blood."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"That's it!" I said, facing him again, "that's why my powers couldn't be controlled. Or why I couldn't remember stuff." I said, a triumphant smile on my face._

_"How'd you figure that out?" Ichijo asked, looking at me incredously._

_"Remember, I had so much trouble controlling my powers, and people would say 'because you're half pureblood.' That's what her curse did. She put a seal on my blood!...Wow, isn't hat the most screwed up explanation you ever heard?" I finished, cracking up laughing._

_Ichijo gave me an 'are you serious?' look, before laughing himself. "How'd you figure all of that out from just one sentence?"_

_I gave him a thoughtful look. "I don't know. I guess just something in that sentence bound everything together..." I scratched my head. _

_"That sounds stupid..." I said sighing._

_"No it doesn't, stop putting yourself down..." Ichijo said quietly. "...It makes all of us...really sad..."_

_My fists tightened. "Don't...say that..." I whispered, my nails digging into my palms._

_"Tenma stop it!" Ichijo shouted, grabbing my hands. "Calm down..." he said quietly, trying to unclench my bleeding hands. Wait...bleeding hands?_

_He wrapped a cloth around my hands. "I shouldn't have said that...I'm sorry.." he said quietly._

_"Don't apologize, one shouldn't be sorry for the truth." I said, staring down at my bandaged hands. "It's the truth after all."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?" I asked, confused. _

_"Why do you keep all of us away? What do you think's going to happen?"_

_I was surprised by the question, but I hoped he didn't notice. "It's for your own safety..." I said._

_"What if I don't want to be safe?"_

_"then you're a fool." I replied, avoiding his gaze. But for some reason, I kept looking back at him. "To want to be dragged into the darkness with me, that's absurd, unheard of."_

_"You're right. I don't want to be dragged into the dark, I want to take you out of it." Ichijo said, taking my left hand in his right. "But you have to let me."_

_I swallowed. "Ichijo, there's nothing that can be done." 'Why am I doing this to him? He doesn't understand, he can't, to know that I-'_

_"Nothing i can do? That's bull, and you know it." he said, cutting off my thoughts, forcing me to look up at him. "Why are you saying this, after everything you've fought against for nearly 10 years?"_

_"Because they're true."_

_Before I could react, Ichijo's hand came up, and struck the side of my face. "That's. Not. True."_

_I lightly touched my red cheek with my fingers. It hurt. I looked up at Ichijo, expecting to see furious eyes staring at me, but I saw the opposite._

_Ichijo looked horror-struck._

_"what's wrong?" I asked, my hand still on my cheek._

_Ichijo's hand came up and moved mine, revealing the bruising flesh. "What's wrong?" he repeated, looking at the mark. "I just..." he trailed off._

_"It's fine...but damn, you have a good left hook." I said jokingly._

_"It is not!" he shouted, pulling back and standing. "Excuse me," he said, running to the door, and leaving._

* * *

_**-Ichijo's PoV-**_

_As soon as i got out, I bolted away. My mind running circles around what I'd done._

_I hit her. I bruised her face, I'd just done the one thing i'd sworn to never do. I hurt her._

_I rounded another corner, and fell back, a cry coming from what I'd run into._

_Kilo looked around at the scattered books._

_I stayed silent._

_She stood up, and looked at me, her expression confused. "Ichi?"_

_I took off again, ignoring Kilo's shouts._

* * *

_When I stopped again, I was outside, I was in the forest again. Only i was much further in than before._

_"Where ame I?" I said quietly, walking deeper into the thickening woods._

_But as I walked deeper, I noticed something. I was surrounded by pine trees. "What happened to the trees?" It looked like someone had tried to cut them._

_"This was where I last saw her."_

_I turned around, but no one was there._

_"This way," someone called._

_I saw a figure cloaked in the trees' shadow, walking deeper into the forest. I followed him. _

_"Who are you?" i called, running to keep up._

_He ignored me, and continued on, before I knew it, we were outside an old mansion, the man no longer cloaked in shadow walked inside._

_"Come with me," he called, his hand waving over his shoulder._

_"Tell me who you are first," I said, holding my ground._

_"It's not safe here, come inside, hurry." the man said, moonlight reflecting off his silver-black hair. Wait..._

_"Kotoru?" I asked, running after him, 'No, this man's older, his voice is different. But-'_

_"I'm not Kotoru. But your guess wasn't too far off."_

_I blinked, and recognized where I was. This was Tenma's home, before..._

_"so you've noticed?"_

_I looked up, and standing before me, his back to the wall, was Yoruko Seijun. "But how? You died..."_

_"I know, but I had my son call my spirit, in hopes of seeing my daughter, but she's not here..." Yoruko-sama said, looking around the entrance hall._

_I blinked, and the events from earlier passed through my mind, and I felt my head lower._

_"You know, if you hadn't run away from her, you'd never know what might have, or would have happened." he said quietly, walking over to an old fireplace._

_"What?"_

_"Do you know her story, the 'half blood princess' as she's called?" he asked, looking over to me._

_I nodded._

_"and how much of it do you think is true?"_

_"I don't know," I said, looking up at the large family portrait._

_He followed my gaze. "None of it..."_

_"Pardon me?" I asked._

_"None of it is true, it's all a lie." Yoruko said, his pale silver eyes glowing in the pale lighting of the room._


	31. Chapter 29: Reason

_sorry about the late update, i was trying to rewrite this to make it make more sense, but it was taking too long, so i'm just giving this chapter to you guys now, and also, this story's coming to a close, at this point, it will only be about 35 chapters. i already have the rest written, but it doesn't make much sense, and is lacking detail, so i'm rewriting it, and also with school my updates will not be often. sorry._

* * *

_**Chapter 29 -- Reason**_

* * *

_**-Still Ichi's PoV-**_

_"What do you mean?" I asked, eying the man in front of me. 'how could it be a lie?'_

_Yoruko-sama sighed in slight frustration. "How do you know nothing? After all you've been through?"_

_"Um..." I stuttered, failing to come up with a suitable defense._

_Yoruko-sama looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Well, there's one thing Tenma got from her mother, her habit of hiding how she really feels…" he said sadly. "did you know she did that?"_

_I nodded, deciding to remain silent, and trying to look like I understood at least some of what he was_

_"you were shocked at the smell of her blodd earlier weren't you? That was because shiraiyuki, she did an awful thing to my daughter." he paused. "that day, that day Shiraiyuki attacked, she wanted my daughter, and she wanted her badly."_

_"Wait, who's Shiraiyuki?" I interrupted, completely and totally beyond confused at this point._

_"Oh that's right, my daughter only knew her as 'the lady in white,' along with most everyone else, sorry" Yoruko said, giving me an apologetic smile._

_"Why did she want Tenma?" I asked, attempting to keep myself calm. 'Why am I having such a hard time with this?'_

_"__ichijou, who wouldn't want a pureblood? Especially an untaught child at that?" Yoruko-sama said sadly, his smile ghost-like and hollow._

_"So she..."_

_"Wanted the strength and power that tenma's pure blood carried." Yoruko finished, crossing the room and standing beside an old fireplace, old ash and soot falling through his transparent body._

_"But Tenma was-"_

_"Don't ever." he paused. "Don't finish that sentence. She was my daughter. She was a pureblood." He said dangerously. I could feel rage seep through his tone, I let out a small shiver._

_"when I went to see her earlier..." I paused, he looked up. "she was saying something about her mother, wondering who she was. Who is Tenma's mother?" I asked, my hands clenched tight._

_"Kuran meiru. the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, besides my beloved daughter." he said calmly, his eyes wandering around the room._

_I couldn't hide the shock from my face._

_"I assume, that by your expression, you already had much of this information?" Yoruko said, walking up to me._

_"Tenma was saying something about it earlier..." I mumbled. "Can I ask a question?"_

_"You just did," Yoruko said, laughing._

_I pouted for a moment, but continued. "Why does Tenma push others away so much?"_

_Yoruko's laughing stopped, his smile gone. "I'm afraid that' my fault...she got that from me." he said, sighing. "I was hoping she didn't, but I guess fate wanted to give us an 'up yours' for a while." he said, stifling a laugh._

_"but don't worry," he said, gaining my attention. "She'll most likely get over it. Meiru helped me out, but she had a hell of a lot of trouble with me, one thing about my family, we're too damn stubborn." he finished, releasing another laugh._

_"I'm sorry, but that doesn't really answer my question..." I said, my eyes watching the man in front of me curiously._

_"Oh, right. sorry about that," he said, sitting down on a chair in the room. "Sit," he said, pointing to the chair in front of him._

_"Ichijou, you need to figure her out better." Yoruko-sama said as i sat down._

_"But how am I supposed to?"_

_"her body language is the first way to tell. When she's in pain, her eyes aren't open all the way, and her arms are crossed around the middle, no matter where she hurts, or she holds her head. when she's happy, you can just plain tell. When she's sad, her eyes are dull, and she doesn't move around a lot." he explained, taking a deep breath. "her eyes always betray her, watch her eyes, and you can find out so much about her." he explained. "Does that answer your question?" he asked jokingly._

_"That was a long explanation, and yes. It did answer my question." I answered, smiling._

_"She's really worried...you should head back, Ichijou-kun." Yoruko-sama said, getting back to his feet._

_"Who?" _

_He laughed. "You obviously are oblivious. She's worried sick that you ran off like that." he said, walking to the door._

* * *

_**-outside moon dorm-**_

_'I'm almost back, I hope no one noticed.' I thought, walking past the last few trees of the forest._

_And then, Kilo ran up to me, she was out of breath. "Have you seen Tenma?" she asked quickly._

_"What happened?" I asked boredly._

_"I don't' know, but as she left, she said 'Ichijou,' and she had a bruise on her cheek, so I thought you'd know." Kilo said, putting her fingers together._

_I took a step back. "I'll go look for her." I said, turning to leave, but stopped when Kaname appeared from behind the trees. A sleeping figure in his arms._

_"That won't be necessary," Kaname said, walking past us. "And don't worry, she's just tired." he added as he passed me._

**_-Kaname's PoV-_**

_I walked quickly through the moon dorm, ignoring the curious looks of the others._

_Aidou ran up to me, but stopped. "Kaname-sama?" he said quietly._

_"what?" I asked, not slowing my pace._

_"Why are you being so protective over her?! She's just an abandoned brat!"_

_The lanterns in the hallway shattered, and all those still left in the hall stared at Aidou, their jaws dropped._

_"Aidou," I called, forcing calm over my voice. "If you want to keep your head, you will not say that again." I finished, walking past him._

_"Hai, Kaname-sama."_

* * *

_I stood outside Tenma's door, shifting the figure in my hold, I opened the door and brought her inside._

_"You must have been worried sick, to have pushed yourself so soon." I said quietly, tracing the fading bruise on her cheek._

_"Why would she be worried, I'm the one who slapped her," Ichijou said, standing in the doorway._

_"Of course she'd be worried, you're her friend." I said, sighing as I pulled the blankets over her. "So, I take it you know then?" I asked, looking back at my old friend._

_"Yes, Yoruko-sama told me..." Ichijo said quietly._

_"Ichijou, if you want proof she was worried, why not just ask?" I replied._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised._

_"don't worry...he won't believe you anyways..."_

_"__Tenma..." Ichijo said quietly. 'Grandfather's going to kill me...'_

_"That old bastard? yeah right. Ichijou, you could commit murder, and he'd find some way to blame me." Tenma said, sitting up. "And besides, I'm used to having people do crap like that, I just walk it off, no biggy."_

_"...sorry."_

_"Don't be! It's not like you broke anything, I'm still intact, and Kilo hasn't murdered you, so be happy!" Tenma said, poking him in the forehead._

_Ichijo jumped back. "How'd you get over here?!"_

_"...I walked..." Tenma said, taken aback by the question._

_"Oh...sorr-"_

_Tenma put her hand over his mouth. "that's my line," she said jokingly, removing her hand and poking him in the nose._

_"Tenma, you sh-'Thud' …nevermind" I said, stifling a laugh._

_"What's so funny?" tenma asked, her eyes still on me._

_"Turn around."_

_She did, and she nearly fell over laughing at the sight: Ichijo was laying spread out on the floor, messing with his nose. "Ouch." _

_"I think I'll take my leave now." I said, nodding to the two, and walking out the door. 'one can only guess what might unfold now'_

_**-3rd person pov-**_

"it's quiet now…" tenma said, sitting over friend, who was still laying on the floor. "how long are you gonna stay there?" tenma asked, surveying him curiously.

Ichijou looked up at tenma, giving an uncertain shrug. "…..I haven't decided yet…" he answered, staring up at the ceiling.

"you're a very indecisive person….aren't you?" tenma asked, following his gaze up to the ornate ceiling patterns.

There were a few moments of silence.

"I wonder what kilo is up to…" tenma said absent-mindedly, playing with the silver pendent she wore around her neck constantly.

"don't know" ichijou replied, putting his arms under his head.

"hm? Oh, I thought I said that in my head…" tenma said, glancing out the window. "it's going to be dawn soon, shouldn't you go get ready for bed?"

"do you want me to?" ichijou asked, finally sitting up from his position on the floor.

Tenma looked down. "n-not really……" she answered quietly.

Ichijou said in front of tenma. "is something wrong?"

Tenma looked up at him and let out a yawn. "no, I'm just tired is all…" she answered, stretching slightly.

"then you should get some rest."

"no! because then-" tenma quickly put her hands over her mouth, cutting off her own sentence.

"then what?" ichijou prompted, removing her hands from her face.

"…then ichijou would go away…" tenma answered quietly, her voice no more than a whisper.

Ichijou paused, and tenma stood up. "good night ichijou…" she said, turning and walking off to the window. "see you later I guess…."

**-tenma's pov-**

'I can't believe I said that to him! That was supposed to be a secret dammit!' I shouted at myself, my hand gripping hard on the deep colored curtains.

But out of nowhere I felt someone's hand over my own, and I turned around. Ichijou was standing in front of me, his face inches from my own. I moved back slightly, startled. "I-ichijou!?" I shouted in surprise, nearly tripping over my own feet..

He pulled back, but he never moved the hand that he kept over mine. "I'm sorry…" he said, a sad smile almost ghost-like across his thin lips.

"you really like sneaking up on me, don't you?" I asked jokingly, laughing quietly at the incident

His hand came up, and lightly brushed my cheek. "sorry…." he whispered gently, his arms wrapping around me, one hand combing through my short hair.

I felt my cheeks grow warm, and for a moment, all the worry and anxiety inside me vanished. But all too soon he released me, and that feeling I'd craved for as long as I could remember vanished as well.

"how?" I asked desperately, locking my gaze with his.

"how what?" he asked, confused.

"how can you break all the resolve I had so easily, and with just one gesture!?" I shouted at him. 

* * *

alright, here's 29. wish me luck on finding 30. (i had it all rewritten and everything, but now i can't remember what i did with it...--) until next time! reviews loved! and rewarded with virtual cupcakes!


	32. Chapter 30: Resolve

**as a note to all, my little sign that I usually use to do the thoughts is being freaky, only making the division sign, so from mow on, all thoughts will be in italics, and all flashbacks and other such things will be bolded and/or underlined. Thank you all for waiting for the update, I'm terribly sorry for the wait.

* * *

  
**

"tenma, what are you saying now?" ichijou asked, giving me a curious stare.

I sighed. "…all this time….I've told myself it was my fate. 'the half blood' would always be hated by others. No one would **ever** care. I would always be alone, and that was never going to change…" I quietly explained, clenching my fists. "and the **you** come out of **nowhere!** you came and….and…" I paused, taking not of my tightly clenched fists. I could vaguely feel the throbbing pain.

I cautiously looked up at ichijou, and met his eyes. I couldn't understand it….his expression. 'why does he look so pained….?'

"….and?"

I smiled sadly. "….and I was happy…that someone cared about me, even though it hurt…even though I hated it…" I finished, finally unclenching my small hands, and staring at the blood dripping smoothly down my palms.

Ichijou wrapped his hands around mine. "is that true, tenma?" he asked solemnly.

"I…" I choked on my words. _No…why can't I answer him?!…. _I unconsciously felt new tears well up in my eyes. ….I just can't tell him….

Ichijou sighed and got to his feet. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you at class." he said quietly before walking out.

I slumped back against my bed. I held no restraint on the sobs now, I had no reason to anymore. I was alone…."why can't I just tell him?" I sobbed quietly.

"why?"

**-before class (3rd person pov)- **

Kilo stood outside tenma's door worriedly, having already knocked several times. _how can she still be sleeping?_

"ne, kilo-chan, something wrong?" aidou asked playfully, walking up to her. Ichijou was with him this time, he wanted to check up on tenma.

"what? No kain today?" kilo asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"he's in the foyer, he didn't feel like coming."

"is she still sleeping?" ichijou asked, absentmindedly knocking on the old door.

"what the hell do you want?" a hoarse voice asked from inside.

"tenma? Are you ok in there?" kilo asked worriedly, putting her hand on the door.

"come on! Get your ass up and hurry up!" aidou shouted, crossing his arms.

"I don't feel like dealing with you right now, go jump in a lake aidou."

"you little bitch!" aidou back, the area becoming unusually cold. He grabbed the handle and swung the door open furiously.

Tenma was leaning against the foot of her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and the head cradled in her arms.

"tenma?" kilo called, her voice so quiet it was nearly non-existent. "it's time to go…."

Tenma sighed. "I'm not going kilo…" tenma replied, keeping her buried behind her short curtain of black violet hair.

"why not?" kilo asked.

"I…couldn't….say…" tenma mumbled in a strained voice.

"couldn't say what?" ichijou cut in.

Tenma visibly stiffened at his question.

Tenma didn't answer and her body never slackened. Her breathing was uneven, but too quiet to catch the other's attention.

Ichijou lowered his gaze to the floor, the reason for tenma's behavior finally forming in his head. _what__ have I __done…._

"ichi?"

Ichijou's head snapped up and met kilo's worried gaze. He tired to give her a convincing smile. "it's nothing."

"I'm leaving." aidou said icily, walking out the door.

Kilo walked further into the room and noticed a note on the floor. "what's this?" kilo asked, tossing tenma a curious glance.

"give it to him." tenma answered, motioning to the boy by the door.

"kay, I'll see you when classes are over." kilo said, giving tenma a quick hug and walking to the door. "this is for you." she said, giving Ichijou the note. "let's go." kilo added, pulling him out the door.

**-class (ichijou's pov)-**

I sighed. 'it's last period, I need to quit putting this off….I need to get this over with…' I took the neatly folded paper out of the book I'd stashed it in.

_she must be really upset with me if she can't even talk to me herself… _I unfolded the note, tenma's welcoming curly script enticing my attention completely.

"Takuma,

I'm really so sorry about earlier….I shouldn't have said those things to you. Please don't misunderstand, I **do** appreciate you feelings, but it's just not safe for you to be near me. I don't want you to be hurt, I really, truly don't. I've tried to tell you several times before, but every time I try I can't do it. And when I saw your expression, all I could do when you left was curl up and cry. I want you to stay safe, even if I have to make you hate me. But just for you, I love you, and no matter what, that will always be true.

-Tenma

Seijun-"

I just sat there in shock. _what the hell have I done?! _I shouted at myself, scanning over the neat script once more. As soon as class was dismissed I bolted from the building. My heart pounded in my ears as I ran, recalling my memory of the previous evening; and her behavior before class tonight. I felt like kicking myself, at the very least for my stupidity.

**-moon dorm- **

I immediately came to a halt in the spacious foyer, searching to see if she'd left her room. But I couldn't sense her in her room….

* * *

I darted through the halls, having found her room free of it's occupant. _where the hell is she!? _

Rounding a sharp corner, I headed towards some of the unoccupied dorms.

I quickly stopped and staring the length of the moon-bathed hallway.

She sat at the opposite end, leaning against one of the floor-length windows. She laid relaxed against the window, almost limp. Asleep.

I quickly closed the gap between us and knelt next to her. I sat close to her and moved her bangs from her face, before resting it against her cheek. "what it really that hard to write that?" I asked quietly. I'd noticed one of her hands clenched over her heart and her hollow expression.

_so it was that bad…. _I mentally slapped myself. I must have done a lot of damage…

She shifted slightly and lost her balance, falling into me softly, her head resting gently against my shoulder.

My first thought was that she was going to wake, but that thought had never become reality, she merely stayed asleep, resting against me peacefully. I gently wrapped my arms around her slender waist and shifted her slightly, placing her in my lap, and leaning back against the glass instead.

I waited silently for her to come to wake, to be forced away again, but for now that didn't seem to be happening…

But my moment of bliss was over when she shifted again, and raised her head to stare at me curiously. "….ichijou…?" she asked, her voice still quiet and hoarse.

"what is it?" I asked quietly, allowing her to shift away from me.

Tenma shakily reached toward me, her hand brushing my cheek before letting it drop. "I…."

I gently grabbed her hand as it fell. "go on…." I urged, pressing her palm against my cheek.

Tenma opened her mouth, but no words escaped her lips, only a small whimper.

I leaned closer to her and pulled her to me, her head resting in the crook of my neck. "it's ok…I know what you're trying to say…" I murmured softly. I heard her breathing pick up, and she buried her face in my neck. "calm down…." I said softly, feeling the air around use tense as well.

The window cracked.

I quickly pulled the two of us away from the window as it shattered in on itself.

Tenma's thin hands grasped at my shirt, instead burying her face in my chest. "I told you it wasn't safe…"

The other windows followed the first, showering the hall in bright glass. And tenma tensed further in my arms.

"tenma…" I said. "you have to calm down…" I told her, pulling her closer as more shards rained down from the higher windows.

"I can't…"

I racked my brain, trying desperately to think of **anything** that would be able to fix this. A light bulb went off in my mind. "tenma, look at me." I whispered gently.

Hesitantly she raised her head from my neck, and met my eyes with her vacant gaze.

I slipped my hand behind her head and pulled her lips to mine. _please calm down tenma… _I tightened my arms around her, pulling her to me more securely, deeper into the kiss. After a moment I hesitantly opened my eyes expecting to see a pair of infuriated violet irises glaring back at me. I got the opposite.

She stared back at me in confusion, but her eyes showed no anger at my actions. The pressure lessened as her eyes closed, and within seconds it had disappeared all together.

I pulled away slightly, but not releasing the woman I held in my arms. "have you calmed down?" I asked finally, stealing a glance at the shattered windows.

She didn't answer.

I mentally stumbled over her silence. Had I done something wrong? Did I really upset her? "I'm sorry ab-"

"arigatou" tenma said suddenly, stopping my thoughts at a dead stand-still.

My eyes widened and my pulse unceremoniously sped as the reality of what she said sank in. _did she really just_…. I looked down at her, trying to see if I was hearing things right, but her head was lowered, shielding her eyes from my view.

"arigatou" she repeated as she pulled herself away from me, despite my reluctant arms trying to grasp for her again. "for everything." her face lit up with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen her wear. "I don't know what I've done to deserve someone with such a kind heart…"

"you're being you, and that's all you have to do. Ever." I answered. My body felt cold from the absence of the warmth she held. "you really should consider smiling more…it really does suit you well…"

Tenma chuckled softly, a whispering, carefree sound. "I don't think so…" she said, turning to stare at the shattered stained-glass windows.

"well I do."

"at least someone does…" tenma said, smiling ruefully.

The undertone of her voice held pure anguish, and she turned back to the windows before I could meet her eyes. She was hiding from me, again…. "I'm going back to my room…" tenma said shakily, the unsteadiness of her voice distracted me, worried me. But not as much as her uneven steps towards the end of the hall.

"would you like help?" I asked as I quickly walked up to meet her. Her obvious answer rang clear as a bell in my head, but I ignored it and hoped for the best.

She turned and stared at me defiantly. "no."

My stomach plummeted.

"but you're going to still help regardless of what I say, won't you?"

I couldn't hold back the laughter as she stared at me with a wide grin. _of course, leave it to tenma to say something like that_…

I gently held one of my arms around her waist, and began guiding her down the hall. "now we depart!" I said with fake enthusiasm, causing her to giggle before pausing to look back towards the windows.

"but what about the windows?" tenma asked worriedly, eying the shattered glass fragments all over the floor. "kaname is so gonna kick my ass…..even if he doesn't usually hit girls…." her eyes filled with dread as the image filled both our minds. Tenma let out a small groan.

I chuckled. "don't worry, you'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

"so you may think."


	33. Chapter 31: My Bad, My 'Torture'

**Alright I'm back! This time I'm here with chapter 31. I'm trying to get the last few chapters of this story out quickly, that way I can get all of you to the sequel! That's where all the twists and fun stuff happens! **

**

* * *

  
**

_**-3rd person pov-**_

"you have got to be fucking kidding me!" tenma shouted furiously, one hand clutching at the chairman's desk -in an attempt to not hurt the overly giddy man- and rubbing her temple with the other. "you're telling me that aidou can attack the day class and get out of it with it a knuckle sandwich, but I accidentally break a few windows, and I have to clean classrooms!?"

Aidou smugly stuck his tongue out at the infuriated girl. "serves you right, halfbreed."

A dead silence spread throughout the room, and kilo glared dangerously at aidou, causing him to hide behind the chairman. "help me…" he cried once he felt a second glare burning into his skull. He didn't consciously know why he was shying away from tenma's eyes, but given her reactions that usually came when she was in this kind of mood, he didn't really think about it for long.

"this is your punishment from kaname-kun as wall, tenma-san." the chairman piped up suddenly. "besides, I doubt you honestly want kaname-kun to hit you." he added somewhat seriously.

Kilo frowned. "but tenma still needs to have an outfit for the dance!!" she protested childishly.

That made tenma's anger come up short. "whoever said I wanted to go?" tenma asked suspiciously.

"but you have to go with ichi! We all have to go together! I'm with aidou and Seirei's…..oops…" kilo stopped her rant short, remembering her other friend had yet to have a date for herself.

"akatsuki's going with her." aidou chimed in from his spot against the wall.

Tenma stood stock-still in utter disbelief. _damn you aidou…now she has no other distractions…._ "…don't I have a say in this?" tenma asked hopelessly.

"NO!" kilo, aidou, and mr pretty said in unison.

"…this sucks…." tenma mumbled, stalking angrily out of the chairman's office.

"she loves us…" kilo smiled wryly.

* * *

_**-outside (tenma's pov)-**_

"this isn't fair got dammit…it wasn't even my fault…" I ranted to myself on my way through the main courtyard. "I can't believe I have to clean classrooms over a damn accident!" I took a deep breath. "I didn't even do it on purpose….how can that not count for something…"

I sat on the edge of the ornately carved fountain in the courtyard's center, trying to reign in my temper. "calm down stupid…..just blow it off and get it over with…"

I felt an unwelcoming atmosphere surround me. "what are you doing out here, vampire?" a venomous voice demanded.

_Great….mr sunshine is here…_ I sighed, noticing how often fate decides to tell me "fuck you". "I needed some fresh air, chairman nut job was driving me up the damn wall…" I answered straight-forwardly. I made a mental note that I'd been doing that quite often lately, I might need a doctor to look at me, I think I'm loosing my mind….

"get fresh air at your dorm, leech." kiryuu retorted scornfully, reaching for the Bloody Rose inside the holster in his uniform jacket.

"tenma."

"What?" he snapped, half-pulling the gun into my line of sight.

"I'm not "leech", or "vampire". I have a name, and it's tenma. I would appreciate it if you used it."

"just get back to your dorm" kiryuu said icily, taking out the gun completely and forcing the cold steel against my chest.

I never took my eyes off his trigger-finger. "are you honestly going to shoot me? I asked, stiffening slightly as he pressed the gun harder into my chest. I was probably going to have a bruise there later if he didn't stop…and then ichijou would freak….wait….why would it matter… I sighed in slight frustration.

"zero! What are you doing!?" yuuki shouted, grabbing his arm, trying to pull the gun away from me. "why are you aiming that at her!?"

I smirked. "because it makes him feel important." the gun pressed stiffer against me, despite yuki's efforts to remove the gun.

"shut up vampire." zero spat venomously.

I glared. "how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Tenma! When will you get it through your thick silver skull?!" I shouted back at him. Yuuki trembled slightly beside him, but he paid her no mind. I sighed and gently tried to move the girl away from us. "you should stand farther away," I told yuuki, trying to make my voice as soft as I could at the current time, "it's dangerous to be around someone like him. Especially when he's mad."

Kiryuu snapped. "keep your damned hands off her!!" he shouted, his finger reflexively pulling back on the trigger, letting a bullet fly freely from it's barrel.

"kiryuu-kun, that's enough." a calm voice said, mingling with one of the most enticing scents I knew. It was kaname's blood.

I stared at him, stunned confusion riddling every bone I had. "what the….hell…?"

"you really shouldn't egg him on. Now you'll have to explain to the others why you have a giant bruise, and how they smelt my blood." kaname said sarcastically.

"tell them yourself." I spat, turning and walking off. _how could he say that to me…_ I stared angrily at the ground as I walked, ignoring everything around me. "if he didn't want his stupid ass hurt he shouldn't have interfered…."

"were you trying to get yourself killed?"

I froze momentarily before spinning around, the edge of my katana pressed ever so slightly against ichijou's throat. The sword dropped from my hands as a fine line of blood traveled the length of his graceful neck. My sword turned back into a small puddle of blood before turning to dust and drifting away. "I'm so sorry…" I mumbled miserably. _How could I do that to him….of all the people… _

"it's fine, I snuck up on you after all." ichijou said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "what could I have honestly expected, other than to at the very least lose a limb for sneaking up on you.."

"you're not helping"

"you can't blame me for trying.." ichijou said, grinning at me with an almost apologetic smile.

I chuckled. "no I guess I can't."

His face was suddenly solemn. "back on the subject, what were you thinking? Did you not realize what he was going to do if you pushed him that far?" he asked.

"you act like I was trying to get that stupid prefect to murder me…" I sighed. "haven't I told you, I'm too much of a coward to purposely have myself murdered and actually go through with it…"

"you really worried kaname…and me tenma…he thought…"

"that I was trying to get kiryuu to end it so ichiou didn't have to?" I finished, glaring at the ground. "I'm glad he thinks so highly of my will."

_I guess I just blew my question…._

I blinked. I really hate that damn mind reading thing… but I decided to give him his chance, especially seeing as how bad the conversation had already gone. "you wanted to ask me something?"

He stared at me in confusion. "how….nevermind.." _I think I just answered my own question…._ "well….I was wondering that since kilo was already dragging you there…..if you'd go to the dance with me?" his voice was quiet, and the uncertainty made me stifle a laugh.

But when I looked back up at him, he met my gaze with dejected emerald eyes, not what I was expecting…. _he thinks that I'm going to reject him…._I sighed. _figures…._ "don't give me that look." I poked his chest. "I didn't even answer you yet."

His eyes brightened, almost gleamed by my sentences' end. _much better….a look so sad would never belong on his face…. _"oh…"

I smirked. "you don't sound so pleased…I was even gonna say yes….." I said, turning to walk away from him. "oh well…."

Faster than I could blink I found myself constricted in his hold. "no…" he breathed against my ear. "I'm very happy tenma…."

I shivered slightly. "then act like it."

"why? You don't…" he countered me. Damn…he got me.

"that's not the point…"

"then what is?"

"I don't know, you distracted me…" I mumbled, pulling away from him and crossing my arms over my chest. "let's just get back before mr sunshine shows up again…." I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with me.

"I can walk on my own you know…"

"oh, sorry.." I muttered, letting go of his wrist. I walked ahead of him still, feeling slightly embarrassed. _way to go swift…_ I told myself sarcastically.

* * *

_**-next day(classroom)-**_

"…I hate cleaning…." I growled irritably as I scrubbed the blackboard. Kilo sat on the teacher's desk, there to keep me company.

"yea, but at least it's all that they gave you to do…it could have been a lot worse…" kilo chided me, reminding me that I had, indeed, got off lucky.

"yea hun. But say….you're little senses wouldn't know where my beloved kaname is hiding….would they?" mr pretty asked from his position leaning against the wall by the board.

_I swear one of these days kaname's really gonna kill one of us…_ "I'm not his guard dog, ask aidou or sieren." I replied, finally finished with the board. "there, almost done with everything…"

I picked up the mop and started finishing off the last of my cleaning duties.

"are you done yet?" kilo asked impatiently, kicking the desk with her feet.

"does it look like it?" I asked sarcastically.

"not really…" kilo answered sheepishly. Her feet stopped kicking the desk.

"then I guess I'm not done, am I?"

**

* * *

_-unknown pov-_  
**

"ichiou-sama, I have confirmed your request…" said a shadowed figure, bowed on its knees before it's master.

"as I thought. You are dismissed." ichiou said coldly, his eyes gazing at the scenery outside his large window.

"my lord, are you certain it's best to leave them be? He is your grandson after all, he is your heir…." the man reasoned.

"shiraiyuki will have her soon enough, I have no need to feel concern over-"

"ichiou-sama, how can you be so sure?" the man interjected, a deep sense of resentment straining his tone.

Ichiou sighed. "because shiraiyuki wants her before I am able to execute her. It's as simple as a matter of who kills her first. As long as she's dead, I could care less."

"and the effect that will have on takuma-sama?"

"I'll take care of that when the time comes, I will not lose my heir to that halfbreed wretch."


	34. Extra: Emotions

**here's another little extra for you. let me know if you like it, i have a couple more i'm going to post too. **

_**Emotions.**_

I can laugh,

I can cry,

But those are the things I keep deep inside.

I hide them away,

Behind a deep, tied up gate,

Because I never want to see them on my face.

Emotions are a weakness,

A sign of giving in,

So how come why is it,

That I never win?

People say cruel things about me,

Because they don't know me,

They assume I'm mean,

They assume I'm cruel,

And they assume saying these things makes them cool.

This is why I never show you how I feel,

Because I hate the spiteful things that the world deals.

Show me why I should trust you,

Show my why you think you care,

And my emotions will finally be brought into the open air.


	35. extra: reflections

Reflections

A transparent frame,

That holds a view of a face,

Many waste away in front of it,

Saying they look great.

I don't see how someone could do that,

I don't see why they care,

I don't see why they think,

That what they see is better than even air.

I hate my reflection,

I hate to see it staring back,

Because I hate to see the faces from my past,

In my eyes like an open book.

My reflection is a curse,

A view of the things I scorn and curse,

A view of someone standing alone,

And scared.

I can't stand to see it,

But when I do I can't look away,

I can't look away from that lonely sunken face.

**i hope that these extras really help people get tenma more, i wrote these because they, in a way, represent her life and all she's had to endure. also her veiws, and her feelings. i also meant, as in chapter 19 "i am me" where she gave ichijou the poem, she doesn't "know how" to vocally show those things, but tries to tell them things through written works instead. i hope this makes any sense to you guys....if not....let me know. kay?**


End file.
